Penyejuk Musim
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Sekuel dari 'Sesal'. Mengisahkan kehidupan keluarga Uchiha yang dihantui oleh cerita lama dan masa lalu. Ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke, ada tangan lain yang menyambutnya./ #7: Kebutuhan yang Mutlak. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

Masa lalu bukan hari ini. Hari ini bukan masa depan. Masa lalu tak menentukan hari ini, namun hari ini pasti akan menentukan masa depan.

Semua saling berkesinambungan, membentuk sebuah pola kehidupan.

* * *

**Penyejuk Musim**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

'**This is SasuSakuNaru fiction' **

**Note : fic ini adalah lanjutan dari fic saya yang berjudul 'Sesal'. Jadi, bagi yang ingin membaca ini, diharapkan membaca Sesal terlebih dahulu **

**.**

"_**Ke mana kau akan membawaku pergi?"**_

"_**Ke tempat di mana aku bisa melihat sakura mekar dengan begitu indah—**_

—_**selamanya."**_

_**.**_

* * *

**#1 Semi: Ingatan yang Hilang**

**Spring: The Lost Memory**

* * *

Untuk beberapa detik, semua nampak sunyi. Yang terdengar di telinga masing-masing hanya sekedar desiran ombak, suara sekelompok burung bercicit. Terkadang, pasir-pasir putih di pijakan ikut mengalir mengikuti arah angin. Butirannya mengambang riang dan menari-nari di udara.

Sedikit ragu, Sasuke merentangkan tangannya. Bermaksud memberikan ruang untuk mengisi kerinduan bagi ia dan anaknya.

"Ayah?" gumam Haruki setengah tak percaya. " Betul kamu Ayah?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan menarik tubuh kecil nan rapuh anaknya. Mendekapnya hangat dalam pelukan kasih sayang. Tangannya berkeliaran untuk mengusap rambut anaknya.

"Kebetulan mobil yang kami kendarai mogok dan sedang berada di bengkel sekitar sini," ungkap Sakura sambil mendekat pada Sasuke dan Haruki. "Dan Haruki merengek minta ke pantai dulu sebelum ke rumah."

"Ibu ada di mana?" tanya Sasuke. Bibirnya terus menerus bergerak menghujani Haruki dengan ciuman kasih sayangnya.

"Ibu menunggu di bengkel," jawab Sakura seadanya. "Lucu ya, padahal kami berniat memberikan kejutan di rumah. Tak kusangka bertemu duluan di sini," kekeh Sakura.

Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda di wajah Sakura kala itu. Memang wajahnya masih terlihat manis, tak banyak yang berubah seperti dulu. Parasnya bahkan melebihi keelokannya bertahun-tahun silam. Sungguh sangat dirindukannya. Dan perbedaan yang Sasuke tangkap mungkin dari sepasang mata _viridian_ yang menatapnya berbeda. Bukan tatapan takut seperti dulu, melainkan tatapan yang begitu lembut dan penuh kerinduan.

"Ayah bilang… kau sudah banyak berubah," kata Sakura. Tentu saja seulas senyum terlukis sempurna di bibirnya. Ia sudah mendengar tentang perubahan-perubahan Sasuke lewat Fugaku dari teleponnya selama ini.

Belum sempat Sasuke menyahut, Haruki sudah menyambar duluan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ayah, kenapa Ayah nggak pelnah kelihatan? Kan Haluki malu diejek teman-teman gala-gala dikila nggak punya ayah!" isak Haruki setengah kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mencubit pipi tembem anaknya. "Sebenarnya selama ini Ayah sedang berkelana keliling dunia untuk mencari harta karun untukmu. Nah, karena harta karunnya sekarang sudah Ayah dapatkan, makanya Haruki bisa ketemu Ayah."

Reaksi pertama dari seorang anak kecil Uchiha hanyalah dahinya yang mengkerut bingung. Namun, lambat laun mata penuh linangan Haruki mendadak menjadi mata yang berkilau dengan beningnya. "Sungguh? Mana Ayah?" tanyanya sambil menengadahkan tangan.

"Nanti, kalau Haruki sudah ketemu Kakek dan Paman."

"Ah, Ayah pelit!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu menggendong Haruki dan ia berdiri. Setelah menghela napas cukup panjang, tatapannya mengarah pada Sakura yang masih sibuk berjongkok memandang laut.

_Ini bukan mimpi, ia percaya itu._

_Dan ia betul-betul tak menyangka, bahkan ada kenyataan yang indahnya melebihi mimpi._

_Tuhan benar-benar berbaik hati padanya._

_Setidaknya begitu hari ini—dan entah sampai kapan._

"Aku… ingin bertemu Ibu."

"Ah." Sakura sedikit tersentak dan berbalik. "Tentu saja," sahutnya pelan. Senyum itu merekah tulus, tak berbeda dari yang dulu. Senyum yang lambat-lambat membuat hati Sasuke sejuk.

Ya, rasa sejuk itu kembali Sasuke dapatkan setelah sekian lamanya.

**0o0o0**

Yang pertama kali Itachi lakukan saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke bersama tiga orang yang tak terduga adalah perubahan tubuhnya yang mendadak kaku. Ia sampai tak kuasa menangis atau tersenyum saking kagetnya. Perasaan bahagianya membuncah sampai titik tertinggi. Hal yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan matanya terus saja membulat meski Mikoto memeluknya erat dan menangis memanggil namanya penuh rindu.

"Ibu? Sungguh kaukah?" panggilnya tak percaya. Pada akhirnya, yang ia lakukan hanya menangis kekanakan saking bahagianya, bahkan ketika mendapati bahwa dirinya ternyata sudah menjadi seorang paman. "Astaga, siapa malaikat kecil di sini?" tanyanya kaget. Ia mengangkat Haruki—saat itu Haruki langsung merengek minta diturunkan. "Wajahmu mengingatkanku pada adik kecilku yang manja."

"Om siapa sih?" tanya Haruki galak.

Itachi tertawa lepas. Dalam tawanya, tak jarang ia menggumam akan kemiripan Haruki dan Sasuke. Hal itu yang membuat Haruki makin sebal karena pertanyaannya tak terjawab dengan jelas.

"Ayah, Ayah!"

"Ssst, kamu tahu? Paman ini kakak ayahmu." Itachi melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berusaha medekati Sakura. Jiwanya sebagai seorang kakak pun mengatakan bahwa ia tak boleh membiarkan Haruki mengganggu perjuangan itu.

"Paman?" Haruki menepuk pipi Itachi dengan tangannya yang kecil, hanya sekedar untuk memastikan pemikirannya. "Kakaknya Ayah?"

Itachi mengangguk dalam lalu menciumi Haruki saking gemasnya. Haruki sendiri tidak lagi menolak Itachi, ia masih dalam tahap untuk mencoba memahami semua ini.

Mikoto melepas rindunya yang teramat sangat pada Fugaku, Haruki sedang bercanda bersama Itachi, sementara Sasuke sedang berusaha mendekati Sakura yang sedang mengangkat koper-koper.

"Sini, biar aku saja. Kau istirahat sana," perintah Sasuke sambil mengambil alih koper yang berada di tangan Sakura.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," tolak Sakura dengan halus sembari mempertahankan koper yang dibawanya.

"Keras kepala," dengus Sasuke. Secara refleks, Sakura pun menyerahkan kopernya pada Sasuke. Hal itu tentu saja memunculkan tanda tanya dalam benak Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng, lalu tersenyum masam. "Sayang menolak bantuan." Setelah itu ia menghampiri koper-koper lain yang lebih kecil dan mudah untuk dibawa.

Sasuke tak membalas apa-apa lagi—itu lebih dikarenakan tidak ada yang harus dibalas. 'Apa dia masih takut padaku?' batinnya nyeri.

**0o0o0**

Malam ini begitu sejuk, begitu hangat, begitu penuh romansa dan kekeluargaan. Tempat mengadu gigi yang dulunya begitu suram dan hitam-putih, kini sudah jauh lebih berwarna. Dulu,tempat itu hanya diisi oleh orang-orang jantan yang kesemuanya irit bicara. Namun malam ini, semua sungguh berbeda dengan kehadiran dua wanita dan juga seorang anak kecil yang memiliki semangat berbicara di masa muda.

Bisa dibilang, ini pertama kalinya terjadi acara makan malam yang begitu hangat di keluarga Uchiha. Makan malam yang tak hanya diisi dengan saling bertukar lauk pauk, kali ini pun diselingi canda. Walau begitu, semua tetap teratur sampai makan malam selesai.

Begitu Mikoto dan Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil hidangan penutup, tak seperti biasanya Fugaku membuka suara pada anak-anaknya—ah, mungkin sekarang lebih tepat jika kepada 'cucu'nya.

"Haruki suka tinggal di sini?" tanya Fugaku sambil tersenyum. Hatinya sebagai orang tua (yang dulunya keras) tentu saja kali ini meluluh melihat kehadiran sang cucu di tengah-tengah usianya yang makin memendek._ '_Mungkin aku memang sudah begitu tua dan merindukan kehadiran seorang cucu', begitu pikirnya begitu melihat Haruki.

"Nggak tahu Kek, kan belum tidul di sini," jawab Haruki dengan cara bicaranya yang terdengar agak aneh—mungkin logat Suna. Selesai menjawab, ia langsung memainkan nasi di mangkuknya yang masih tersisa sedikit dengan sumpit.

Fugaku tertawa kecil. Ah, betapa cerdas cucunya ini.

"Haruki nggak boleh begitu, habiskan makananmu. Sayang tinggal sedikit," perintah Sasuke tegas, ia membenarkan posisi sumpit yang Haruki pegang lalu mulai menyumpit nasi untuk anaknya.

"Kenyang, Yah…," keluh Haruki. Matanya yang hijau bening jadi berkaca-kaca, pipinya menggelembung kesal.

"Sshh," Sasuke menggeleng dan terus memaksa Haruki menghabiskan makanannya.

Itachi jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang ia melihat Sasuke tengah meladeni anaknya. Bahkan ia sendiri belum punya anak, dan sekarang Itachi jadi merasa Sasuke benar-benar dewasa dan berjiwa sebagai seorang ayah. Oh, sudah waktunyakah bagi ia untuk beristri? Padahal rasanya, baru kemarin Itachi memeluk Sasuke yang tengah menangis pilu.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Waktu mengalir begitu deras dan tanpa henti. Waktu jugalah yang membawa perubahan. Perubahan yang lambat jalannya, namun nyata hasilnya. Itachi pun baru menyadari perubahan itu sekarang.

Setelah itu, Mikoto datang bersama Sakura membawa makanan penutup. Sekali lagi keluarga itu pun makan bersama. Setelah serentetan acara makan selesai, barulah keluarga itu bebas bicara. Meski begitu, Haruki tetap dalam kondisi harus menghabiskan puding cokelatnya yang masih tersisa.

"Bagaimana Suna?"

"Walaupun tempatnya gersang, kami cukup senang. Lagipula Sakura cepat sekali rehabilitasi di sana," jawab Mikoto atas pertanyaan Fugaku. Jawabannya yang begitu riang mengundang senyum semua. "Kami punya tetangga yang baik-baik. Kepala desa di sana juga pengertian, dia memperbolehkan Sakura yang dalam keadaan hamil tak bersuami untuk tetap tinggal di sana."

Sasuke melirik Sakura sedih. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana gadis itu menjalani hari-hari awal di Suna.

"Awalnya aku juga tak tahu kalau Sakura hamil," kekeh Mikoto sambil melirik Sasuke. "Sasuke ternya—"

"Sudahlah Bu, jangan dibahas lagi," potong Sakura sambil menunduk. Ia mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu-sipu. Hal itu agak melegakan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke takut. Takut kalau Sakura trauma padanya gara-gara kejadian malam itu. Tapi melihat wajah tersipu itu… Sasuke jadi ikut tersipu dibuatnya.

Mikoto tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan bercerita. "Kepala desa yang tahu Sakura hamil, berniat menikahkan putra bungsunya yang seumuran dengan Sakura. Tapi untungnya dia mengerti situasinya setelah kuberitahu kalau ayah dari kandungan Sakura masih hidup."

"Eh?" Sasuke mendelik, sungguh bukan penggambaran ekspresi yang biasanya, Itachi sampai geli sendiri melihat ekspresi adiknya itu.

"Kami sangat beruntung, tetangga kami juga ada yang berasal dari Konoha. Jadi kami lumayan gampang beradaptasi di sana."

"Kenyang," keluh Haruki sambil meletakkan garpunya di atas piring. "Ngantuk…," gumamnya kemudian sambil menguap. Cahaya matanya yang tadi berkilauan kini mulai meredup dan sayu. Tatapannya begitu kosong. "Haluki mau tidul sama Ayah," pintanya manja sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Semua yang melihat itu tentu saja langsung terheran-heran. Bagaimana mungkin Haruki langsung akrab begitu dengan ayah yang baru ditemuinya hari ini sejak ia lahir? Mungkin memang benar, perubahan Sasuke membuat semua orang bahkan bisa menempel padanya dengan gampang. Atau mungkin… itu hanyalah ikatan batin dan kerinduan antara anak dan ayah yang tak pernah bertemu?

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke menggendong anaknya. Sementara itu, Haruki sudah terlelap dalam imajinasinya di alam bawah sadar sambil mencengkeram kaos yang Sasuke kenakan. "Biarkan Haruki tidur di kamarku."

Yang Haruki tidak sadari, ia melupakan harta karun yang dijanjikan ayahnya.

**0o0o0**

Setelah Haruki benar-benar sudah tidur, Sasuke berencana akan pergi ke kamar Sakura. Sasuke merasa, ada banyak yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan Sakura. Ada banyak, banyak sekali.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengetuk pintu, Sakura sudah muncul terlebih dulu. Sasuke pun segera menurunkan tangannya. "Ah, hai," sapanya canggung.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia tetap mempertahankan pintu kamarnya untuk tidak terbuka lebih lebar—pertanda belum mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. Agak lama, barulah ia menjawab. "Hai."

Setelah itu, Sasuke mematung. Semua orang di rumah ini sepertinya sudah tidur terkecuali dirinya dan Sakura. Hal begitu yang menciptakan suasana canggung yang begitu menjengkelkan ini. "Belum tidur?"

"Seperti yang terlihat," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Jujur saja, Sasuke menjadi bingung untuk berkata apa selanjutnya.

"Boleh masuk?"

Sakura tersentak, namun bibirnya tetap terkatup. Agak lama ia berpikir dan memperhitungkan. 'Apa maksudnya sih Sasuke?' pikirnya cemas. Sedikit banyak, kejadian ketika malam di mana Sasuke membawanya ke kamar kembali terlintas seperti kendaraan di pikirannya. Melaju kencang, dan saking kencangnya, sampai membuat Sakura mual dan tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Sakura?" ujung jari Sasuke menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Tentu saja, ada yang ingin dibicarakan?" Sakura tersenyum kecut sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Ya… begitulah."

Aromanya begitu sejuk. Kamar ini baru pertama kali Sasuke sentuh dengan pijakan kakinya. Selama enam tahun ini, ia memang tak merasa pantas memasuki kamar ini sehingga Itachi lah yang selalu membersihkannya. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja, begitu memasukinya, Sasuke merasa ada segenggam hembusan angin yang mengipasi hatinya. Begitu damai tak terkira.

"Terima kasih karena telah membersihkan kamar ini selama aku tak ada," ucap Sakura tulus. Ia mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Bukan aku, tapi Kakak. Aku tak pantas memasuki kamar ini tanpa seizinmu."

Sakura diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Ng, sebelumnya, aku… ingin minta maaf padamu…,"

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu kok."

"…dan terima kasih karena kau bersedia mempertahankan Haruki."

Permata hijau Sakura mengarah pada objek yang tak dapat diperkirakan. Ia menggaruk pipinya, dan sejurus kemudian, mulai tersipu. "Haruki itu kan anakku, dia juga cucu Ibu."

"Tapi… aku memaksamu membuatnya…," Sasuke tertunduk penuh sesal. Kedua belah tangannya berkeringat, dan saling bersahutan. "Kau menerima banyak penderitaan dariku."

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri," sela Sakura sebelum Sasuke berbicara lebih jauh dan mengingatkannya lebih jauh pada masa lalu yang mengerikan. "Yang terjadi, terjadilah. Begitu kata tetanggaku di Suna, haha."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Ia langsung berpikir macam-macam. Apakah tetangga Sakura itu adalah anak dari kepala desa di Suna? Mereka terlihat akrab. "Siapa? Anak kepala desa itu ya?" tanya Sasuke jengkel.

Sakura mengerti betul mengapa Sasuke bereaksi seperti itu. Meski hanya perkiraan, tapi menurut Sakura itu adalah sebabnya. Mungkinkah Sasuke… cemburu? "Bukan kok."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Ya tetanggaku. Dia berasal dari Konoha juga."

"Seumuran denganmu?"

"Ya… begitulah."

"Laki-laki?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalian akrab?" permata hitam Sasuke menyorot Sakura, cahayanya penuh keingintahuan, dan permintaan penjelasan. Dari cara bicaranya tadi, sungguh terdengar tidak sabaran. Tatapannya harap-harap cemas.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura tanpa ragu—dan untuk tambahan, diselingi senyuman yang begitu manis.

Itu membuat Sasuke berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ada berapa sih pemuda seumuran Sakura di Suna?

"Kenapa tidak menikah saja sana sekalian," gerutu Sasuke pelan, namun tetap terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin, dia sudah punya istri dan anak."

"Hn?" alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Jujur, ia lega tapi hanya sedikit.

"Ya… kisahnya begitu panjang. Dia orang biasa dari Konoha, dan mencintai gadis Suna yang bisa dibilang dari keluarga terhormat. Karena sempat tidak direstui oleh mertua, sebelum pulang ke Konoha, dia menandai benihnya pada gadis Suna yang dicintainya. Karena tak punya pilihan, akhirnya mertuanya mengizinkan mereka untuk menikah daripada menanggung malu. Anaknya seumuran dengan Haruki," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Ia mengingat-ingat kisah tetangganya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ternyata ada juga orang yang berpikiran pendek dan bodoh begitu, hampir sama seperti dirinya. Bertidak tanpa memikirkan apa jadinya, dan yang ajaib, orang itu beruntung.

"Aku ingin mendengar lebih banyak cerita darimu," ungkap Sasuke tulus. Senyumnya mengembang ringan, mengakibatkan timbulnya rona kemerahan di pipi Sakura.

Sakura memalingkan wajah. Entah mengapa, ia jadi sulit bernapas melihat senyum Sasuke yang seperti tadi. Astaga…. "Boleh saja," lalu ia melanjutkan, "Kudengar kau sama sekali tak diberitahu mengenai kabarku dan Ibu?"

"Yah… begitulah." Sasuke menggerutu. "Itu hukuman dari Ayah. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku mesti menerima konsekuensinya dan bersabar menunggu." Sasuke memalingkan wajah sedikit. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Maksudku, eng, kau kan…."

"Justru karena itu, aku jadi punya motivasi untuk masa depan," sahut Sakura dengan bijak, ia tersenyum dan menerawang. "Awalnya aku memang terpuruk, tapi tidak untuk seterusnya. Beberapa hal telah membuatku memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter—"

"Kau dokter?" potong Sasuke tak sabaran. Ia sama sekali tak membayangkan kalau… kalau…

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. "Aku bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha."

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata. Semua begitu terencana dan penuh kejutan, bukan? Sejak awal Sakura dan ibunya sudah mempersiapkan ini.

Lambat-lambat Sasuke tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat dan bertengger di puncak kepala Sakura. Ia mengacaknya pelan.

Sakura menunduk kemudian memejamkan mata. "Aku senang sekali."

"Hn?"

"Rasanya seperti mimpi…. Sejujurnya, sejak dulu aku ingin mengobrol seperti ini…," Sakura meremas seprai yang didudukinya, "…_Kakak_…."

Sasuke menangkap bahu Sakura dan menariknya, mendekapnya dalam pelukan kasih sayang. Matanya terpejam dan terbentuk senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Selama ini aku jadi kakak yang buruk untukmu."

Agak ragu Sakura menggerakkan tangannya. Kemudian ia membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku… aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkan kasih sayangku dengan benar…," Sasuke mendesah kesal. "Aku benar-benar…." Sasuke menangkap kedua belah pipi Sakura.

Sakura memandang Sasuke begitu hangat, pandangan seorang gadis yang dirindukan Sasuke. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama, sampai kemudian wajah Sakura mulai merona.

Sasuke tak dapat menahannya lagi. Rona kemerahan di pipi Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke, akan keinginannya membahagiakan gadis itu. Sehingga nantinya, akan ada rona-rona kemerahan yang lain karena dirinya. Bias-bias kebahagiaan.

Kedua belah tangan Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura. Mengusapnya hangat, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Rasanya seperti berada di dunia lain. Hati Sakura mengumandangkan bahwa ia begitu asing dalam keadaan ini. Sesuatu yang bergejolak, dan menari-nari mendiami selubuk sanubarinya. Sentuhan Sasuke di tangannya, sungguh berbeda. Sakura tahu, kali ini Sasuke sedang tak membicarakan tentang hubungan _kakak-adik_ dengannya. Rasanya sudah lama sejak Sakura merasakan perasaan yang begitu berat ini, yang begitu menggugupkan. Sudah lama… ketika dulu… ada seseorang juga… yang sering memperlakukannya begini. Yang sering menenangkannya. Yang sering menyejukkannya. Astaga… kemanakah eksistensinya selama ini? Ikut terbawa oleh perubahannyakah?

Melihat Sakura tak menyahut, membuat Sasuke kalut. Matanya melirik Sakura, dan mendapati gadis itu terlihat tengah berpikir akan suatu hal. "Ada apa?"

Sakura tersentak, lalu menarik tangannya. Ia menunduk malu, malu pada dirinya yang baru saja memikirkan orang lain ketika Sasuke tengah mencoba membuat dirinya hanya memikirkan keberadaan pemuda itu.

Tapi kenapa baru sekarang Sakura mengingat kembali akan senyuman pemuda yang dulu sering membelanya? Pemuda yang menarik tangannya dan menatapnya cemas sebelum Sakura pergi ke dalam jurang yang membahayakan. _Pemuda yang dulu menjadi sokongan hatinya._

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke panik sambil memegang kedua belah pipi Sakura.

Senyuman yang menyejukkan, senyuman yang menyokong,_ senyuman yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali_. Selama enam tahun ini… keberadaan senyuman itu seakan hanyut oleh perubahan dan rehabilitasinya dari kehancuran.

Sakura masih ingat… bagaimana dulu tangan pemuda itu menahan tangannya, untuk tidak pergi bersama Sasuke. Di malam itu… di malam ulang tahun Sasuke yang ketujuh belas.

Air mata Sakura menetes. Menumpahkan segala beban yang baru saja jadi konflik batinnya. Cairannya menuruni pipi, menyentuh tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Di manakah pemuda itu sekarang?_

Malam itu pun Sakura tak mengingat, bagaimana Sasuke merengkuhnya hangat, dan membuatnya tertidur, melupakan kembali tentang ingatan pemuda sang cinta pertama yang baru diingatnya.

**0o0o0**

Sakura membuka matanya berat. Suara hujan yang berbenturan dengan tanah menjadi simfoni tersendiri bagi telinganya—mungkin ia juga sudah lupa bagaimana suara gemericik hujan di pagi hari mengingat di Suna jarang terjadi hujan.

Sakura mendesah, lalu menengok sekeliling. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tak ada Haruki, juga Sasuke. Ah iya, bukankah tadi malam Sasuke bertandang ke kamarnya? Di mana pria itu sekarang?

Sakura bangkit. Ia pun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Sakura tak begitu ingat kejadian semalam. Yang terakhir kali terekam di memori otaknya, adalah ketika tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyerang kepalanya. Lalu Sasuke meneriaki namanya, dan begitu saja, semua terlihat gelap gulita tanpa cahaya.

Pintu diketuk, kepala Sakura pun terangkat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pintu sudah terbuka, menampilkan sosok Haruki yang duduk di pundak Sasuke.

"Ibu!"

"Awas, menunduk!" perintah Sasuke saat dirinya melewati pintu. Haruki pun menunduk dalam agar kepalanya tak terbentur.

Sasuke menurunkan Haruki di atas ranjang—saat itu Haruki langsung menyergap Sakura untuk memeluknya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke, agak ragu. Sebisa mungkin, ia mencoba melupakan kejadian semalam—lebih tepatnya pada igauan Sakura yang tanpa sadar.

"Baik," sahut Sakura. Senyumnya merekah tulus. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke Haruki yang menggeliat manja di pelukannya. "Hei, ayo mandi-mandi." Sakura menepuk pantat Haruki dengan gemas.

"Sakura…."

"Ya?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura agak ragu. Sejujurnya Sakura merasa agak enggan ditatap seperti itu, terlebih ia belum mencuci mukanya—mandi saja belum.

Namun tak dapat dihindari, akhirnya mereka bertatapan juga.

Dan Sasuke tak menangkap adanya kegelisahan di mata hijau itu. Tatapannya masih sejuk, seperti kemarin.

_Dia tak mengingat kejadian tadi malam._

**0o0o0**

"Hei Sasuke, kapan kau akan melamar Sakura?"

"Akh!" pekik Sasuke saat merasakan lidahnya tergigit tidak sengaja. Ia pun melirik Itachi dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apalagi yang kautunggu? Sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan anakmu tak memiliki ayah dalam status resminya?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Tangannya tak berhenti mengambil keripik-keripik pedas dalam toples di pangkuannya. Lalu dalam sekali lahapan, dua-tiga keripik sudah masuk ke mulutnya untuk dikunyah.

Pagi yang indah di tengah guyuran hujan, keluarga yang hangat berkumpul dalam sebuah ruang. Saat itu Sakura tak ada di tempat, ia sedang mengawasi Haruki mandi.

"Ibu juga tidak sabar melihat kau bersanding dengan Sakura, Sasuke," sahut Mikoto dari arah dapur, "Makanannya sudah siap," sambungnya. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di ruang keluarga sambil melepaskan celemeknya, ia pun melanjutkan, "Dia sudah memaafkanmu kok. Lagipula Sasuke, kau mencintainya, bukan?" goda Mikoto sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Ibu ingin sekali Sakura jadi menantu Ibu secepatnya."

Sasuke tersenyum masam. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak? Apa maksudmu?" protes Itachi dengan nada tinggi. "Jangan mengulur waktu. Ibu sengaja ke sini secepatnya untuk melihatmu menikah dengan Sakura karena Haruki juga sudah harus bertemu dengan ayahnya—ia akan sekolah."

Sasuke mengerjap. Kepalanya berputar ke arah kanannya, ia memandang Mikoto dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan penasaran. Agak lama terdiam, Sasuke pun membuka suara, dengan nada sepelan mungkin. "Sakura mau menikah denganku?"

Mikoto masih mempertahankan senyumnya untuk beberapa saat. Tapi untuk saat yang selanjutnya, ia terdiam dan memasang wajah serius. "Err, Ibu belum bilang sih. Tapi waktu Ibu tanya 'apakah kau rindu Sasuke?' dia menjawab 'ya, aku sangat merindukannya'. Sudah pasti Sakura juga menantikan hal ini, tapi ia malu mengatakannya," jelas Mikoto panjang lebar tanpa menarik napas di setiap jeda perkataannya.

Sasuke mengeluh ringan. Ia pun memalingkan wajah. Jawaban setengah-setengah seperti tadi… tak dapat diukur secara pasti tingkat kebenarannya.

"Ayah juga tak sabar untuk menimang-nimang cucu," Fugaku yang biasanya kalem, kali ini ikut nimbrung. Bahkan dengan perkataan yang sangat mengejutkan. Hal yang membuat Mikoto, Itachi, bahkan Sasuke menatapnya keheranan. "Ayah bertemu Haruki saat ia berumur lima tahun. Jangan lupa itu."

Semuanya terdiam, disusul Sasuke yang kembali memakan keripiknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke? Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke menggeleng ringan. "Nanti saja membahasnya."

"Kau bagaimana sih? Ibu cepat-cepat ke sini karena ingin melihat kalian menikah!" suara Mikoto meninggi. Bahkan napasnya turut memburu. Jengkel sekali ia melihat sikap putranya yang ogah-ogahan dan cuek itu.

Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tatapannya meredup. Pandangannya mengabur, lalu menjadi gelap karena kelopak matanya menutup lama. Pikirannya begitu jenuh hari ini. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia menutup toples di pangkuannya. Kaki-kakinya meregang, lalu diluruskan. Tubuhnya terangkat, lalu ia mulai melangkah pergi.

"Ibu jangan salah paham," ucapnya. Di saat kakinya mulai melangkah lagi, ketika Mikoto hendak meneriaki namanya, Sasuke memotong duluan. "Menikah bukan perkara yang sepele dan mesti diperhitungkan dengan matang."

Langkah kaki Sasuke terus menapaki ruangan-ruangan yang terdiam membisu memperhatikannya berjalan. Tak banyak bicara, Sasuke hanya merenung. Ini bukan permasalahan yang begitu sepele, semudah orang-orang mengucapkan tanpa bertindak.

Mikoto memandangi punggung putra bungsunya yang kian menjauh dengan agak sedih. Ditatapnya Fugaku dan Itachi yang seperti mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

"Dia sudah dewasa. Sebaiknya kita hanya menunggu saja," ucap Fugaku kalem.

Hujan belum juga berhenti. Tangisannya membahana ke seluruh penjuru kota. Derasnya meneriaki alam, dan memanggil kaum sebangsanya untuk turut mengalir. Gemericiknya memecah kegundahan.

Sambil memandangi hujan yang terus mengelabui udara dengan kabut tipisnya yang keluar jalur, Sasuke bertanya dalam hati,

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menikahinya? Sementara hatinya tak tertuju jua padaku. Dia masih memikirkan pria lain, dan aku belum melakukan apa-apa untuk menghapus keberadaan pria itu sepenuhnya dari pikirannya."

**0o0o0**

Tetes-tetes hujan mulai mereda. Payung-payung manusia mulai terkatup seperti halnya bunga-bunga mempersiapkan diri untuk pergantian musim dingin. Langit mulai bersahabat, dan lukisan langit pun mulai terlihat di ujung bukit sana. Merah, jingga, kuning, biru, hijau, nila, ungu—warna bianglala memang yang terindah.

"Kuharap hujan tak turun lagi," gumam Sakura sambil menutup payungnya. Kemudian, ia menoleh pada Sasuke yang tengah menenteng banyak belanjaan di tangannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi ia berbelanja bersama Sasuke—ditambah anak mereka. Sudah beberapa minggu ia berada di Konoha—dan hujan selalu datang tanpa istirahat setiap hari. "Eng, Sasuke," panggilnya agak ragu.

"Hn?"

"Kau tak apa membawa semua itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tak masalah. Aku ini laki-laki."

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

"Ibu, beli es klim," rengek Haruki. Tangannya dengan tak sabaran menarik-narik rok Sakura, kemudian menunjuk sebuah toko es krim besar di seberang jalan. Jujur saja, hari ini ia merasa sangat senang. Sasuke selalu membelikan apa saja yang ia inginkan di sini—Haruki merasa ia sangat disayang dan dimanjakan. Meski berkali-kali Sakura melarang, tapi Sasuke tetap mau membelikan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Kau ingin es krim?" tanya Sasuke penuh perhatian. Meski nadanya terdengar dingin—Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menanggulangi cara bicaranya yang selalu dingin, jadi jangan berkomentar apa-apa—tapi Haruki menganggap suara ayahnya begitu keren saat berbicara. Tegas dan penuh wibawa.

"Boleh?" matanya yang berada di balik kacamata hitam yang baru dibelinya itu mengerjap berbinar—dan Sasuke takkan tahu itu.

"Tentu saja," Sasuke menaruh kantung-kantung plastik di tangannya ke samping Sakura. "Titip ini sebentar, biar aku yang beli."

Sakura mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin membantah karena ini baru saja hujan dan Haruki minta es krim karena ia takut nanti Haruki akan pilek. Tapi, Sakura sangat tahu perasaan Sasuke yang begitu bersemangat memberikan apa yang diinginkan anak yang baru ditemuinya kemarin-kemarin. Perasaan seorang laki-laki yang baru menjadi ayah.

Sasuke berjalan untuk menerobos orang-orang yang melaju di jalanan agar sampai ke toko es krim di seberang. Perlahan, punggungnya mulai tak terlihat, dan terhalang oleh kepadatan orang-orang—yang sebagian besar tengah sibuk menutup payung.

Sakura terus memandangi Sasuke, sehingga ia menjadi lengah, dan kantung plastik yang harusnya ia jaga bisa dengan mudahnya berpindah ke tangan orang lain.

Mata Sakura membelalak. "Pencuri!" ia pun berteriak histeris. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan Haruki dan ia mengejar si pencuri.

Tak ada orang yang peduli. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sakura berjuang sendiri menerobos orang-orang itu untuk menangkap sang pelaku kejahatan. Tapi ia berhenti mengejar ketika ada orang yang menyadari apa yang ia kejar.

Ada orang yang berhasil menangkap si pencuri. Mencekal lengan pencuri itu, lalu meninjunya hingga pencuri itu terjatuh. Lalu orang-orang pun sadar akan keberadaan si pencuri dan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada si pencuri. Pencuri telah tumbang di tengah jalan, di tengah keramaian.

Setiap orang mulai berbisik-bisik mengenai si pencuri yang tengah merintih kesakitan, menyerukan betapa sakit perutnya yang terkena tinju. Petugas pun datang setelah ada beberapa orang yang melaporkan—kebetulan kejadian itu terjadi di dekat pos keamanan. Si pencuri telah dibekuk, dan orang-orang kembali berlalu lalang dengan aman.

Sakura berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju barang-barangnya yang berserakan. Haruki di belakangnya mengikuti, dengan seraut wajah yang kelelahan.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku," ucap Sakura ketika melihat pemuda yang baru saja menolongnya itu tengah memunguti barang-barangnya.

"Tak masalah."

Sakura menerima barang-barangnya yang baru saja dipungut oleh si pemuda baik hati. Seorang pemuda berperawakan tegas, yang memakai _hoodie_ berwarna hitam dan oranye.

Di tengah matahari yang muali bersinar terik, di saat burung-burung menari di langit sambil menyerukan cicit. Sang bianglala di ujung bukit tinggi mulai memudar dan tergantikan oleh kilau cahaya yang membludak semenjak kedatangan sang mentari menggantikan rintikan hujan.

Wajahnya diterpa cahaya yang begitu hangat. Senyumnya mengembang tulus. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan terkena sinar yang membuat silau.

Sakura mematung dalam sekejap. Mata biru jernih yang sangat dikenalnya itu, juga senyuman ringan yang hangat itu. Suaranya yang tegas, namun begitu ramah.

Hal ini terulang kembali seperti malam yang telah lalu itu. Ingatan akan seseorang yang sempat terlupakan kembali menyeruak masuk. Memori-memori berseliweran dan berusaha mengambil tempat teratas untuk diingat. Ingatan tentang seorang murid pindahan menari-nari riang dalam ingatan Sakura. Pemuda yang selalu menenangkannya. Pemuda yang selalu menemaninya saat ia tengah galau. Lalu yang terakhir Sakura ingat, lagi-lagi kepada kejadian di malam itu. Saat tangan sang pemuda menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Sang pemuda, _cinta pertama_.

Tudung _hoodie_-nya terayun oleh angin, dan jatuh, menampakkan rambut pirang yang tegak dan helaiannya yang berkibar santai. Dan itu tak salah lagi.

"Sakura?"

"Naruto?"

Sekejap, Sakura langsung memeluk pria di hadapannya. Bulir-bulir kerinduan telah jatuh. Isakan kebahagiaan membahana di tengah keramaian. Sakura merasakan tangan yang berat mengelus punggungnya, membalas pelukannya.

Dan Sakura pun menjadi lemah.

Ia melupakan segalanya seketika. Tidak Haruki yang tengah memandangnya keheranan, tidak juga Sasuke yang tengah kebingungan mencari sosoknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N**

Konbanwa Gozaimasu…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Sebelumnya, maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu… *ojigi* (formal banget ) Saya hiatus lama gak ya? XD Hontou ni gomennasaaai! Sekarang saya lagi suka main di deviantART, kalo pembaca ada waktu, boleh dong mampir, hehe (meski gambar saya masih sedikit dan gitu-gitu aja)

Yap, ini adalah sekuel dari 'Sesal' dan sialnya, saya hanya bisa membuatnya multichapter, maaf ya 4nk4-ch4n kalo gak suka… Oh iya, omong-omong, masih adakah yang ingat fic itu? XD

Rated M karena mengarah pada konflik rumah tangga. Oh iya, di fic ini nggak terfokus banget ke SasuSaku, akan ada banyak pair lain juga. Dan dan dan, doakan saya ya supaya fic ini kelar paling lama dalam setahun ya :D Saya takutnya nanti malah berhenti di tengah jalan =_= dan yang paling buruk itu kalo sampe discontinued, aaaaa.

Saya tahu kok, saya punya hutang banyaaaak banget sama pembaca, karena itu sebelumnya saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau seandainya pernah mengecewakan kalian :') Bagaimanapun juga, sekarang saya sedang berada dalam masa sibuk-sibuknya seorang pelajar, T.T *ngeles*

**Special thanks to :**

**Patto-san**, babibubebo, **Hatake Depharamita Archuleta**, **Rizuka Hanayuuki**, Inori chan, **Mikaela Williams**, valentina14, Chini VAN, **Haza ShiRaifu**, **Kurousa Hime**, **Tsukiyomi Ayumu Kumiko**, garoo, **BlueWhite Girl**, **SagachIvu**, **Risuki Taka**, **Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru**, Meity-chan, **Eky-chan**, HarUchiha Ai, me, **NHL-chan**, **Key frewse**, Soraka Menashi, **Fumiko Hime-chan**, **V3Yagami**, Youi Schiffer, **L-Ly Three Kazumi**, **Hoshikame nagisa**, **haruno mey**, uchiha ney-chan, **blackcurrent626**, **Park Ra Ra**, **4ntk4-ch4n**, **DarkCrimson Kageya Himesaki, kyuki-uchiha, Michelle Aoki, **princess dilsa, miyank

-Pokoknya, buat semua reader, makasih banyaaaaak! Tanpa kalian, mungkin saya akan malas menyentuh _keyboard_ XD-

At last, **RnR? CnC?**

**Give me feedback please **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love you all,**

**Yamashita H.**


	2. Chapter 2

"…terima kasih karena kau bersedia mempertahankan Haruki."

"Rasanya seperti mimpi…. Sejujurnya, sejak dulu aku ingin mengobrol seperti ini…,"

"Dia tak mengingat kejadian tadi malam."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menikahinya? Sementara hatinya tak tertuju jua padaku. Dia masih memikirkan pria lain, dan aku belum melakukan apa-apa untuk menghapus keberadaan pria itu sepenuhnya dari pikirannya."

"Naruto?"

Dan Sakura pun menjadi lemah.

Ia melupakan segalanya seketika. Tidak Haruki yang tengah memandangnya keheranan, tidak juga Sasuke yang tengah kebingungan mencari sosoknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

* * *

**Penyejuk Musim**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

'**This is SasuSakuNaru's fiction'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#2 Panas: Pertemuan**

**Summer: Meeting**

* * *

Naruto bingung harus memulai dari mana. Ini sungguh di luar perkiraan. Bisa bertemu dengan belahan hatinya—yang dulu menghilang—secara kebetulan. Ah, ia begitu bahagia sampai tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Naruto duduk bertatap muka dengan Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Haruki. Udara cukup dingin siang ini, entah bagaimana, mungkin itu yang membuat baik Naruto maupun Sakura merasa membeku, dan hanya bisa saling memandang satu sama lain. Ada sesuatu, yang sedang mereka pikirkan di balik terkatupnya bibir mereka.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto canggung.

Sakura tak berbeda jauh dari Naruto. Perasaan bahagianya meluap-luap. Bahkan ia hampir mengira dirinya masih bermimpi jika saja tadi Naruto tak menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan membawanya ke sebuah kafe terdekat untuk memberikannya secangkir teh hangat.

"Aku… baik."

"Ah, aku lupa, kau sedang bersama siapa?" pandangan Naruto beralih ke Haruki yang duduk manis di sebelah Sakura. Ia menatap Haruki dengan tatapan mengamati. "Oh, wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang," gumamnya sambil mengusap dagu. "Adiknya Sasuke ya? Haha, kau modis sekali memakai kacamata hitam begitu!"

Haruki sangat heran dengan apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh pemuda asing di hadapannya ini. Kenapa Naruto mengatakan ia adalah adik Sasuke? Haruki berniat mengoreksi, namun Sakura sudah memotong duluan.

"Haha, mirip ya?"

"Iya, semoga saja sifatnya seperti Kak Itachi. Aku ngeri membayangkan ada Sasuke kedua di dunia ini."

Sakura tersenyum—tersenyum begitu masam. Dalam hati, ia mencelos. Astaga, kenapa ia berbohong pada Naruto begitu? Membenarkan Naruto yang mengira Haruki adalah adiknya.

Sakura pikir ia hanya belum siap memberitahukan bahwa Haruki adalah anaknya pada Naruto. Terlebih jika Sakura memberitahukan siapa ayah dari Haruki. Ia belum siap menerima bagaimana reaksi Naruto. Ia takut jika Naruto sakit hati dan buru-buru meninggalkannya—padahal Sakura masih ingin melepas rindu dengan Naruto.

Di sisi lain, Sakura merasa dirinya begitu jahat, ia begitu egois.

Haruki tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ibunya dan Naruto. Ia bingung kenapa Sakura membenarkan Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa Haruki adalah adik Sasuke. Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

"Siapa namanya, Sakura?"

"Haruki."

Haruki memandang Naruto tak suka. Entah hanya firasatnya atau apa, ia merasa Naruto berusaha menarik perhatian ibunya. Ah, tidak, bukan begitu, lebih tepatnya… Haruki merasa kesal karena ibunya terlihat akrab dengan Naruto—pria asing yang baru ditemuinya. Bukannya ini berlebihan, tetapi… Haruki merasa ia bisa mengendus hal berbahaya dari Naruto. Instingnya sebagai anak kecil yang cerdas begitu tajam, bukan?

"Oh, ya ampun, kelihatannya kau memandangku terus, benarkah?" gumam Naruto—yang sedari tadi merasa ia sedang diperhatikan Haruki. Naruto memajukan badannya ke arah Haruki. Ketika tangannya telah siap untuk melepaskan kacamata hitam di depan mata Haruki, Sakura menahannya.

"Hei, jangan bertindak tidak sopan begitu, bodoh. Haruki pemalu dan tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan orang asing dengan cepat," Sakura menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk kembali dengan tenang melalui isyarat tangannya. "Kau jangan membuatnya takut."

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Begitu?" gumamnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum palsu. Ia melakukannya lagi. Ah, betapa berdosanya ia—dengan sengaja mencegah Naruto untuk melepaskan kacamata hitam Haruki. Sakura hanya tak ingin… Naruto melihat warna mata Haruki.

"Ibu, Haluki mau pulang!" rengek Haruki. Ia menarik-narik lengan baju ibunya.

Naruto menggantung alisnya bingung. Ia mengerjap. "Ibu? Dia memanggilmu 'Ibu'?"

Sakura memandang Naruto bingung, bingung mesti menjawab apa. Batinnya bergejolak. Ia melirik Haruki dan Naruto bergantian. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk jujur, namun ada yang sebaliknya. Mungkinkah ia harus jujur dan mengaku pada Naruto kalau Haruki adalah anaknya dengan Sasuke?

Ah, tapi Sakura juga sudah terlanjur berbohong dari awal. Kebohongan yang cepat ketahuan tidak menarik, bukan?

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk memutuskan apa yang akan ia jawab. Lagipula, Sakura memang belum siap mental, bagaimanapun, dulu Naruto adalah pria yang mendiami hatinya yang kerapkali terluka.

"Eng, memang sudah begitu dari kecil. Aku yang merawatnya sejak kecil, ia terbiasa memanggilku Ibu, sedangkan ia memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan 'Mama'," jelas Sakura, dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar meyakinkan.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pemuda itu tak cepat-cepat menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti. Apakah Naruto langsung mengetahui kebenarannya?

_Ah, seharusnya aku tak perlu berbohong, apa gunanya?_—desah Sakura dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku 'Ayah', bagaimana?" pinta Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada Haruki.

"Haluki udah punya Ayah!" Haruki menjawab dengan jengkel. Apa-apaan sih ini? Ia tidak mengerti maksud lelaki di hadapannya ini, terlebih perkataan ibunya tadi.

"Ah, sayang sekali," desah Naruto kecewa. "Jadi, siapa ayahmu? Kak Itachi?" tanya Naruto, tetap mempertahankan nada keramahan di dalamnya.

Haruki menggeleng-geleng. Belum sempat Sakura memotong, ia sudah menjawab. "Ayah Sasuke."

Senyum ramah Naruto perlahan memudar dengan pasti. Ia mengerjapkan mata, dan melirik Sakura bingung. Ibunya Sakura dan ayahnya Sasuke. Haha, lucu sekali. Lelucon macam apa ini?

Sakura mengangkat tubuh Haruki tiba-tiba. Ia menggendong anaknya tergesa-gesa. "Iya, eng, bagaimanapun Sasuke juga sudah bersama Haruki sejak kecil. Kak Itachi juga jarang meluangkan waktunya di rumah, maksudku, hanya aku dan Sasuke yang bisa menemani Haruki," kata Sakura tanpa jeda pengambilan napas sedikitpun. "Aku harus pergi."

"Hm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Ia menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya. "Aku belum menger—"

"Selamat sia—"

Sebelum Sakura sempat melangkahkan kaki, buru-buru Naruto menahan pegelangan tangannya. "Ada apa? Kau aneh sekali, buru-buru begitu."

"Aku harus bekerja."

Naruto tak percaya. Ia menatap Sakura penuh selidik. Bagaimanapun, ia kenal betul bagaimana Sakura. "Apa yang kausembunyikan?"

"Sudah tak ada waktu—"

"Baik, baik." Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Jujur aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu, tapi jika saat ini kau memang benar-benar tak ada waktu, beritahu aku kapan dan di mana aku bisa menemuimu lagi."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan pandangannya yang terlihat penuh rasa bersalah. Agak lama mereka bertatap mata, pada akhirnya Sakura menyobek secarik kertas untuk Naruto.

**0o0o0**

Sasuke tak menampakkan reaksi berarti meski ia telah menyadari bahwa es krim dalam genggamannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai meleleh. Sejauh apapun ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini, matanya tetap tak menemukan keberadaan Sakura dan Haruki. Mungkinkah mereka meninggalkannya? Ah, rasanya mustahil—Sasuke yakin Sakura bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

Setelah menimbang cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke bertanya juga. Ia lontarkan pertanyaan pada seorang pedagang hamburger di tepian trotoar.

"Ah, mungkin yang kaumaksud adalah gadis yang barang-barangnya dicuri," jawab sang pedagang setelah cukup lama ia berpikir dan mengingat-ingat.

"Dicuri?" gumam Sasuke. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih yang begitu singkat, Sasuke pun mulai berjalan menuju pos keamanan di tempat itu—setidaknya Sasuke memperkirakan kemungkinan yang paling mungkin di mana Sakura berada.

Sambil berjalan, Sasuke mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia meminta Itachi untuk memberikan nomor Sakura padanya. Setelah didapatkan, barulah Sasuke membuat panggilan untuk wanita yang sungguh ia cemaskan saat ini—tentu saja anaknya juga.

"Ini aku, Sasuke," setidaknya Sasuke merasa lega mendengar suara Sakura di seberang sana terdengar baik-baik saja. "Aku sudah tahu itu," jeda sejenak, Sasuke menepikan tubuhnya di pinggir jalan, "Kau di mana?—ya, aku akan pulang sekarang—tak apa—sampai jumpa."

Setelah menutup _flap _ponselnya, Sasuke memandang hampa ke arah es krim di tangannya. Sakura dan Haruki sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah—sejujurnya, itu tidak salah. Sakura pasti bingung harus mencari Sasuke di mana—atau mungkin lupa akan dirinya?

Tak perlu berpikir lebih lama, Sasuke membuang es krim di tangannya. Namun, ia tak langsung pulang seperti yang dijanjikan. Kakinya melangkah terlebih dahulu menuju toko es krim yang lumayan besar di hadapannya.

**0o0o0**

"Dengar Haruki, kau jangan bercerita tentang hal tadi pada Ayah ya?" pinta Sakura penuh harap.

Haruki diam saja. Ia masih begitu kecil untuk langsung mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Karena itu, ia tidak menjawab dan malah melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya pada ibunya.

"Tentang Om Naruto," tambah Sakura kemudian.

"Kenapa?" mata Haruki berkedip. "Kalena Om Naluto minta dipanggil Ayah sama Haluki?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Sakura pelan. "Kau pasti akan sedih kalau Ayah bersedih kan?" tanya Sakura, disambut anggukan Haruki. "Kalau Haruki cerita tentang Om Naruto, mungkin Ayah akan sedih."

"Kenapa Ayah halus sedih? Ibu saja nggak sedih, padahal Ibu sampai ngoblol sama Om Naruto," protes Haruki.

Sakura mendecak lidah. Ia memegang bahu Haruki erat. Dalam hati, ia meminta maaf atas perbuatannya ini. Bukan hanya pada Haruki, namun juga pada Sasuke. "Ibu dan Ayah berbeda. Kau mengerti kan? Jadi jangan bertanya lagi."

Haruki tak langsung mengiyakan. Sepertinya bocah lelaki itu memiliki pemikiran lain, dan berpikir dua kali, itu membuat Sakura sempat menahan napas. Namun, ketika kepala Haruki terangguk kecil, Sakura segera memeluk anaknya bahagia.

"Ibu tahu, kau anak baik."

Haruki tak tahu mengapa. Ia merasa pelukan ibunya begitu asing—tak sehangat yang dulu. Ia merasa ibunya agak berbeda—entah apanya yang berbeda. Haruki merasa yang tengah memeluknya saat ini… bukanlah ibunda baik hati yang ia kenal selama lima tahun ini.

**0o0o0**

Sakura turun dari taksi di mana ia dan Haruki menumpang perjalanan untuk pulang ke rumah. Hanya berselang beberapa menit sampai mobil Sasuke tiba di sana juga. Melihat mobil Sasuke berhenti di hadapannya, sudah membuat Haruki senang tak karu-karuan.

"Ayah! Ayah!" Haruki mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela mobil. Ia terlihat begitu tak sabaran. Bahkan saat Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, Haruki langsung menyerbu untuk memeluk ayahnya.

"Hei, hei, kau rindu pada Ayah?"

Haruki tak menyahut. Pelukannya mengerat, sementara matanya tak sengaja menangkap benda besar di dalam mobil yang membuat matanya mengerjap berbinar. "Itu apa?"

Tak perlu bagi Sasuke untuk memutar badan, hanya sekedar untuk melihat benda apa yang dimaksud Haruki. Tentu saja ia langsung mengetahuinya. "Hadiah untukmu."

Haruki bersorak kegirangan. Ia meminta Sasuke untuk diperbolehkan melihatnya. Sasuke mengambil sekotak es krim yang besar itu dan mengizinkan Haruki untuk melihatnya di dalam rumah saja.

Sakura mematung melihat keakraban antara ayah dan anak di hadapannya itu. Ia bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri ketika mengingat pertemuaannya dengan Naruto. Apakah ia begitu jahat? Ia bukan sosok ibu yang baik?

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Masuklah," perintah Sasuke, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyadari bahwa Sakura diam seperti patung di belakangnya.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Barulah setelah Sasuke memunggunginya, hatinya mencelos. Sasuke benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi baik, tapi kenapa ia merasa kalau ia juga berubah? Berubah ke arah yang tidak ia inginkan. Namun perubahan itu terjadi begitu saja, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**0o0o0**

Berkali-kali Sakura memandangi sebuah pesan singkat yang didapatnya. Dalam sekejap, ia berhubungan lagi dengan Naruto. Rasanya aneh, terlebih Sasuke dan keluarga yang lain tidak mengetahuinya. Setelah berulang kali menimbang, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan. Ia yang sudah berjanji akan bertemu ketika sedang senggang, tidak mungkin akan merusaknya kan?

Ah, hanya saja… Sakura takut ia akan terjebak pada kenangan masa lalunya.

Di dalam sebuah kafe yang baru-baru ini dikunjunginya, Sakura bisa menemukan Naruto. Pria itu menunggu dengan tenang dan sabar di tempat di mana tadi ia duduk bersamanya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyadari keberadaan Sakura. Pria itu segera tersenyum hangat untuk menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"Menunggu lama?"

"Tidak masalah meski harus menunggu selama apapun juga," kekeh Naruto.

Sakura mendengus. "Berarti lama, ya? Aku minta maaf." Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di depan Naruto.

Naruto tak bisa menahannya lagi. Segera ia ulurkan tangannya untuk meremas kedua belah tangan Sakura. Tatapannya semakin melembut saja. Tatapan yang penuh kerinduan. "Aku… merindukanmu."

Sakura tak menjawab, dan ia tak menolak Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Pipinya memanas, dan hatinya menghangat begitu saja. Adakah yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Malam itu… aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa menghubungimu?" tanya Naruto langsung tanpa basa-basi. Rasa penasaran itu masih terus menghantuinya selama enam tahun ini. Dan ia tak bisa melupakan saat terakhir ia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku…." Sakura menunduk sambil menarik tangannya segera.

"Apakah gosip itu benar?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Gosip?" ia tak bisa menahan degupan jantungnya yang memacu semakin cepat.

"Iya, ada yang mengatakan, kalau kau… hendak dibunuh Sasuke…."

Sakura menatap Naruto yang menatapnya cemas. Jujur, ia begitu merasa lega mendengar perkiraan Naruto. "Haha, gosip yang aneh. Nyatanya aku masih hidup sampai sekarang."

"Tapi," Naruto menggeleng-geleng, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku benar-benar merasa cemas. Setelah mendengar gosip itu, besoknya kau memang tidak masuk. Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku saat itu? Malamnya aku langsung berniat ke rumahmu, tapi aku malah kecelakaan," gerutu Naruto. "Jadi, yang malam itu dibicarakan Sasuke apa?"

Sakura sudah tahu jika ia berbicara dengan Naruto, topik mengenai insiden malam itu pasti tak akan lepas dari pembicaraan mereka. Karena itu, dalam perjalanan menuju kafe, Sakura sudah memikirkan itu dan juga jawaban apa yang mesti ia jawab atas pertanyaan Naruto yang sudah ia perkirakan.

"Malam itu Sasuke tak berbicara apa-apa padaku. Ia hanya minta maaf lalu menyuruhku pergi. Maaf ya, saking senangnya, aku sampai melupakanmu."

"Ah," Naruto terperanjat. "Sasuke minta maaf padamu? Bagaimana bisa? Ada angin apa ia jadi begitu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Lalu ia tersenyum—tentu saja senyum palsu. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Ya ampun!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya tak percaya. Matanya membulat lebar, mulutnya menganga. "Aku jadi tidak enak padanya! Jadi gosip itu salah?" Naruto menatap Sakura serius. "Kau tahu? Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke di rumah sakit seminggu setelah aku kecelakaan! Aku tak tahu ia sadar atau tidak, tapi saat itu aku memandangnya begitu kesal dan benci. Andai kedua tangan dan kakiku bisa digerakkan, aku pasti akan menghajarnya. Sayangnya, saat itu bicarapun aku tidak bisa! Oh, aku jadi merasa bersalah!"

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Naruto panik begitu. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai membuat beberapa pengunjung kafe melirik kesal kepadanya.

"Hei, tunggu. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak masuk setelah malam itu?"

"Aku membantu keluargaku membereskan sisa pesta. Sasuke juga tidak masuk kan?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Benar juga." Ia terdiam, lalu mulai tertawa kecil. "Tahu tidak, selama enam tahun ini aku menyimpan dendam padanya! Astaga!" lalu untuk beberapa detik ke depan, Naruto tetap tertawa tanpa bersalah. Barulah setelah beberapa detik lagi, ia terdiam dan memasang wajah serius. "Ah iya, tapi… kenapa saat aku kecelakaan kau tidak menjengukku!" protes Naruto kemudian. "Aku kan jadi tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku salah paham pada Sasuke juga padamu. Kalau tahu gosip itu tidak benar, aku pasti menolak ikut saat Ayah pindah tugas ke Oto!"

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak tahu. Ketika masuk sekolah, yang kudengar, kau pergi karena ikut dengan ayahmu. Waktu Sasuke memberitahuku bahwa ia bertemu denganmu di rumah sakit, aku terlambat. Kau sudah pergi ke Oto," sesal Sakura. Ia tak menyangka dirinya bisa berbohong sampai sejauh ini. "Ah iya, ponselku juga hilang," tambahnya cepat-cepat.

"Salahku juga sih mengganti nomor," keluh Naruto. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Sakura, dan mengacak rambut gadis manis itu gemas. "Kau tidak berubah ya, tetap ceroboh! Jadi, ponselmu juga dicopet seperti barang-barangmu tadi?"

Sakura nyengir sementara Naruto terus mengacak rambutnya. Sejenak ia melupakan tentang kebohongannya. Ia begitu senang saat ini. Kehangatan dari Naruto memang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Ia begitu merindukan ini.

"Enam tahun yang disayangkan hanya karena kesalahpahaman," Naruto menekuk wajahnya menyesal. "Ah, tapi itu tak penting, karena sekarang aku sudah bertemu denganmu lagi," bisiknya bahagia. "Kau tidak mencari penggantiku kan?" canda Naruto sambil tertawa. "Sebenarnya aku berniat mencari penggantimu, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku masih sangat menyukaimu. Dari dulu, hingga saat ini," Naruto meraih tangan Sakura kembali. Tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu, sampai membuat hati Sakura trenyuh.

Sakura tak mampu berkata lebih jauh dan mengucapkan kebohongan-kebohongan yang dibencinya.

Naruto mencium punggung tangan Sakura. "Kita masih pacaran kan?"

Sakura sadar, seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak perlu berbohong. Semakin jauh ia berbohong, maka semakin dekat rasa bersalah menghantui hidupnya yang tak akan tenang. Tapi saat itu, ia tak menyesal akan kebohongannya yang mungkin bisa membawa petaka. Karena percayalah, meski sekejap, Sakura bisa merasakan lagi hatinya bergejolak, seperti baru menemukan kembali cinta pertamanya yang menghilang. Merasakan kembali, indahnya jatuh cinta.

**0o0o0**

Naruto bekerja sebagai seorang fotografer di sebuah perusahaan penerbitan terbesar di Jepang. Pemuda itu bekerja di Hyuuga Media. Selama bertahun-tahun, ia berpindah-pindah tempat bekerja. Ya, ia seringkali dipindahkan ke cabang-cabang perusahaan yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Selama bekerja, Naruto belum menemukan tempat bekerjanya yang cocok. Yang menjadi keberuntungan, putri pemilik penerbitan tempatnya bekerja begitu memanjakannya, dan selalu memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk memilih mana cabang penerbitan yang cocok dengannya untuk bekerja. Bukannya bermaksud jahat, tapi Naruto sering menggunakan kebaikan putri itu demi dirinya pribadi.

"Kau jahat sekali," komentar Sakura sambil mencubit lengan Naruto. "Memanfaatkan kebaikan orang begitu. Ah iya, tapi Hyuuga itu… seperti nama seseorang yang sangat kuhormati…."

"Haha, benarkah? Ah, tapi dengan ini aku bisa berkelana ke seluruh penjuru Jepang. Awalnya, aku ragu datang ke Konoha, aku takut kenangan pahit di sini akan menghantuiku. Tapi… setelah bertemu denganmu, aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan bekerja tetap di sini," ujar Naruto mantap.

"Sepertinya putri bosmu suka padamu," komentar Sakura sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Eh?"

"Dia hanya memberikan kebebasan itu padamu kan?"

Naruto hanya berkedip-kedip heran. Lalu sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum menggoda. "Ada apa? Kau cemburu ya? Hm? Hm?"

"Tidak, kau jangan besar kepala begitu, menyebalkan tahu!"

Naruto tertawa lepas. "Tenang saja, aku tahu kalau dia hanya merasa berhutang budi padaku. Aku pernah menyelamatkan jiwanya," jelas Naruto.

"Huh."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ha?" Sakura mengerjap. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Pekerjaan. Kau bekerja apa sekarang?"

"Oh, ng, aku bekerja di RSU Konoha sebagai dokter umum," jelas Sakura. Sejenak, ia merasa sedikit ragu akan hal ini. Memberitahu Naruto tentang pekerjaannya dan di mana tempat ia bekerja. Mungkin saja pemuda itu akan mendatanginya, bukan? Bagaimana kalau saat itu ada Sasuke? Atau Naruto memaksanya untuk mengantar sampai rumah?

Huh, tapi toh, semua pemikiran itu hangus dalam sekejap. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, barulah setelah itu, Sakura mulai berpikir untuk ke depannya. Ceroboh.

"Wow, ternyata kekasihku seorang penyelamat jiwa," Naruto berkata tulus dengan ekspresinya yang penuh kekaguman menatap Sakura.

Sakura tak berkomentar lagi. Ia hanya bisa terus berjalan dengan tangan saling terpaut satu sama lain dengan Naruto di sepanjang jalan depan deret pertokoan.

**0o0o0**

Sakura menyiapkan keperluan Haruki yang mulai bersekolah besok. Malam ini ia begitu sibuk. Padahal Mikoto menawarkan untuk mengurus Haruki, namun Sakura menolak. Sakura berpikir, sudah tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu untuk mengurus anaknya—dan menurutnya mengurus Haruki tidaklah seberat mengurus ia dan Sasuke sekaligus seperti yang pernah dilakukan Mikoto.

Yang tidak Sakura duga, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk pulang lebih awal, sebelum pukul sembilan malam. Katanya, ia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan mempersiapkan keperluan sekolah Haruki yang pertama.

Melihat Sasuke, Sakura sungguh dihinggapi perasaan bersalah yang tidak terhingga besarnya. Sehingga tiap berdekatan dengan Sasuke, wajah Sakura pasti selalu terlihat seperti sedang menanggung sebuah beban dan ketakutan. Sialnya, Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Sasuke mengira, Sakura masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima ia.

"Ada apa? Kau… masih enggan padaku? Kau tidak percaya kalau aku berubah?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka berdua berada di dalam kamar Haruki.

Sakura terkejut, cepat-cepat ia menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan!" sanggahnya panik.

Sasuke memandang Sakura heran. "Kau sakit?" tanyanya dingin, namun penuh perhatian. Ia menaruh tangannya di dahi Sakura. "Kau tidak enak badan?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia menunduk, dan memejamkan mata. Rasa bersalah di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. "Eng… sebenarnya… aku hanya takut kalau-kalau tidak bisa membagi waktuku antara bekerja dan mengurus anak."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis seperti mengerti. "Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya terlalu serius. Nanti malah akan membuatmu sakit. Bukankah Ibu sendiri yang menawarkan dirinya untuk mengurus Haruki? Kau bisa melakukan tugasmu sebagai seorang ibu selesai bekerja."

Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Oh iya, tentang Haruki besok, biarkan aku saja yang mengantarnya ke sekolah."

"Eh?"

"Tidak apa." Sasuke berdiri, lalu ia menghampiri Haruki yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia mengecup dahi anaknya penuh kasih sayang. Yang tak ia duga, aksinya malah membangunkan Haruki.

"Ayah?" gumam Haruki. Ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Haruki terdiam, lalu ia segera duduk dan memeluk ayahnya. "Haluki mimpi buluk!" ungkapnya ketakutan. "Haluki mau tidul sama Ayah sama Ibu! Haluki nggak mau di sebelah Haluki ada yang kosong!" pintanya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Haruki, mengelus punggung bocah itu pelan, berusaha menenangkan. Lalu ekor matanya melirik ke arah Sakura yang tak kalah terkejutnya dengan ia.

"Aku—" iris hijau terang itu begitu jelas melihat bagaimana tangan Haruki yang gemetaran tengah menggenggam pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan.

Selanjutnya, Sakura tak menyangka. Ia merasa begitu berdosa. Membohongi dua pria sekaligus dalam sehari. Di satu sisi ia menjadi kekasih salah seorang di antara mereka, namun di sisi lain, ia merasa seperti menjadi seorang istri dari salah satu di antara mereka.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N**

Konnichiwa…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Chap 2: done . Maaf atas keterlambatannya ya, hehe XD

Dan maaf juga kalau di chapter ini nggak begitu banyak *kabur*

Ya sudahlah, balesan review~! (seperti biasa, yg login silakan cek PM)

**Chini VAN**: Iya nih, udah dateng (kayak kereta aja) XD soal berapa chapternya, nggak tahu juga, pokoknya nggak terlalu banyak :3 doakan saja ya semoga bisa lanjut sampai tamat. RnR lagi?

**me**: Ini sudah update :3 RnR lagi?

**HikariNdychan**: haduh, masa sih? Tapi saya nggak nangis pas baca lho (ya iyalah) Seneng deh kalo kamu suka :D Ini sudah update, RnR?

**FireKnight17**: Haduh, saya baik hati dan tidak sombong kok *blink* saya sama sekali nggak kejam, hehe. Makasih atas aminnya RnR lagi?

**SS**: Ini sudah update, RnR lagi?

**miyank**: Maaf kalau update nya lama nih hehe. Soal Sasu… hoho, liat saja nanti dia menderita apa enggak XD Ini nggak banyak-banyak kok chap nya (mungkin) RnR lagi?

**Terima kasih juga kepada:**

**Yuukina ScarJou, Obsinyx Virderald, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, d3rin, Karasu Uchiha, momijy-kun, gieyoungkyu, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Nishikido Inori, AsaManis TomatCeri, 4ntk4-ch4n, RUKI's marrionette**

Sepatah dua patah kata dari kalian sangat berarti bagi saya *pelukciumsemua*

**At Last,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love,**

**Yamashita**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ibu? Dia memanggilmu 'Ibu'?"

"Kalena Om Naluto minta dipanggil Ayah sama Haluki?"

"Aku… merindukanmu."

"Kita masih pacaran kan?"

"Sepertinya putri bosmu suka padamu."

"Haluki mau tidul sama Ayah sama Ibu! Haluki nggak mau di sebelah Haluki ada yang kosong!"

Selanjutnya, Sakura tak menyangka. Ia merasa begitu berdosa. Membohongi dua pria sekaligus dalam sehari. Di satu sisi ia menjadi kekasih salah seorang di antara mereka, namun di sisi lain, ia merasa seperti menjadi seorang istri dari salah satu di antara mereka.

* * *

**Penyejuk Musim**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

'**This is SasuSakuNaru's fiction'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**3# Gugur: Ketidaktahuan**

**Autumn: Ignorance**

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyembunyikan sebuah kebohongan, bukan?

Sakura tahu dirinya salah, sangat salah. Namun ia juga sudah terlanjur melakukan kesalahan itu, dan tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia tak mungkin mengulang kembali semuanya dari nol. Ia juga bukan wanita _supernatural_ yang bisa mengulang waktu—atau paling tidak, hanya memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu dengan kembali ke masa di mana kesalahan itu dibuat.

Sakura memang belum resmi menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi tinggal serumah dengannya dan terlebih ia juga telah memiliki anak dari pria itu, membuat Sakura merasa berselingkuh karena hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Jika Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri perihal perasaannya, ia masih saja dilema. Sakura merasa dirinya telah mempermainkan dua pria sekaligus—walaupun sesungguhnya ia tak bermaksud seperti itu. Ia tak ingin Naruto tak menjauh darinya, namun ia juga menginginkan Sasuke berada di dekatnya. Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya, dan Sasuke adalah ayah dari anaknya sekaligus saudaranya. Kedua orang itu memiliki tempat dan jabatan yang berbeda dalam hatinya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia menyayangi mereka berdua dan tak ingin bila keduanya terluka.

_Ah, tahukah kau Sakura? Dengan ketidakterusteranganmu ini justru bisa membuat mereka berdua terluka nantinya?_

Sakura melangkah lesu sambil membawa nampan makanannya. Ia tengah beristirahat siang di kantin rumah sakit. Menyembunyikan kebohongan besar selama sebulan ini bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

"Sakura, kaukah itu?"

"Hn?" Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Di sana ia mendapati seorang perempuan seumurannya berdiri mematung. Rambut kuning keemasan yang panjang menjuntai indah. Poni yang sedikit panjang menutupi bagian mata sebelah kanan. Tak perlu jarum untuk berputar-putar lagi lebih jauh, Sakura bisa langsung mengingat siapa dia. "Ino?"

Yamanaka Ino sebenarnya ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan saat itu juga. Namun, perasaan bahagia itu ia tekan sedalam mungkin mengingat tempatnya berada adalah tempat umum. Tanpa meminta izin, Ino langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. "Ya ampun, kau seorang dokter?"

"Seperti yang terlihat."

Ino memandang Sakura takjub. Masih dalam proses tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Ino bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku… baik-baik saja. Kau?"

"Sama." Ino menatap mata Sakura agak lama. Sungguh sepasang mata yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan mata hijau itu, entah mengapa ia merasa tak ada perbedaan di dalamnya. Masih seredup dulu. Masih terlihat seperti mata yang menahan banyak sekali kesedihan seperti dulu. Tiba-tiba saja, ingatan Ino melayang ke kejadian enam tahun lalu. Pandangannya pada Sakura langsung berubah. Dari tatapan penuh kekaguman, menjadi tatapan penuh rasa penyesalan. "Sakura… Sasuke telah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Hanya aku yang diceritakannya mengenai dirimu, dan juga apa yang telah ia lakukan padamu malam itu."

Sakura terkesiap mendengarnya. Saking kagetnya, terdengar dentingan garpu terjatuh di atas meja, tak sengaja bagi ia untuk menjatuhkannya. Ia membelalak ke Ino. Tak ada perubahan berarti di iris hijau itu. Namun Ino tahu, Sakura tengah menahan tangisnya. "I-Ino… kau—"

Ino memalingkan wajah. "Pasti… aku sahabatmu yang paling buruk ya…?" desah Ino penuh rasa penyesalan. "Selama menjadi sahabatmu, aku tak tahu apa yang kaurasakan, tak peduli akan masalahmu, hanya membesarkan keegoisanku. Padahal, kau… selalu berusaha menyenangkanku…."

Hening sejenak. Kedua sahabat lama itu saling hanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Saling menahan diri untuk tidak berkata tentang sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti satu sama lain.

Sakura menunduk. "Kau tak salah," katanya. "Semua itu terjadi, karena Tuhan memang menghendakinya."

Alis pirang itu terangkat karena pemiliknya heran.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah memaafkannya, bahkan saat ia melakukan hal itu padaku."

"Sakura—"

Tiba-tiba saja suara dering ponsel Sakura mengacaukan pendengaran—merusak pembicaraan. "Maaf, sebentar." Sakura menghindar agak jauh, kemudian mulai mengangkat teleponnya. Tak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya—dan dengan siapa juga.

Denyut berlebihan di jantungnya tidak juga berhenti. Ino memegangi dadanya sendiri. Memandang Sakura dan menyesali tentang perubahan yang ditangkapnya. Ino merasa ia seperti tak mengenal Sakura. Gadis itu tak seceria dulu, tak sehangat dulu. Ino merasa ada jarak di antara mereka.

Mungkin 'hal' itu yang membuat Sakura berubah? Yang membuat Sakura hancur?

Ino mengerjap saat Sakura menoleh padanya. Wajah si merah muda itu terlihat panik. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Ekspresi yang mengutarakan tentang keterdesakan. "Aku harus pergi, Ino. Lain kali saja kita bahas pembicaraan ini!" Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sakura mengambil dompetnya. Ia berlari begitu cepat, dan membuat Ino penasaran.

"Apa… tentang Sasuke?"

Makanan yang baru saja diambil Sakura tak dihiraukan. Ditinggal begitu saja di meja makan. Karena berpikir pasti ada sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang—yang mendesak Sakura tadi, dengan cepat Ino berusaha menyusul sahabatnya.

Sakura berlari ke arah rumah sakit. Setelah bertanya-tanya pada resepsionis, dirinya langsung melaju menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruang pasien di rumah sakit itu. Di sanalah Sakura bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, lalu Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ino yang mengikuti pun tak bisa maju lebih jauh. Barulah saat pria tadi ikut masuk, Ino bisa leluasa untuk mengintip dari luar.

Dilihatnya Sakura tengah membelai rambut seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pasien. Tatapan hijaunya lebih redup dari sebelumnya. Tatapan itu… penuh kasih sayang… sungguh bukan tatapan seorang gadis pada umumnya.

"Dia tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda sakit. Atau mungkin aku kurang memperhatikannya ya?" tutur Sakura kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia hanya terlalu lelah. Ah iya, sepertinya dia menyimpan sebuah beban yang seharusnya tak dipikirkan seorang anak kecil sepertinya. Itu membuat pikirannya agak kacau dan berujung pada kesehatannya yang memburuk," sahut Dokter Kabuto.

"Beban?" gumam Sakura bingung. Ia menatap Haruki yang tengah dibelainya dengan iba. _Apa yang dipikirkan anak sekecil ini sampai membuatnya jatuh sakit?_—batin Sakura nyeri.

"I…bu?" panggil Haruki lemah. Irisnya yang bulat seperti permata _emerald_ mulai terlihat. Kepalanya menengok kesana kemari. "Haruki di mana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit. Tadi Guru Iruka menemukan Haruki jatuh di sekolah," jawab sang ibunda. "Kenapa bisa sampai seperti itu?"

Haruki tak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat pucat. Rasanya miris mengingat Haruki adalah anak kecil yang penuh semangat, kini tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"Wah, sekarang Haruki sudah bisa berkata 'r' ya?" ujar Kabuto, berusaha membuat Haruki semangat.

Haruki mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersipu-sipu. "Hehe…," cengirnya ringan. Tentu saja ia ingat Dokter Kabuto. Dokter Kabuto adalah dokter anak-anak yang menyenangkan. Dulu, Sasuke pernah membawanya untuk periksa di Dokter Kabuto.

"Haruki kan cepat belajar ya," sahut Sakura sambil mencubit pipi anaknya. Haruki semakin tersipu, lalu bangkit dari tidurannya dan memeluk Sakura erat.

"Haruki kangen sama Ibu… Haruki juga ingin ketemu Ayah…," pintanya manja.

"Haha, tenang saja. Nanti Ayah akan datang," jawab Sakura sambil membelai punggung Haruki.

Ino menutup mulutnya. Ia salah lihat? Tidak mungkin. Ia salah dengar? Rasanya telinganya tak pernah bermasalah. Lalu yang dilihatnya ini apa? Kenyataan? Atau hanya mimipikah?

Sakura memeluk seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya 'Ibu'. Seorang anak kecil yang rambutnya begitu mirip… dengan seseorang….

"Astaga…." Ino tak mampu menahan air matanya yang jatuh mengalir. "Bagaimana mungkin?" isaknya pelan, sambil menjauh dari depan ruangan itu. Meski bukan ia yang terlibat, tapi hatinya ikut sakit. Sakura… sahabatnya… ketika malam itu… jadi…?

"Bodoh! Bodoh!" Ino mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Sakura begitu menderita? Ino tahu sekali, Sakura sangat menyayangi Naruto, rasanya mustahil jika Sakura meninggalkan Naruto. Melihat anak itu, Ino bisa memperkirakan berapa usianya. Kalau dihitung-hitung, berarti Sakura memang mengandung enam tahun lalu. Anak yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke… kenapa kau begitu tega? Kau begitu jahat padanya…," geram Ino sakit hati. Rasanya sulit membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi Sakura. Hamil oleh seseorang yang selama ini menyiksanya, terlebih dia tinggal serumah dengannya. Yang paling tragis, Sakura dihamili orang yang tidak dicintainya, orang yang dianggapnya sebagai saudara.

Ino bersandar pada dinding, di dekat ruang tunggu. Ia tak henti-hentinya terisak. Wajahnya ia tutup dengan telapak tangan. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja melewatinya. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Rambutnya emo, sedikit berantakan pada bagian belakang kepala. Dan yang paling ia ingat, mata hitam tajamnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

**0o0o0**

"Udaranya dingin ya."

Ino memandang hampa ke arah luar jendela. Tangannya masih terdiam di atas sebuah koper dalam pangkuannya. Ia tengah melamun.

"Hei, Ino? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" gerutu Shimura Sai kesal. Apa sih yang terjadi? Setelah izin untuk pergi mencari udara segar, Ino kembali ke kamarnya sambil menangis. Sai meminta gadis itu untuk bercerita apa yang terjadi, tapi Ino hanya diam saja. Itu membuat Sai jadi gerah sendiri. "Baiklah, sepertinya sekarang kau yang sakit, tertular penyakit dariku."

Ino tak menyahut juga.

"Ino!" saking kesalnya, Sai menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Ino. Itu membuat Ino menjadi panik.

"A-ada apa? Ada apa?"

Sai berdecak lidah, ia menatap kekasihnya dengan serius. "Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu Ino? Kau tak menyahut omonganku, kau terus saja melamun!"

"A-ah… maaf," desah Ino pelan, sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sai di bahunya.

"Kenapa? Kau bertemu dengan hantu rumah sakit?" gerutu Sai kesal.

Ino menggeleng. "Aku… bukan sahabat yang baik, Sai."

Sai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rasanya sudah lama Ino tidak mengungkit-ungkit soal 'persahabatan'. Pertama kali Sai bertemu gadis itu… benar, keadaannya seperti ini. Sering melamun, dan itu membuatnya bisa melukis gadis cantik itu diam-diam tanpa ketahuan. "Ada apa? Kau bertemu dengan 'Sakura'?" kata Sai dengan nada penuh simpati. Ia duduk di sebelah Ino. Perlahan tangannya menuntun kepala Ino untuk bersandar di bahunya.

Ino tak langsung menjawab. Awalnya ia diam, lalu lambat laun mulai terisak. "Ya… dia adalah dokter di sini."

"He? Lalu kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang? Ada apa? Dia berubah ya?"

Ino menggeleng-geleng. "Dia… masih sama seperti Sakura yang dulu… bahkan… kehidupannya jauh lebih sulit dari yang dulu…. Aku tak tega mengingatnya… hiks."

Yang bisa Sai lakukan hanya membelai punggung Ino dengan lembut. Membiarkan cairan-cairan asin membasahi bahunya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama tangisan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tangisan yang begitu pilu.

Ino dan Sai bertemu di universitas. Sejak bertemu Ino, Sai sudah memandang penuh minat pada gadis itu. Baginya, Ino begitu misterius sehingga membuat Sai sangat tertarik. Ino adalah orang yang ceria, namun ada kalanya Sai memergoki gadis itu tengah melamun, bahkan menangis. Ketika sedang melamun, Sai selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melukisnya tanpa disadari Ino. Setiap hasil goresan kuasnya yang sudah jadi, akan selalu Sai berikan pada Ino secara diam-diam. Awalnya Ino begitu bingung, siapa orang iseng yang selalu mengiriminya lukisan dirinya. Namun ia juga begitu terharu. Terlebih dalam lukisan itu selalu dicantumkan kata-kata penyemangat untuk membuatnya tak bersedih. Lambat laun, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk menunggu lukisan dirinya datang. Ia menunggu itu, seperti menunggu surat.

Selama dua bulan Sai selalu mengirimi Ino lukisannya diam-diam. Ino pun semakin tak bisa menahan diri. Ia menyelidiki siapa pengirim lukisan dirinya. Namun tak perlu waktu lama, Sai datang dengan sendirinya. Pria itu tak bisa menahan perasaannya yang semakin hari semakin jadi. Yang tak disangka, ternyata Ino juga sudah menaruh perhatiannya pada Sai sejak awal. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam.

Setelah berhubungan sebagai seorang kekasih, Ino tak pernah enggan untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Ino selalu bercerita mengenai sahabat baiknya. Mengapa ia begitu murung selama ini adalah karena ia selalu menyesali diri karena tak bisa menahan sahabatnya pergi. Sai memaklumi itu. Lambat laun, ia jadi tahu kalau Ino begitu menyayangi sahabatnya. Ternyata dengan menumpahkan isi hatinya pada Sai, bisa membuat Ino menjadi lebih lega. Setelah itu Ino selalu bersemangat untuk menjadi orang sukses. Dibantu Sai yang mengirimkan beberapa lukisannya ke agen model, akhirnya Ino berhasil menjadi orang sukses. Sai pun begitu, lukisannya mengenai Ino dan juga ilustrasi mengenai persahabatan—yang kebanyakan terinspirasi dari cerita Ino—telah membuat dunia seni lukisan menjadi geger. Dalam sekejap, Sai menjadi terkenal dengan karya-karyanya yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Kau tahu? Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan sahabat terbaikmu sepanjang masa itu," ungkap Sai. Ino sudah sedikit lebih tenang. Gadis itu masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sai, dan membiarkan Sai mengelus-elus rambutnya lembut.

Ino tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin, aku bisa mengenalkannya padamu ketika nanti aku bertemu dengannya lagi," sahut Ino. _Dan setelah aku meminta penjelasan mengenai statusnya sebagai seorang ibu_, tambah Ino dalam hati.

"Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar."

"Haha," Ino tertawa kecil. "Jangan terlalu bersemangat begitu. Kau kan orangnya sangat aneh, masa terlalu bersemangat bisa sakit?"

"Huh, tukang ngejek." Sai menjewer kedua belah pipi Ino sampai gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku hanya ingin mempersiapkannya sebaik mungkin. Yang penting, sekarang aku sudah sembuh," ujar Sai membela dirinya sendiri. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kau memperkenalkannya padaku ketika pameran nanti?" usul Sai.

Ya, alasan mengapa Sai sampai jatuh sakit adalah karena dirinya terlalu bersemangat mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk sebuah Pameran Foto dan Lukisan yang disponsori Dinas Kesenian. Tentu saja begitu, Sai adalah ketua panitianya. Saking bersemangatnya, Sai sampai lembur dan hampir setiap malam ia begadang. Ia ingin mempersiapkannya sesempurna mungkin—mengingat ini adalah Pameran Foto dan Lukisan terbesar tahun ini—dan membuat Sai melupakan kesehatannya. Pria itu terlalu lelah, dan tanpa sadar itu berpengaruh buruk pada kesehatannya.

Ino mengusap dagunya dan menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah, doakan saja aku agar bisa bertemu dengannya lagi sebelum pameran dimulai."

"Huh, gampang, kan? Dia kan bekerja di sini."

**0o0o0**

Malam ini gerimis mengguyur Konoha. Dan lagi-lagi, kursi itu kosong. Kursi yang biasanya selalu ditempati oleh seseorang, sekarang kosong.

"Hei, Suigetsu, apa kau merasa kalau Sasuke mulai aneh?" tanya Karin sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja.

"Mana kutahu, aku tak pernah memperhatikannya, dan aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku mendapat gaji," sahut Suigetsu, ia tetap berkutat di depan komputernya. Menggerakkan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ sambil sesekali melirik ke arah kertas di atas meja sebelah komputernya.

"Aku selalu memperhatikannya, " bisik Karin. "Aku merasa… selama sebulan ini ia berubah. Dia jadi gampang mengeluarkan ekspresi. Terkadang terlihat begitu bahagia, kadang-kadang terlihat cemas," gumam Karin. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil di kepalanya. "Dan dia juga sering pulang cepat, malah sering membatalkan rapat ketika mendapat telepon entah dari siapa." Karin diam sejenak. Lalu ia menatap Suigetsu yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Hei Suigetsu, apa Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu. "Diamlah Karin. Aku sedang bekerja," sahut Suigetsu, dengan tatapan mengarah ke arah layar komputer. Ia mulai jenuh dengan celotehan Karin.

Karena kesal dengan sikap cuek Suigetsu, Karin pun melempar sebuah penghapus dan mengenai kepala pria penyuka air itu. Itu membuat Suigetsu naik darah.

"Kau punya masalah apa denganku, he?" bentak Suigetsu. Ia menatap Karin tajam.

"Kau sok cuek. Dengarkan curhatanku dong!"

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya. "Dasar perempuan. Curhat sana sama Juugo! Aku ini sedang kerja, mengerti?"

Karin melirik Juugo yang juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ah, yang benar saja. Juugo itu hampir tak pernah bicara saat bekerja. Bisa-bisa ia merasa bicara dengan patung kalau curhat dengan Juugo.

"Tapi, semoga saja benar kalau Sasuke memiliki kekasih. Dengan begitu, kau pasti berhenti untuk mengejarnya. Kasihan Sasuke selalu dikejar perempuan setan sepertimu," komentar Suigetsu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Ia asal mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Karin mendelik. Dipelototinya Suigetsu dengan bengis. "Dasar penghianat! Apa itu yang namanya teman? Harusnya kau mendukungku dong!"

"Yah… awalnya begitu. Tapi lama-lama aku capek juga. Sejak kuliah, kau selalu ragu-ragu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu. Terlalu lama untuk menunda, bodoh. Kalau Sasuke sudah jadi milik orang lain, jangan menyesal ya."

Karin menunduk. Ucapan Suigetsu begitu mengena di hatinya. "Bukan begitu…. Kau tahu sendiri kan Sasuke orangnya seperti apa? Dia tak pernah menampakkan perasaannya, orangnya terlalu cuek. Aku takut… kalau ternyata dia tidak suka padaku… aku tidak bisa bersahabat dengannya lagi…," keluh Karin frustasi.

"Kau terlalu pesimis. Kau kan teman wanita satu-satunya Sasuke di universitas! Percaya diri sajalah! Bisa saja Sasuke juga menyukaimu. Lihat saja, dia sampai menjadikanmu sekretarisnya kan? Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi di balik itu."

Karin merasakan jantungnya berguncang-guncang mendengar ucapan Suigetsu. Kalau dipikir-pikir… memang benar. Karin selalu merasa kalau Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Mulai dari teman satu fakultas, lalu menjadi sahabat…. Ingat, Karin adalah satu-satunya teman wanita Sasuke di universitas! Dan juga, mungkin karena tak ingin berpisah terlalu cepat saat lulus, Sasuke menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris padanya. Ah, mungkin saja Sasuke diam-diam memiliki maksud di balik semua itu! Ada udang di balik batu!

Melihat Karin menutup mulut dan terlihat sedang berpikir, membuat Suigetsu lega. Akhirnya ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang juga.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau benar Sasuke sudah punya pacaaar!" teriak Karin kemudian. Ia sampai menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ha…ha…ha…!" Suigetsu tertawa kering. Saking kesalnya ia dengan suara Karin, Suigetsu sampai mematahkan pensilnya menjadi dua. "Berisik kau! Itu karena dia bosan menunggumu tahu!"

"Tapi, tapi, aku kan sudah sering menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa aku menyukainya! Harusnya ia menyadari itu! Kenapa harus menunggu aku yang mengatakannya?"

"Seharusnya kau tahu Sasuke orangnya tidak peka dan egois! Dia begitu sombong untuk berkata lebih dulu!" teriak Suigetsu.

Akhirnya, terjadi adu teriak-teriakan di ruangan itu selama sepuluh menit. Yang ajaib, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu ketenangan Juugo yang sedang bekerja. Juugo menganggap teriakan-teriakan itu hanya angin lalu saja.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku capek! Padahal laki-laki, tapi kenapa kau begitu cerewet sih!" keluh Karin sambil menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ternyata melelahkan juga berdebat dengan Suigetsu.

"Lihat! Gara-gara kau aku jadi menelantarkan pekerjaanku! Waktu sangat berharga tahu! Dan aku kehilangan waktuku sepuluh menit untuk pulang lebih cepat! Dasar tidak berguna! Seharusnya sekretaris payah sepertimu dipecat saja!"

Karin memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Suigetsu, namun tak dihiraukan pria itu. "Huh, Sasuke takkan berani memecatku! Dia membutuhkanku tahu!"

Suigetsu merasakan urat-urat di kepalanya menegang saking kesalnya. _Dasar perempuan, percaya diri di saat-saat begini_, batinnya kesal. Ia melirik Karin yang tengah berpikir keras sambil memegangi kedua belah pipinya yang memerah. Huh, dasar perempuan!

Mungkin karena kejadian di kantornya itu, yang membuat Sasuke semalaman selalu bersin.

**0o0o0**

"HATSYUU!"

"Ah, kau bersin lagi," kata Sakura. Ia memandang cemas ke arah Sasuke yang tengah mengusap-ngusap hidungnya. "Kau sakit?" tentu saja Sakura cemas pada Sasuke. Dalam perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju rumah, sudah beberapa kali Sasuke bersin. Bahkan saat sudah sampai di rumah, Sasuke juga bersin.

Sasuke menggeleng. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, padahal sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah. Ia khawatir, namun bukan pada dirinya, tetapi lebih kepada Haruki yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya. Ia takut suara bersinnya akan membangunkan Haruki, padahal Haruki sedang sakit. "Kau tak keberatan menggendong Haruki? Kupikir ia takkan nyaman bersamaku selama aku terus bersin."

Sakura memberikan payung yang ia gunakan untuk memayungi mereka kepada Sasuke. Lalu Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil Haruki dari gendongan Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Sasuke pun memencet bel rumah.

Pintu terbuka, dan muncullah Itachi dari dalam. "Kudengar Haruki sakit, ya?" tanya Itachi segera. Melihat tubuh lemas Haruki dalam gendongan Sakura, membuat Itachi cemas. "Ya ampun, ternyata benar."

"Iya, tapi kurasa Sasuke juga sakit," kata Sakura. "Ia bersin-bersin terus," tambahnya.

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Ia malu, wajahnya memerah. "Masuklah, di luar dingin." Ia mempersilakan Sakura dan Haruki untuk masuk lebih dahulu. "HATSYUU!"

Itachi menutup mulutnya. Ia menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat bersin. "Kau sih, ini kan gerimis. Cepat masuk!"

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa dan menurut.

Setelah menutup pintu, Itachi cepat-cepat mengampiri adiknya. "Kenapa tidak dirawat saja di rumah sakit?"

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Haruki. Mana mungkin kau, kau kan hanya bersin saja."

"Oh." Sasuke melepas jasnya. "Haruki merengek minta ke rumah."

"Oh…." Itachi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Lalu senyum jahil terpatri di bibir tipisnya. "Ah, kau pasti senang sekali ya? Saking senangnya, sampai bersin-bersin."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke memandang Itachi bingung.

"Halah, pura-pura. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti ini kan Haruki pasti selalu minta tidur denganmu dan Sakura, hihihi," kekeh Itachi.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Pipinya bersemu merah. Namun, emosinya tetap terjaga. "Kapan Ayah dan Ibu pulang?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Oh, jujur saja. Ia tak suka digoda seperti ini—terlebih oleh kakaknya yang jahil dan iseng ini.

"Mungkin seminggu lagi," jawab Itachi. "Biasalah, mengenang masa muda mungkin."

"Oh, baguslah. Sebaiknya jangan beritahu apapun tentang Haruki yang sakit," kata Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dengan buru-buru ia naik ke atas tangga dan menyisakan Itachi yang terkikik-kikik di bawah.

Seperti kata Itachi. Ketika Haruki bangun, ia langsung mencari-cari ayahnya ketika hanya mendapati Sakura yang sedang menungguinya. Sakura pun segera memanggil Sasuke. Dan malam itu, Haruki terlihat begitu bahagia karena bisa tidur dengan orang tuanya.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke agak enggan kalau malam ini ia harus tidur dengan Haruki—tentu saja dengan Sakura juga. Hal itu dikarenakan…

"HATCHIIY!" begitu memasuki kamar Haruki, Sasuke langsung bersin. Hal itu membuatnya kembali keluar kamar.

"Ayah bersin-bersin!" Haruki melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang ayahnya terkaget-kaget.

"Karena itu, Ayah tak bisa tidur denganmu malam ini. Kau tidur dengan Ibu saja ya?" tawar Sasuke.

Haruki menggeleng—pertanda ia menolak. "Nggak mau! Biarin aja Ayah bersin, Haruki juga lagi sakit!"

Sasuke menutup pintu, lalu menghampiri Haruki. "Kasihan ibumu dong, dia kan tidak sakit, nanti ketularan kita," bisik Sasuke.

"Ibu kan dokter, Ayah minta diobati saja sama Ibu!" usul Haruki.

Ekspresi Sasuke menegang. Ia menatap Sakura yang kebetulan saat itu juga tengah menatapnya. Lama kedua insan itu terdiam sampai kemudian Sakura tersenyum manis.

**0o0o0**

Sasuke menidurkan dirinya di sebelah kiri Haruki. Kepalanya terasa pusing, mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura : ia akan terserang flu. Dan sekarang Sakura tengah mengambilkannya obat.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk membelai rambut Haruki yang benar-benar mirip dengan rambutnya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau saja statusnya sebagai ayah bagi Haruki sudah sah secara hukum.

Saat tengah asyik membelai rambut anaknya, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh suara ponsel Sakura. Ponsel itu meraung-raung minta diangkat, bergetar-getar di atas meja di samping kanan ranjang. Awalnya Sasuke ragu untuk mengambilnya, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke tak berhak mengangkatnya karena itu privasi bagi Sakura. Tapi, ponsel itu terus berbunyi meski Sasuke diamkan—harusnya kan yang menelepon tahu diri kalau orang yang diteleponnya tidak ada. Dan Sasuke tak suka itu. Bisa saja suara ponsel itu membuat Haruki bangun.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju ponsel Sakura. Belum sempat Sasuke mengambilnya—Sasuke baru menyentuhnya sedikit—tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

"Sasuke?"

"Ah." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang datang sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas air putih dan beberapa tablet obat. "Ada telepon untukmu." Sasuke mengambil ponsel Sakura, dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura melebarkan mata. Buru-buru ia menaruh nampannya di meja dan meraih ponselnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak sempat melihat siapa yang menelepon."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut dan raut wajah cemas. Ia segera memeluk ponselnya yang baru saja ia matikan.

"Kenapa dimatikan? Barangkali penting," tegur Sasuke. Ia mengambil segelas air yang baru saja dibawa Sakura dan mengambil obatnya.

Sementara Sakura, ia berdiri mematung. Setelah mencoba menghilangkan gemetaran di tubuhnya, Sakura pun menyahut ringan. "Tadi keburu mati, mungkin nanti akan menelepon lagi."

Selesai meneguk obatnya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Oh."

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Tapi benar, belum ada lima detik, ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Sakura pun segera mengangkatnya. "_Moshi-moshi_—" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Ah, Haruki sudah lumayan kondisinya."

"Dari Dokter Kabuto?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sambil menjepit ponsel di antara telinga dan bahunya, ia mengambil nampan yang tadi berisi segelas air dan obat untuk Sasuke. "Biar aku yang membawanya lagi. Kau tidur saja." Sakura tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke sebelum ia keluar kamar dan buru-buru berlari menuju dapur.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang berada di ujung sana terheran-heran. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

"Ah, maaf. Kukira kau Dokter Kabuto. Habis, Haruki sedang sakit. Biasanya Dokter Kabuto ingin tahu tentang keadaannya," jawab Sakura dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung, walaupun Sakura pasti tidak akan tahu itu. "Dasar. Cek dulu dong siapa yang menelepon sebelum mengangkatnya."

"Iya, lain kali aku akan hati-hati. Oh iya, kan sudah kubilang kau jangan meneleponku malam ini. Aku harus menjaga Haruki. Ayah dan Ibu sedang di luar kota."

"Ah, iya, iya. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang kelupaan. Kalau tidak kuberitahu secepat mungkin, nanti aku malah keburu lupa."

"Apa?"

"Hm, sebentar lagi akan ada Pameran Foto dan Lukisan yang disponsori Dinas Kesenian. Aku ingin kau—"

"Ah, begitu, sudah ya. Haruki memanggilku. _Oyasumi_," kata Sakura cepat-cepat. Ia segera mematikan ponselnya. Sakura merasa ada yang datang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau?" tanya Itachi yang baru saja masuk ke dapur. Ia langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng soda dari sana.

"Ah, aku sedang menaruh nampan. Tadi Sasuke baru minum obat," jawab Sakura agak gugup.

"Oh." Itachi mengangguk-angguk. Ia segera meneguk minumannya. "Tadi kau sedang menelepon?"

"Ah, iya."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dokter Kabuto. Dia bertanya tentang Haruki."

Sekali lagi Itachi hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam 'Oh' dengan panjang. "Kalau begitu, kau tidurlah. Ini sudah malam."

Sakura mengangguk. Setelah mencuci gelas, ia segera naik ke atas. Namun, ia tidak segera masuk ke kamar Haruki. Ia berdiri sambil menunduk di depan kamar.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura tak bisa menjamin perkataan Sasuke tadi jujur atau tidak. Yang Sakura takutkan adalah kalau Sasuke berbohong—padahal Sasuke tahu kalau telepon tadi dari Naruto.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia begitu merasa takut dan merasa bersalah. Kenapa ini jadi semakin rumit? Sudah saatnyakah bagi ia untuk berterus terang? Tapi, kepada siapa ia harus berterus terang? Naruto? Sasuke?

_Ya Tuhan, bodohnya aku ini,_ rutuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Mau tidak mau, Sakura berusaha untuk mempercayai kata-kata Sasuke bahwa Sasuke tak tahu siapa yang menelepon Sakura. Ya, mencoba percaya pada Sasuke—meski ada kemungkinan kebohongan pada perkataannya.

Sakura membuka pintu. Sasuke sudah tertidur. Sakura mendekat pada pria itu. Melihat wajah Sasuke, Sakura jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Wajah Sasuke ketika tidur begitu inosen, seperti manusia tak berdosa. Wajahnya juga begitu tampan, membuat rona kemerahan muncul dan mewarnai pipi Sakura dengan sendirinya.

Tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya, Sakura mengecup dahi Sasuke. Namun, begitu sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, ia segera menarik diri. Dipegang bibirnya malu. _Aduh, apa sih yang kupikirkan?_ batinnya malu-malu. Sambil memegang pipinya yang semakin memanas, Sakura mematikan lampu lalu segera merebahkan dirinya di samping kanan Haruki.

Sasuke membuka matanya dalam kegelapan ruangan. Perlahan, tangannya menyentuh dahi. Ia tersenyum kecil.

_Memang tidak mungkin ya. Mungkin karena kepalaku sedang pusing, aku jadi salah lihat_—batin Sasuke.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa begitu senang—tak menyangka Sakura akan mengecup dahinya diam-diam. Malam itu, Sasuke pun melupakan apa yang jadi beban pikirannya sejak Sakura mengangkat telepon tadi. Dalam hati, ia terus bergumam : _Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Naruto yang menelepon Sakura. Aku pasti salah lihat. Dia 'Kabuto', bukan 'Naruto'._

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N**

Konnichiwa…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini! :D

Chap 3: done.

Mungkin memang ceritanya ngebosenin ya? Maaf kalau begitu. Saya hanya ingin membuat cerita yang tidak terlalu terburu-buru dan mengalir begitu saja. Mungkin saya ingin membuat pembaca berpikir, 'Eh, sudah sampai sini toh.' Tapi kayaknya nggak terlalu berhasil *pundung*

Banyak yang bilang kalau di fic ini Sakura jahat. Waduh, kok bisa sih? Bukannya itu manusiawi? Cinta seseorang nggak bisa dipaksakan kan? Bukan salah Sakura juga masih suka sama Naruto XD Yang jelas, saya nggak menonjolkan siapa yang jahat siapa yang baik. Saya membuat plot ceritanya mirip dengan kehidupan sehari-hari (nggak ada yang terlalu jahat dan nggak ada yang terlalu baik)

Ya… semoga pemikiran saya dapat diterima #plak

Ya sudahlah, balasan review! (yg login check PM kecuali buat momijy-kun yg entah kenapa nggak bisa saya kirimi PM )

**HikariNdychan**: Waduh, mau bagaimana lagi, ceritanya memang begitu mungkin memang kebanyakan orang sukanya sama Sakura yg jadi cewek baik ya XD Puncak konfliknya… um, belum dihitung-hitung sih… hehe. Tapi mungkin nggak lama lagi :3 Ini sudah update kok :D RnR lagi?

**Cynee**: Salam kenal. Lagi-lagi ada yang nggak suka karakter Saku di sini *pundung* Sakura kan manusia biasa, pasti juga setiap manusia punya sisi jahat dan baik kan? Masa Sakura bakal selamanya jadi anak baik? XD anyway, thanks for the review, RnR lagi?

**hanae mizuna**: Hehe… ya begitulah… tapi Sakura ibu sayang anak kok Ini sudah update, RnR lagi?

**WinterCherry**: Waah, senang deh tergerak untuk review fic ini XD *peluk* Tentang kapan sadarnya Naruto, suatu hari pasti dia akan tahu kok, :D makanya, ikuti terus yaaaa #plak. Ini sudah update. RnR?

**Kikyo Fujikazu**: Makasih hehe, iya tuh, Sakura tukang boong *dishannaro* Ini sudah update. RnR?

**SS**: Tapi mungkin kalo Itachi yang punya anak, anaknya lebih pinter #dor. Makasih ya atas reviewnya… RnR lagi?

**hannyhutri**: Umm… ini updatenya nggak lama kan? *gigit jari* RnR lagi?

**Fivani-chan**: Waah, saya jadi kepikiran pas baca review kamu XD apa Sakura nanti dibikin galau terus cemburu berat ke Sasu ya? =..=a RnR lagi?

**me**: Ini sudah update (gak tau kilat apa nggak, soalnya nggak pernah ngukur kecepatannya kilat XD) RnR lagi?

**Aoi Ciel**: Salam kenal Ciel-san! :D (berasa manggil Ciel di Kuroshitsuji =_=) Eh, nggak dapet ya? Saya memang nggak pandai dalam membuat pembaca mendapat feel ceritanya, hiks. Hehe, makasih banyaaak! Ini sudah update, RnR?

**momijy-kun**: Makasih atas reviewnyaaa *nangisharu* ya, semoga aja Sasukke nggak terlalu menderita XD soalnya kalo saya lagi pengin, dia bakal saya buat semenderita orang kesurupan (?) *dichidori* Ini sudah update, makasih atas cake coklatnya yaaa Xd RnR lagi?

**Terima kasih juga kepada: **

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, ****Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet****, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, ****RUKI's marrionette****, Karasu Uchiha, ****momijy-kun****, YuuKina ScarJou, ****Soraka Menashi****, tomatcerry, Nishikido Inori**

Sekali lagi, kepada semuanya, thaaaaaanks!

Sebenernya, saya nggak berharap ada silent reader di sini. Kalau kalian baca, paling tidak berikanlah saya masukan untuk fic ini, karena saya sangat membutuhkan itu untuk memperbaiki kekurangan saya. Dan juga, agar saya mengenal siapa saja yang telah membaca cerita saya XD

**So, review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you do, thanks a looot!**

**Love,**

**Yamashita**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ino?"

"Sasuke… kenapa kau begitu tega? Kau begitu jahat padanya…."

"Halah, pura-pura. Biasanya kalau sudah seperti ini kan Haruki pasti selalu minta tidur denganmu dan Sakura, hihihi."

"Tenang saja. Aku tak sempat melihat siapa yang menelepon."

"Iya, lain kali aku akan hati-hati. Oh iya, kan sudah kubilang, kau jangan meneleponku malam ini, aku harus menjaga Haruki, Ayah dan Ibu sedang di luar kota."

Entah mengapa, ia merasa begitu senang—tak menyangka Sakura akan mengecup dahinya diam-diam. Malam itu, Sasuke pun melupakan apa yang jadi beban pikirannya sejak Sakura mengangkat telepon tadi. Dalam hati, ia terus bergumam : Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Naruto yang menelepon Sakura. Aku pasti salah lihat. Dia 'Kabuto', bukan 'Naruto'.

* * *

**Penyejuk Musim**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

'**This is SasuSakuNaru's fiction'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#4 Dingin: Perubahan**

**Winter: Alteration**

* * *

Pagi hari ini, burung bercicit lebih berisik dari biasanya. Padahal, bukan adat Naruto untuk bangun pagi. Namun, suara cicitan yang begitu berisik itu, membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain. Ingin tidur lagi pun susah, matanya sudah terlanjur terbuka.

Begitu bangkit dari tidurnya, Naruto segera meraih ponselnya. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat _wallpaper _apa yang ia pasang untuk ponselnya.

Samar-samar, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Karena penasaran, ia menyingkap sedikit tirai jendela di sampingnya. Ah, tak ada apa-apa. Jalanan di depan apartemennya masih sesepi biasanya. Namun, belum selesai Naruto mencari tahu lebih lanjut, suara bel apartemen memanggilnya untuk segera bangkit.

Siapa pula yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini? Oh, bahkan Naruto belum sempat mencuci mukanya. Mungkinkah Sakura? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Gadis itu kan sibuk dengan pekerjaaannya. Mampir ke apartemen Naruto pun hanya sekali.

Begitu membuka pintu, Naruto mendapat kejutan.

Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya sambil menunduk. Gadis itu memainkan jarinya. Seperti biasa, wajahnya memerah—Naruto hampir tidak pernah melihat wajah gadis itu tidak memerah. Pagi ini ia datang dengan pakaiannya yang sederhana. Hanya berbalut mantel cokelat tua dengan tudung berbulu dan memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam—oh, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, ia seperti habis melakukan perjalanan jauh.

"Hinata?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hinata cepat-cepat mengangkat wajah. "N-Naruto-_kun_, selamat pagi…," sapa gadis itu cepat.

"Bukankah kau berada di Oto?"

"Emm." Hinata menggigit bibirnya, lalu menunduk.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar. "Masuklah," perintahnya.

Hinata menurut. Pipinya semakin bersemu. Gadis itu kelihatannya sangat gugup. Bahkan ketika sudah duduk di sofa, wajahnya tetap tertunduk.

"Maaf, ya. Berantakan," sesal Naruto.

"T-tidak apa. Haha, Naruto-_kun _tidak berubah ya," sahut Hinata, ia menatap Naruto dengan hangat—bermaksud mengubah atmosfer suasana agar tidak terlalu tegang.

"Eng, kau sudah sarapan belum?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan wajah malu-malu.

Naruto pun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Mau ramen, tidak?"

"B-boleh…," jawab gadis itu tanpa ragu. Setelah itu Naruto meninggalkan Hinata menuju ke dapur. Hinata segera memegang pipinya yang semakin memanas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tercium bau yang begitu sedap dari arah dapur. Kemudian, Naruto datang sambil membawa dua mangkuk ramen dan dua gelas air putih. "Makan di sini saja. Ruang makanku berantakan."

Hinata mengangguk. Lalu ia mulai sarapan bersama Naruto. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Sudah lama Hinata tidak merasakan ramen buatan Naruto—lebih tepatnya sudah sebulan. Rasanya tidak berubah, tetap sama. Sungguh rasa masakan yang membuatnya rindu.

"Jadi, Hinata. Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Ah, umm…. Hinata menunduk, mengarahkan pandangannya pada genangan kuah ramen pada mangkuk di tangannya. "Kudengar… Naruto-_kun _akan bekerja tetap di Konoha…."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan alis mengerut. Sejenak, ia berhenti mengunyah, memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya bingung. Apa maksudnya si Hinata ini?

"Ng, a-aku… aku hanya… ingin…."

"Jadi kau juga memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini?" tebak Naruto cepat. Ia memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali menyeruput ramennya.

Hinata menunduk semakin dalam. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang. "N-Naruto-_kun _tidak suka?"

"Haha, Hinata, Hinata. Kau aneh sekali ya. Memangnya kau sungguh tak bisa punya teman di sana?" kekeh Naruto. "Kau itu jangan pesimis. Kau kan gadis yang begitu baik. Hanya saja, kau tidak mau berusa—"

"B-bukan begitu, Naruto-_kun_!" potong Hinata. Sebenarnya, ia sangat malu saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah gadis yang begitu baik. "Aku… aku…," Hinata merasakan matanya memanas. Ia berkaca-kaca.

Naruto menghela napas, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut. "Iya, iya, aku mengerti," bisiknya. "Kau memang kesepian, dan hanya aku yang bisa mengobati rasa kesepianmu itu…," ujar Naruto pelan.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Haha." Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata, tentu saja hal itu berefek buruk bagi Hinata. Hinata bisa saja pingsan saat itu juga. "Ya sudah, jangan sedih lagi." Setelah membuat Hinata mengangkat wajah, Naruto segera membereskan mangkuk dan gelas. Lalu ia membawa benda itu ke dapur, menyisakan Hinata yang menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah Naruto-_kun _mengerti…," desahnya senang. Gadis itu memegangi dadanya yang berguncang. Lalu senyuman tipis terpatri di bibirnya yang merah muda. "Memang hanya Naruto-_kun_… hanya Naruto-_kun_… yang mengerti aku…."

Naruto mencuci mangkuk dan gelas bekas sarapannya dan Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Hinata itu meski sudah dewasa, tapi masih saja seperti anak-anak. Sebenarnya Naruto memaklumi mengapa gadis manis itu begitu. Lahir di keluarga terpandang, namun kurang kasih sayang. Dan Naruto adalah penyelamat rasa kesepian yang amat menyiksa Hinata.

Yah… paling tidak Naruto benar-benar menganggap Hinata sebagai adik yang disayanginya.

Memang agak mengesalkan juga sih. Ia tidak suka Hinata terus mengikutinya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata secara fisik terlihat dewasa—meski secara mental tidak. Bagaimana kalau tersebar gosip yang tidak-tidak? Apalagi kalau sampai Sakura salah paham. Ah, jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Tapi Naruto juga tahu diri. Ia harus balas budi. Hinata terlalu baik padanya. Memberikan pekerjaan yang sangat susah didapatkan olehnya dan memanjakannya sampai membuat Neji—kakak sepupu Hinata—menjadi kesal pada Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong soal Neji, kalau tidak salah sih dia memang tiinggal di Konoha—tapi Naruto tak tahu kabarnya. Kalau saja Naruto bilang kalau ia tidak suka Hinata tinggal di sini, mungkin saja Hinata akan menggunakan alasan bahwa ia tak bisa menolak permintaan Neji untuk ke Konoha.

"Haaah, rasanya seperti diikuti penguntit," gumamnya.

Dan pagi ini, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hinata. Mendengarkan cerita panjang gadis itu selama sebulan ditinggalkannya. Hinata meminta secara khusus pada Naruto untuk berlibur kerja hari ini dan menemaninya—secara, Hinata adalah putri bos. Hinata tidak berubah, masih lembut dan sehalus biasanya. Cara tersenyum, tertawa, juga bicara, tak ada yang berubah. Sebaliknya, Hinata merasa Naruto agak berubah. Namun gadis itu sulit untuk mendeskripsikan apa perubahan Naruto. Mungkinkah… karena pria itu jadi lebih ceria? Raut wajah yang penuh kebahagiaan, belum pernah Hinata lihat selama ia bersamanya.

**0o0o0**

Malam ini, Sasuke tidur nyenyak sekali. Sebaliknya, ia tak tahu kalau Sakura sama sekali tak bisa tidur semalaman dan membuat gadis itu bangun agak kesiangan. Di saat Sasuke dan Haruki sudah membuka mata, Sakura masih saja terlelap. Tidak seperti biasanya.

Sakura tak bisa membedakan ini mimpi atau bukan. Tapi rasanya begitu nyata. Pipinya ditepuk-tepuk berulang kali. Rasanya begitu berat untuk membuka mata. Tapi, ketika telinganya mendengar suara tirai dibuka, cahaya matahari yang masuk tak bisa berkompromi dengan matanya. Itu sangat silau. Dan Sakura membuka mata.

"Bangun, Bu Dokter!" teriak Haruki dengan ceria.

Sakura mengucek mata. Setelah menarik napas, ia menyingkirkan Haruki yang duduk di atas perutnya. Lalu ia mengecek dahi Haruki. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, desahan kecewa terdengar. "Hari ini Haruki libur sekolah saja ya."

"Kenapa? Haruki udah sehat kok!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Memang anaknya ini. Tetap ceria meskipun sedang sakit. "Belum terlalu sehat. Nanti kalau masuk sekolah, Haruki sakit lagi. Terus bisa-bisa kau masuk rumah sakit." Sakura menakut-nakuti dengan suaranya yang dibuat menyeramkan.

"Aaah! Nanti Haruki sendirian di rumah!" Haruki menggeleng pertanda ia menolak. "Haruki mau sekolah! Lagian, hari ini ada murid pindahan di sekolah Haruki!"

Sakura berdecak. Benar juga, Mikoto kan tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa menemani Haruki.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Lagipula, panas tubuhnya turun kan?" usul Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat jendela—ah, sepertinya pria itulah pelaku yang membuat mata Sakura silau. Sekali lagi Sakura menaruh tangannya di dahi Haruki.

"Nanti aku yang akan mengantar dan menjemputnya." Sasuke berkata lagi.

Wajah Haruki menjadi sangat cerah. Mungkin ia sangat senang bisa dijemput ayahnya. Selama Mikoto tidak ada di rumah, ia memang selalu dititipkan pada Guru Iruka. Dan ketika hari sudah sore, maka Sakura atau Sasuke—bahkan Itachi—akan menjemput anak itu.

"Haha," Sakura mengacak rambut Haruki yang berantakan. "Terserah kau deh."

**0o0o0**

Kira-kira, ini pukul sembilan tiga puluh pagi.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Sasuke langsung berlalu menuju kelas Haruki. Padahal seharusnya ia terlambat karena Sasuke baru meninggalkan kantor pukul sembilan, tepat ketika Haruki pulang sekolah. Oh, tapi, kenapa di kelas Haruki masih ramai begitu?

Butuh beberapa menit menunggu sampai kelas benar-benar sepi. Anak-anak sudah pergi menuju ke jemputannya masing-masing. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke bisa melihat Haruki berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ia tidak sendirian, tapi bersama seorang anak perempuan berambut kuning dan dikuncir kuda.

Hei? Haruki masih terlalu kecil untuk menyukai lawan jenisnya, bukan?

"Ayah, Ayah! Ini murid pindahan itu! Ternyata dia Shikata!"

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. Ia memandang teman Haruki yang memandangnya ramah. Mata biru kehijauan yang gelap itu menatapnya dengan berbinar. Shikata? Siapa sih?

"Mirip!" Shikata berkata dengan nada terkejut.

"Hehe, sudah kubilang, kan? Aku memang punya ayah yang sangat tampan!"

Wajah Shikata memerah. Oh, jujur, belum pernah ia melihat ada orang dewasa setampan ayah Haruki. Bahkan omnya yang terkenal paling tampan satu kota saja kalah! Buru-buru, Shikata membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke. "Pagi Om, salam kenal, namaku Shikata."

Sasuke mengerjap. Ah, ini adalah kali pertama baginya untuk berkenalan dengan teman Haruki. Sasuke begitu gugup. Ia tak tahu harus bilang apa. "Ya… salam kenal juga," jawabnya datar. Percayalah, setelah itu Sasuke mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa menjawab sedatar itu pada seorang anak perempuan kecil yang ramah? Terlebih perempuan itu adalah teman anaknya.

"Shika—Haruki?" Gumaman kaget seseorang membuat baik Sasuke, Haruki, maupun Shikata menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan alis berkerut dalam. "K-kau, beneran Haruki?"

"Om Shikamaru!" teriak Haruki girang. Ia segera berlari menuju Shikamaru—pemuda tadi—dan memeluknya erat.

"Astaga, kau sekolah di sini?" Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. "Jadi—" pandangan Shikamaru tertuju pada Sasuke yang menatapnya heran. "Dia…," Shikamaru terdiam memperhatikan Sasuke. Pemuda yang begitu tampan dan terlihat masih muda. Namun, wajahnya benar-benar mirip Haruki. Mungkinkah?

Sasuke menghampiri Shikamaru. Ia membungkuk sopan. "Selamat pagi."

Masih menganga, Shikamaru balas membungkuk. "Selamat pagi."

Agak lama keduanya terdiam. Saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku Nara Shikamaru. Ayah dari Shikata," ujar Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri. "Eng, kau—"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Ayah dari Haruki."

Dan terjawab sudah pemikiran Shikamaru. Ternyata tebakannya memang tidak salah.

**0o0o0**

Sasuke menyesap tehnya perlahan-lahan. Tak berbeda jauh dari Shikamaru. Bedanya, Sasuke dengan tenang meminum, sementara Shikamaru tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke—sedikit-sedikit menoleh.

"Aku… tetangga Sakura di Suna," ujar Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan. "Dan Shikata adalah teman Haruki sejak kecil," tambahnya sambil melirik Haruki yang tengah bermain perosotan bersama Shikata di tempat itu. Mereka berada di sebuah kafe yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Di dalam kafe ini, terdapat taman bermain anak-anak. "Namun, aku memang berasal dari Konoha."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa. Diam-diam, ingatannya beralih ke malam di mana hari pertama Sakura tiba di Konoha. Apakah orang ini yang diceritakan Mikoto berasal dari Konoha? Orang yang diceritakan Sakura dengan segala kecerobohannya dan tindakannya yang tanpa pikiran menghamili seorang perempuan hanya karena tak mendapat restu dari mertua? Kelihatannya pemuda di hadapannya ini pintar, sayangnya berpikiran pendek. "Sakura pernah bercerita tentangmu."

Shikamaru mengeluh. "Ah, perempuan itu. Pasti dia membuka aibku ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin," sahutnya singkat. "Kalau aib yang kaumaksud adalah tindakanmu menghamili putri kepala desa di sana."

Shikamaru tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia mengutuk Sakura dalam hati. Kenapa perempuan itu terlalu blak-blakan sih? Coba lihat apa reaksinya saat bertemu Shikamaru nanti. Pasti ia takkan menyangka, dikiranya ia takkan bertemu dengan Shikamaru lagi? Hah, jangan kira. Shikamaru berasal dari Konoha, ia juga tak bilang akan selamanya tinggal di Suna. "Ya, kau benar."

Huh. Sasuke mendengus, sambil tersenyum kecil. Benar-benar aneh pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Ternyata Haruki memang mirip sekali dengan ayahnya," gumam Shikamaru. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Hn?" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Dulu kupikir kau bukan ayahnya. Haruki tidak mirip dengan orang yang kukira adalah ayahnya. Ah, emm, bagaimana ya? Bingung menjelaskannya."

Sasuke membuka matanya lebih lebar—ia tertarik untuk mengikuti pembicaraan yang dimulai Shikamaru. Tapi apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru? Ia tidak mengerti.

Ditatapnya Shikamaru dalam. "Aku tak mengerti. Memang kau pikir siapa ayahnya? Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa dia ayah Haruki?"

"Awal Sakura datang ke Suna, aku merasa dia sama dengan Temari—istriku. Dia pasti hamil di luar nikah. Kupikir orang yang menghamili Sakura tak mau bertanggung jawab. Karena pada awalnya… aku selalu melihat Sakura memandangi foto seseorang sambil menangis. Foto seorang laki-laki, dan kupikir, dialah yang menghamilinya.

" Tapi Ibu Mikoto menyanggah saat kutanya itu. Dia bilang, ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Sakura mau bertanggung jawab. Hanya saja karena ada masalah, mereka pindah ke Suna. Dan aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal itu lagi." Shikamaru mengambil napas dalam. "Tapi aku sangat kaget saat Haruki lahir. Wajahnya tidak mirip dengan pria yang pernah kulihat di foto yang sedang ditangisi Sakura. Yah… meskipun sudah lama sih—tapi aku masih ingat.

"Setelah Haruki lahir, aku tak pernah melihat Sakura menangisi foto itu lagi. Jadi, aku tak peduli lagi. Lagipula, tidak baik terlalu mencampuri urusan orang. Dan kupikir, itu adalah keajaiban genetik. Mungkin Haruki mirip dengan neneknya, Ibu Mikoto."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Shikamaru. Namun sesaat kemudian, ekspresi wajah Sasuke menjadi kaku. Tubuhnya menegang. Dan Shikamaru menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru curiga. Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandangnya tak percaya.

"Bagaimana… ciri-ciri laki-laki yang kaulihat di foto Sakura itu?"

Shikamaru memiringkan kepalanya. "Sudah lama sekali. Aku agak lupa." Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di kepala. "Yang kuingat… ia berambut kuning, dan yang terpenting," Shikamaru menunjuk pipinya, " Ada tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya."

Oh.

Sasuke bisa merasakan sebagian nyawanya terasa melayang saat itu juga. Hatinya terasa mengacungkan sebilah pedang tajam pada perasaannya. Ia seperti tertembak peluru, dan akan mati seketika. Tangannya sudah terkepal, namun masih saja bergetar. Bibirnya terkatup, namun ingin memaki. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, namun ingin sekali terpejam dan menumpahkan cairan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Dalam keadaan ingin berteriak seperti ini pun, ia tetap harus bisa menjaga emosinya.

"Memang kau kenal siapa dia? Ini tak sopan sih, aku hanya bertanya."

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Mungkin kakaknya Sakura. Keluarga Sakura sudah tidak ada sejak dia kecil. Dan Mikoto adalah ibuku. Sakura diasuh keluargaku sejak kecil."

Shikamaru mengangguk tanda paham. "Aku baru tahu. Mungkin waktu itu Sakura rindu sekali pada keluarganya." Lalu ia tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke. "Oh iya, ia pasti senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Aku jarang melihatnya ceria ketika di Suna. Mungkin ia bisa lebih ceria sekarang. Temari sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

Sasuke balas tersenyum, namun senyumnya begitu terkesan dipaksakan. Oh, bagaimana mungkin ia tersenyum lembut, dan bisa tertawa. Hatinya tak bisa berbohong, kawan. Ia… merasa hatinya telah remuk, berkeping-keping.

Kenyataan bahwa 'mungkin bukan dirinya' yang membuat Sakura tersenyum, menyelip masuk ke dalam pemikiran Sasuke.

**0o0o0**

Pasti akan sulit membawa Sakura ke pelukannya. Sasuke sudah tahu itu, namun kenapa ia masih terus berharap? Seharusnya Sasuke sudah paham. Sejak dulu, perasaan Sakura tak berubah. Namun hal itu selalu disangkalnya. Sasuke selalu berharap setiap manusia pasti bisa berubah seperti halnya dirinya. Tapi kenapa? Semua terasa begitu sulit?

Mati-matian Sasuke melupakan kejadian malam itu. Malam pertama kali ketika Sakura datang ke Konoha membawa Haruki padanya. Malam saat Sasuke bertandang ke kamar perempuan berambut merah muda itu. Ketika tiba-tiba Sakura tak sadarkan diri, wanita itu menggumamkan sebuah nama yang ingin Sasuke hapus dari ingatannya.

Sasuke, kau tak bisa membohongi diri. Jelas-jelas kau mendengarnya menyebut nama _Naruto_, bukan?

Ya, Sasuke tahu itu. Tapi saat keesokan harinya Sakura bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, Sasuke merasa lega. Terlebih, gadis itu sama sekali tak canggung terhadapnya. Sasuke menganggap igauan Sakura saat itu hanya igauan sesaat dan harapannya ia bisa membuat Sakura melupakan Naruto sepenuhnya.

Bukankah kini mereka telah memiliki _ikatan_? Haruki adalah pengikat mereka berdua, kan?

Sasuke juga bukan orang yang terlalu naif, ia hanya terlalu percaya diri. Bukankah Naruto tak ada di Konoha? Yang ada di dekat Sakura kini adalah dirinya. Sakura hanya bisa memandang dirinya. Kecuali… Sakura memang tidak bisa melupakan Naruto, apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang menyelinap. Kemungkinan yang mustahil, tetap bisa terjadi. Ada saja kemungkinan Naruto bisa berada di Konoha, dan Sakura bertemu dengannya. Dan jika kemungkinan itu memang benar….

Ah, bisa saja kan? Semuanya bisa saja terjadi… dan orang yang menelepon Sakura ketika malam itu… mungkin memang Naruto!

Sasuke memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi. Itu membuat hatinya panas. Ia merasa… seperti dihianati dan dibohongi.

Sasuke memegang dahinya dan ia memejamkan mata. _Memang ada kemungkinan… Sakura bisa berbohong padaku…_, batinnya sakit hati. Mungkin saja kecupan Sakura di dahinya malam itu adalah kebohongan. Memang tak ada bukti Naruto di Konoha, namun semua yang diceritakan Shikamaru adalah bukti. Meski Naruto tak berada di Konoha sekalipun, keberadaan pria itu akan selalu berada di hati Sakura.

**0o0o0**

Hari ini, Sasuke sudah berniat untuk tak bekerja demi menemani anak tersayangnya. Entah mengapa, meski sedang kesal sekalipun, Sasuke merasa tenang dan senang jika berada di dekat Haruki. Rasa cintanya sebagai seorang ayah kepada anaknya begitu meluap-luap.

Tuhan, bolehkan ia berharap agar bisa hidup bahagia? Hidup bahagia bersama Haruki, dan ibu dari anak ini?

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Jika suatu saat Naruto benar-benar kembali ke dalam kehidupan Sakura, apa yang akan ia lakukan? Jika suatu saat Sakura akan memilih Naruto, apa yang harus ia perbuat? Jika suatu saat Sakura membawa Haruki dan meninggalkannya untuk hidup bersama Naruto…. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke sudah terlanjur, terlanjur mencintai Sakura dan juga anaknya.

"Ayah kenapa?" tanya Haruki cemas sambil memegang kedua belah pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang anaknya sedih. Ia pun menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya yang begitu mungil. Mata obsidiannya menyorot penuh ke dalam permata _emerald_ di depannya.

"Ayah sedang sedih?"

Sasuke menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kalau disuruh memilih… Haruki ingin bersama Ayah atau Ibu?"

Haruki menggantung alisnya heran. Ia menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Agak lama anak itu terdiam mencari jawaban. "Boleh Haruki minta buat sama Ayah dan Ibu?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lalu memeluk anaknya. Diusapnya rambut Haruki dengan lembut.

Ia tak mau kehilangan anak ini dan juga kebahagiannya yang begitu sederhana dan polos. Apa jadinya jika Haruki memang harus memilih antara ia dan Sakura?

"Ayah… Haruki ngantuk…." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Haruki langsung menguap.

Sasuke melirik jam di tangannya. Ini sudah pukul satu, Haruki memang harus tidur siang. Anak itu juga tampak lelah, mungkin belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari sakit.

Setelah menggendong Haruki ke kamarnya dan menidurkan anak itu, Sasuke berniat beristirahat juga. Ia menuju ke kamarnya. Namun, baru saja setelah ia menutup pintu, rasa pusing melanda kepalanya. Rasa pusing yang teramat sangat. Kepalanya berdenyut. Sasuke cepat-cepat berjalan menuju ke ranjangnya. Rasa pusing itu semakin jadi. Dan belum sempat Sasuke bisa menyentuh bantal dan selimutnya, tubuhnya telah tumbang di atas lantai.

**0o0o0**

Hari ini Sakura sama sekali tak berhubungan dengan Naruto. Hal itu dikarenakan Naruto tengah sibuk meladeni Hinata. Sebenarnya Sakura cukup diherankan karena Naruto sama sekali tak menghubunginya hari ini. Diam-diam Sakura berpikir, mungkinkah Naruto marah karena tadi malam secara sepihak ia memutus teleponnya?

_Ah iya, aku lupa apa yang Naruto katakan tadi malam, jangan-jangan dia benar-benar marah._

Sakura mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tapi rasanya aneh. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang mudah ngambek hanya karena hal seperti itu. Dulu, ketika mereka masih bersekolah, Sakura pernah seharian tidak mengangkat telepon dari Naruto atau membalas pesan pria itu. Tapi keesokan harinya Naruto hanya bertanya mengapa dan bersikap biasa saja kemudian.

Mungkin manusia memang bisa _berubah_ seiring dengan perubahan waktu.

Hari ini Sakura pulang dari kerjanya pukul enam sore. Sebenarnya ia hendak berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto—hitung-hitung memberi kejutan—namun niatnya dibatalkan karena suatu hal. Ya, ia tak menduga akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya dulu dalam perjalanan menuju halte bus.

"Ino?"

"Sakura?"

Kedua wanita itu hanya saling bertatapan kaget sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol di Konoha Park. Kebetulan, mereka sedang berada di dekat situ.

"Sakura… sebenarnya, kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi."

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau… sudah memiliki anak, bukan?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan raut wajah seperti menyesali sesuatu. "Kau melahirkan anak dari Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura terdiam tak menyahut. Ia tampak tak terlalu terkejut dengan ini. Sebenarnya, sudah biasa baginya mendengar Ino mengatakan hal-hal yang sungguh di luar dugaan. Seperti kali ini. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ino tertawa hambar. "Jadi itu memang benar," keluhnya menyesali diri. "Maaf, aku mengikutimu kemarin. Kulihat kau bersama seorang anak kecil yang memanggilmu 'Ibu'. Haha, kau tahu perasaanku saat itu, Sakura? Percayalah, aku menangis melihatnya. Sasuke begitu brengsek sampai membuatmu menderita seperti itu."

"Jangan salah paham," sanggah Sakura. "Aku tak menderita melahirkan Haruki."

"Oh, jadi namanya Haruki?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pohon yang ada di sekitarnya. Sakura melirik Ino dengan pandangan tidak suka. Terlebih dengan nada gadis pirang itu berbicara tadi. "Aku tak menyangka ia berhasil menghamilimu. Dan ajaibnya kau mau mempertahankan bayi yang kaukandung dari pria yang memaksamu membuatnya, haha." Suara Ino mulai serak. Ia tahu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, karena itu ia memalingkan wajah.

"Aku ini manusia, bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tega membunuh anaknya sendiri."

"Tapi dia bukan anak yang kauinginkan!" Ino mulai lepas kendali. Ia menatap Sakura dengan mata biru sejernih air yang menumpahkan air. Ino menutup mulutnya. "Seharusnya aku ada… saat itu… kau pasti—"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak menyesal melahirkannya. Dia anakku, bagaimanapun juga aku berkewajiban menjaganya sebagai Ibu, tak peduli siapapun ayahnya. Kau pasti akan tahu kalau kau sudah jadi ibu, Ino."

Ino menggigit bibir. Ia mulai bisa menahan emosinya. "Kau memang begitu, begitu bodoh. Bisa-bisanya mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

"Dengan kelahiran Haruki, aku malah jadi bahagia."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku takkan sanggup melihat anak yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan orang yang sudah membuatku menderita!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ino… Ino… sahabatnya itu tidak berubah dari dulu. Tetap emosian, dan tak bisa memandang sesuatu dari sudut positif dengan mudah. Gadis itu selalu membesar-besarkan hal yang bernilai negatif.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah balas budimu pada keluarga Uchiha sialan itu! Kau punya hak untuk memilih, Sakura! Dan kalau mau, aku bisa membantumu saat itu juga. Tak perlu bergantung pada keluarga itu!"

"Sudah Ino, cukup. Jangan menjelek-jelekkan keluarga Uchiha. Kau yang tak pernah berada di dalamnya takkan tahu apa-apa. Sudah kubilang… itu adalah kewajibanku sebagai calon ibu, bukan sekedar untuk membalas budi seperti yang kaupikirkan."

Ino menarik napas dalam. Lalu ia menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Tangannya menangkap kedua bahu Sakura. "Dengar, Sakura. Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan saat itu, tapi—"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa?"

"Semua yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Kau tak mungkin mengerti keadaanku saat itu. Jadi, tolong… jangan bahas hal itu lebih lanjut." Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari pundaknya. "Kau sahabatku kan?"

Ino menatap Sakura nanar. Dirinya mencoba mengerti, tapi tidak bisa. Apakah ia adalah sahabat yang baik? Kenapa ia tak bisa memahami Sakura? Mengerti jalan pikirnya, mendukung keputusannya….

"Sasuke… bukan seperti orang yang kaupikirkan lagi…," ujar Sakura seraya menatap ke arah langit yang masih cerah. Memperhatikan sekelompok burung yang tengah bermigrasi ke suatu tempat, mungkin kembali ke sarangnya.

"Itu yang kaukatakan pertama kali padaku. Dan buktinya?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh…." Sakura menunduk. Ia menoleh pada Ino, lalu tersenyum. "Dia adalah sosok ayah yang sangat baik."

Ino terlihat agak kaget. Dahinya berkerut dalam. "Kau menikah dengannya?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng. Ia memalingkan wajah, lalu menunduk. Menatap jemarinya yang saling bersahutan satu sama lain.

Menikah? Tak pernah terpikirkan dalam benaknya akan satu kata itu. Untuk apa sebuah pernikahan itu? Apakah Sasuke sempat berpikir atau sekedar memikirkan tentang itu?

"Sasuke tak pernah melamarmu?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil.

"Dia main-main." Ino menggeram.

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Ia tak bisa membohongi diri. Mendadak pertanyaan itu muncul sendiri dalam benaknya. _Apakah Sasuke sungguh-sungguh mencintainya?_ Jika iya, kenapa ia tak pernah mencoba melamarnya padahal sudah ada Haruki? Bukannya Sakura terlalu percaya diri, hanya saja… harusnya kan… ah. Tapi… jika itu terjadi… pasti masalahnya jadi tambah rumit. Karena bagaimanapun juga… Sakura tak bisa mengelak akan perasaannya. Ia masih memikirkan Naruto. Apakah lebih baik kalau seperti ini saja?

Ah, apakah jahat jika ada perasaan ingin memiliki dua pria sekaligus?

Sakura menunduk lebih dalam. Ada apa dengan perasaannya? Tapi tadi… kenapa ia sempat mengharapkan Sasuke akan melamarnya?

"Jangan katakan kau tinggal serumah dengannya."

"Aku memang tinggal bersamanya."

"Astaga! Apa sih yang kaupikirkan? Itu membuktikan kalau Sasuke tak benar-benar ingin bertanggung jawab!"

"Jangan campuri urusanku lagi, Ino. Sudah cukup kita membicarakan tentang diriku sampai sini!" bentak Sakura. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Ino terus saja menginterogasinya tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Apa ia memang harus mengetahui kehidupan Sakura sedetail itu dan mengaturnya?

"Aku—"

Melihat ekspresi Ino, membuat Sakura merasa bersalah. Sakura tahu, Ino peduli padanya dan mencoba memberikan apa yang terbaik yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu untuknya—walapun Ino tak tahu kalau caranya sungguh salah dan egois. "Maaf, maksudku… aku hanya tidak suka kau mencampuri urusan pribadiku terlalu jauh…," desah Sakura pelan. "Biarkan aku yang menjalaninya. Ini adalah kehidupanku."

"Aku mengerti," balas Ino tak kalah pelan. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai sadar diri.

Sakura membisu. Begitupula Ino. Sepasang sahabat itu pun dilanda kecanggungan dan keheningan yang menyesakkan. Suara-suara berisik dari orang-orang yang tengah sibuk menata tenda-tenda besar di depan mereka seakan hanya kumpulan orang-orang yang bergerak tanpa suara. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau ada niat untuk menikah?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak tahu," sahut Ino ringan.

"Kau masih sendiri?"

Ino menggeleng. Sejurus kemudian ia mulai tersenyum. "Aku memiliki seseorang," ucapnya riang. Matanya mengerling ke arah Sakura. "Sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang menemani kekasihku menata untuk pamerannya nanti."

Sakura mengerjap. Ia memandang Konoha Park secara keseluruhan. Ah, sepertinya akan ada acara besar di sini. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya sedari tadi? "Pacarmu seniman?"

"Begitulah," jawab Ino tersipu. "Akan ada pameran terbuka di sini. Pacarku jadi ketua panitianya."

"Wow." Sakura berdecak kagum. "Siapa namanya?"

"Shimura Sai."

"Ah, Shimura? Pelukis yang sedang naik daun itu ya? Orang-orang di daerahku tinggal saat rehabilitasi, banyak yang membicarakannya. Dia sangat terkenal. Aku tak menyangka kau adalah pacarnya."

Ino tersenyum manis. Pipinya bersemu kemerahmudaan. Ia memejamkan mata, tersipu-sipu. Ia merasa malu, sekaligus senang. "Sebenarnya dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ha?"

"Yah… aku sering bercerita tentangmu padanya," Ino menggaruk pelipisnya dengan telunjuknya yang lentik.

"Sungguh? Aku jadi ingin tahu yang mana orangnya." Mata Sakura mencari-cari di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang sibuk menghias tenda besar.

"Dia sedang pergi," sesal Ino. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kau datang saja ke pameran nanti?"

"Hm? Boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Ini pameran terbuka. Acaranya besok lusa. Nanti akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya. Tenang saja, kau bisa datang malam harinya jika kau sibuk."

"Tak perlu. Kalau lusa, aku libur." Sakura tersenyum senang. Yah… sangat kebetulan sekali, bukan? "Boleh kuajak Haruki?"

Ino tampak berpikir. Mengajak anak yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu? Oh, bisa-bisa itu membuatnya kesal. Tapi… ada juga rasa penasaran melanda hatinya. "Boleh juga. Kalau perlu kau ajak Sasuke sekalian."

"Hm?" Alis Sakura terangkat sebelah. Ia menatap Ino heran.

"Tak ada apa-apa," kata Ino, seakan ia tahu apa pertanyaan Sakura padanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihat sosok '_ayah yang baik_' dalam diri Sasuke. Seperti yang kaukatakan."

Sakura tersenyum ringan pada Ino, dan dibalas senyuman pula. Sepertinya Ino mulai mencoba untuk mengerti dan memahami dirinya. Mencoba menerima sudut pandang penilaiannya terhadap sesuatu, terhadap Sasuke.

Bukankah itu sosok sahabat yang baik?

**0o0o0**

Sakura tak tahu setan apa yang merasuki dirinya kalau sudah bersama Ino. Entah mengapa, ia tak bisa berhenti mengobrol. Kalau bukan karena gerimis yang tak datang tiba-tiba, mungkin sekarang Sakura masih bersama Ino—bahkan mungkin Sakura akan bertemu Sai.

Saat ini Sakura telah sampai di kediamannya tinggal. Ia melihat mobil Sasuke di garasi, dan menganggap kalau pria itu berada di rumah.

Pertama Sakura mengecek Haruki di kamarnya. Ternyata anak itu tengah tertidur pulas. Sakura mengecek dahi Haruki, dan yang ajaib, dahi anak itu sama sekali tak terasa panas—bahkan hangat pun tidak. Padahal seingat Sakura, pagi tadi kondisi anak itu masih belum membaik. Suhu tubuhnya masih tinggi.

Sakura mengecup dahi Haruki. Setelah itu ia segera menuju ke kamar Sasuke. Bukannya apa-apa. Setidaknya ia ingin menyapa sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi merawat Haruki, bukan? Merawat Haruki, sebuah pekerjaan yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang ibu. Ah, Sakura jadi merasa tidak enak karena telah merepotkan Sasuke.

Namun, betapa kagetnya Sakura. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, yang dilihatnya adalah tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai!

"Astaga, Sasuke!" Sakura yang sangat panik langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh pria itu, dan hasilnya mengejutkan! Sakura bisa memperkirakan suhu tubuh Sasuke mungkin mencapai empat puluh derajat! "Sasuke, kau demam!"

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak sadar juga. Sakura begitu panik—padahal seharusnya sebagai seorang dokter, ia tidak berperilaku begitu menghadapi orang sakit.

Sasuke melenguh. Hembusan napasnya bahkan terasa panas.

Sakura tak punya pilihan. Dengan susah payah, ia memindahkan tubuh Sasuke ke atas ranjang. Wajah Sasuke memerah karena demam.

Sakura memandang Sasuke cemas. Ia langsung mengambil termometer yang berada di laci. Segera ia ukur suhu tubuh Sasuke. Dan benar, suhu tubuhnya tepat empat puluh derajat! Dengan segera Sakura membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke. Ia berniat mengganti baju Sasuke dengan piyama.

"Saku…ra?" igau Sasuke. Matanya terbuka sedikit. Sakura tahu, Sasuke pasti setengah sadar.

"Kau demam," sahut Sakura tergesa-gesa. "Nanti akan kuambilkan kompres dan obat," tambahnya cepat-cepat.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan Sakura menelanjangi badannya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara lemari dibuka, kemudian Sasuke merasakan Sakura memakaikan piyama di badannya. Setelah itu ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan kemudian tak ada suara. Barulah sekitar satu menit berselang, Sakura datang membawa wadah berisi kompresan di tangan kanan dan sebuah nampan berisi air dan obat di tangan kiri. Kebetulan saat itu Sasuke membuka matanya sedikit. Ia melihat wanita itu kewalahan membawa berbagai benda di tangannya.

"Mungkinkah kau tertular Haruki?" tanya Sakura cemas. Melihat mata Sasuke yang setengah terbuka itu membuatnya merasa semakin cemas. "Kau harus minum obat dulu." Perlahan-lahan, Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk duduk, namun sama sekali tak berhasil. Sasuke malah memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Sasuke?" panggil Sakura. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke. "Kau harus minum obat."

Sasuke tak menyahut. Akhirnya Sakura tak punya pilihan. Ia memeras kompres untuk Sasuke dan menaruhnya di atas dahi pemuda itu. Di saat itulah mata pemuda itu kembali terbuka, meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Sa…ku…."

"Sasuke, kau harus minum obat!" Sakura buru-buru berkata, takut Sasuke akan memejamkan mata lagi.

Namun, hal yang tidak disangka Sakura terjadi. Ia hanya mematung dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya saat merasakan tangan pemuda itu terangkat dan menekan bagian belakang lehernya. Membawa kepalanya tepat ke atas kepala pemuda itu. Membuat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir hangat pemuda itu.

Sakura terdiam. Ia hanya terdiam. Bahkan ketika bibir Sasuke mulai melumat bibirnya, menyesapnya perlahan-lahan, Sakura hanya terdiam, dan tak bicara apa-apa.

Ia terlalu kaget untuk memahami apa yang sudah terjadi.

Sakura bisa merasakan napas hangat yang keluar dari hidung pemuda di hadapannya membuat wajahnya menghangat. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan tubuhnya tak menolak saat perlahan-lahan Sasuke membuatnya naik ke atas ranjang, dan membuatnya menindih pemuda itu.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Lalu ia berpindah posisi dengan pasti untuk berada di atas wanita yang berada di atasnya tadi. "Sakura…," gumamnya.

Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Sungguh, ia masih belum bisa berpikir dan belum bisa mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi. Otaknya terasa lambat untuk menerima sebuah kejadian yang barusan menimpanya. Sakura baru menyadari semuanya saat menyadari kalau Sasuke hendak menciumnya kembali.

"Sasuke, hentikan!" Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di bibir Sasuke. Matanya menatap mata hitam kelam Sasuke yang terlihat sayu. Dan Sakura sungguh tak yakin. Apakah pemuda di hadapannya ini sadar dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan?

Napas Sakura memburu dan bertabrakan dengan napas Sasuke yang panas. Wajah perempuan itu memerah, sama seperti wajah Sasuke yang memerah karena demam.

Sasuke hanya memandang Sakura hampa. Itu membuat Sakura langsung tahu bahwa pemuda berambut emo itu tidaklah sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Itu adalah pengaruh demam yang terlalu tinggi.

"Katakan padaku… Sakura…," desah Sasuke. "Apakah manusia bisa berubah…?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sasu…ke… kau demam…." Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sasuke membuatnya terjepit. Dan ketika Sakura berusaha untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke perlahan-lahan, Sasuke malah memberontak.

"Katakan padaku, Sakura! Apa manusia bisa berubah?"

Sakura diam tertahan dan menghentikan segala kegiatannya. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh waspada. Memperhatikan pemuda itu. Apakah Sasuke benar-benar sadar, atau hanya berhalusinasi? "Bisa… tentu saja bisa…," jawab Sakura pada akhirnya. Ia menjawab dengan pelan sekali. "Seperti dirimu yang telah berubah sampai sejauh ini. Manusia pasti bisa berubah, asal ada kemauan."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tajam dan tepat sasaran. "Katakan padaku sekali lagi. Kalau begitu… apakah kau bisa berubah…?"

"Eh?"

"Bisakah kau merubah pandanganmu…? Untuk menoleh ke arahku… dan melupakan Naruto?"

Dan Sakura pun membeku dibuatnya.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N**

Konbanwa…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini…

Chap 4: done.

Hwaah, saya bikinnya sambil merem nih *ngucek mata*

Akhirnya selesai juga musim yang keempat XD *halah* Ini chapter spesial untuk kalian yang sedang menunggu hasil kelulusan ujian :3 semoga lulus semuanya yaaaaa! :D

Oh iya, berhubung sebentar lagi saya akan UKK, mungkin update chapter depan bakal lama. Mungkin saya bakal ngelanjutin pas liburan. Tapi 'mungkin' ya XD. Soalnya saya udah bilang sama temen saya di DA kalau bakal bikin doujinshi SS pas liburan. Jadi kalau mendua sama bikin fic juga, kepala saya bakal pecah kayaknya.

Tapi, kalau bikin doujin-nya batal, mungkin saya bakal lanjut ke fic XD Tergantung mood sih, hehe.

Yap, soal adegan di atas, no comment lah. Saya memang nggak pandai membuat adegan seperti itu. Dan, pasti kalian bisa menebak gimana Naruto bisa tahu tentang kebohongan Sakura. Ayo tebak, tebak! XD

Balasan review :3

**momijy-kun**: Waduh... enaknya... ditunggu cake-nya XD Ng... tapi kok kayaknya di sini Naruto banyak ya..? O.o? Antara iya dan tidak Haruki kepikiran soal itu XD Tapi kemungkinan iya (lho?) Aaa... suka SuiKarin ya? (sok tau)#dor Ini udah updateee maaf kalo lama =3= RnR lagi?

**HikariNdychan**: Iya, perbedaan jg diperlukan untuk mengatasi kejenuhan #halah. Aduh, Haruki anak baik kok, pasti dia mau dipeluk Ndychan XD *sok tau*. Yosh, ini sudah update, RnR lagi?

**NenSaku**: Err... sebenarnya nggak harus sih, cuma pengin aja gitu tahu siapa aja yg baca fic ini btw, thanks ya udah tergerak buat revieeew XD Aaa... idenya bagus juga :3 nanti saya pikir lagi. Soal perasaan Sasuke sendiri, mungkin iya mungkin nggak (dia lagi galau tuh XD) Salam kenal NenSaku :) Ini sudah update, RnR lagi?

**Sslove**: Iya, makasih ya doamu untuk SasuSaku :) (saya jadi pengin didoain jg #plak) Waah, masa sih kayak drama film? jadi malu... Soal Hinata... tuh di atas dia udah nongol XD Yosh, RnR lagi?

**Dark ANgel**: Wah... sankyu atas reviewnya... Kayaknya di chapter ini isinya pergolakan batin Sasuke (bener gak sih?) jadinya kan seimbang, hehe :D Ini sudah update, maaf lamaaaa. RnR lagi?

**WinterCherry**: Wah... jarang ada yg bilang kalo Sakura bisa bikin greget XD Kayaknya iya tuh, soalnya kan dia tahu tentang hubungan ibunya sama Naruto *halah* Eh, boleh usul kok, boleh :D. Tapi... emangnya Sasuke nggak teges ya? (baru sadar) Nanti saya coba sebisa mungkin deh bikin dia teges Ini sudah update... RnR lagi?

**SS**: Kalo saya jadi Sakura jg saya pasti bingung setengah mati (tapi kayaknya gak bakal deh saya ada di posisi Sakura =_=) Dan 'ehem' itu apa? O.o? Yup, RnR lagi?

**Aoi Ciel**: Iyaaaa tapi masih imutan Undertaker XD (selera gaje) Semoga Sakura tobat deh, hoho. Yaks, RnR lagi?

**me**: Err... udah suka belumnya, sebenarnya sih udah, cuma masih malu buat bilang XD secara dia dulu pernah nyakitin Sakura. Ini udah update, RnR lagi?

**Fivani-chan**: 'Illfeel' mungkin? XD Waa... saya nggak kepikiran kalo Sasu punya mantan O.O tapi saya juga pengin sih bikin Sakura cemburu, cuma bingung gimana cara cemburunya Yah! Naruto jangan dibuang ke laut dong XD dia udah saya sewa buat main di fic saya #plak. Yo, RnR lagi?

**Nanrina benci flamers**: Wah... nggak papa kok :) Salam kenal jugaaaa! *pinjem speaker mushola juga* Aa... Sakuranya ngeselin ya... o_ov *peace* Ini sudah update, maaf kalo gak kilat XD RnR lagi?

**GK**: Hehe, di fic Sesal Sasuke jahat banget ya? *peace#dichidori. Perasaan Sakura sendiri ke Sasuke, buat sekarang sih kayaknya masih sebagai kakak :3 hihi.. tapi nggak tau buat ke depannya XD Ini dah dilanjutin kok... RnR lagi?

**Mizuki Ruka**: Amiiiiin (lho?) makasih atas reviewnya yaa, RnR lagi? :D

**Soraka Menashi**: Hehe, emang nggak kok... Eh masa sih kalo ada Karin bikin seru? O.o? Ini sudah update, RnR lagi?

**Terima kasih juga kepada:**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, **_momijy-kun_**, airashii-chan desu, **_Uchiha Annisuke ELF_**, Junsuina Ao Yuki, **_tomatcerry_**, Kirara Yuukansa, **_Haza ShiRaifu_**, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, **Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**, Karasu Uchiha, **cherry kuchiki**, Cherry No Blue, **Soraka Menashi**, Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**

**Yo guys,**

**Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love a lots,**

**Yamashita**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau memang kesepian, dan hanya aku yang bisa mengobati rasa kesepianmu itu…,"

"Syukurlah Naruto-_kun _mengerti…,"

"Aku… tetangga Sakura di Suna,"

"Dulu kupikir kau bukan ayahnya. Haruki tidak mirip dengan orang yang kukira adalah ayahnya. Ah, emm, bagaimana ya? Bingung menjelaskannya."

"Boleh Haruki minta buat sama Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Dengan kelahiran Haruki, aku malah jadi bahagia."

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau datang saja ke pameran nanti?"

"Katakan padaku, Sakura! Apa manusia bisa berubah?"

"Seperti dirimu yang telah berubah sampai sejauh ini. Manusia pasti bisa berubah, asal ada kemauan."

"Bisakah kau merubah pandanganmu…? Untuk menoleh ke arahku… dan melupakan Naruto?"

Dan Sakura pun membeku dibuatnya.

* * *

**Penyejuk Musim**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

'**This is SasuSakuNaru fiction'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#5 Semi: Kebenaran**

**Spring: The Truth**

* * *

Rasanya panas dan gerah. Tubuhnya terasa tak memiliki cukup koordinasi untuk digerakkan. Sasuke merasakan penderitaan yang begitu menyakitkan begitu membuka mata. Perlahan pria emo itu meraba lehernya. Hanya halusinasi atau ia memang merasa badannya panas?

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Ia merasa ada beban dengan beribu kilo menjatuhkan diri ke atas dahinya. Oh, Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi?

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul lima. Lima sore atau pagi? Jika ini masih pukul lima sore, kenapa Sasuke merasa kalau ia tertidur lama sekali? Tunggu, bukan hanya itu. Sasuke sedikit mengingatnya. Ya, bukankah ia jatuh? Dan seharusnya sekarang ia berada di lantai.

Mata Sasuke mengarah ke jam listrik yang berdiri setia di atas meja. Ini pukul 05.03 am. Ia memang tidur, dan ada seseorang yang memindahkannya dari lantai ke ranjang.

Dalam ketidaksengajaan, Sasuke menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil, yang membuatnya menggantung alis heran. Ada sebuah nampan dan baskom di atas mejanya. Nampan itu berisi segelas air putih yang telah kosong setengah, dan sebotol wadah berisi obat. Sementara baskom itu berisi air biasa. Di sebelah nampan, ada sebuah kertas. Begitu Sasuke membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu, Sasuke tak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak mengembang.

'_Ayah sakit gara-gara tertular Haruki ya? Haruki minta maaf kalau begitu. Semoga Ayah cepat sembuh ya. Dari Haruki.'_

Hihi, ini tulisan Itachi. Itachi benar-benar kurang kerjaan mau diminta menuliskan surat seperti ini.

Sasuke meraba dahinya. Di sana masih menempel sebuah kain kompresan yang baru Sasuke sadari keberadaannya. Ah, jadi ia memang sakit ya? Ada-ada saja.

Sambil menahan rasa pening menghujan, Sasuke berniat untuk turun ranjang, ia ingin ke kamar mandi. Tetapi, alangkah kagetnya. Ketika hendak turun, ia mendapati kakinya hendak menginjak seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas. Sasuke hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sakura tidur beralaskan _futon _yang digelar di samping ranjangnya.

Jadi, perempuan ini yang merawatnya?

Sekali lagi Sasuke tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega, sangat lega. Perasaan senang yang tak terkira ini… begitu membuat hati Sasuke sejuk.

Dengan perasaan senang yang menguap, Sasuke seakan tak merasakan sakit apapun lagi. Tak panas di tubuhnya, tak juga pusing di kepalanya. Sasuke memindahkan tubuh Sakura dengan hati-hati ke atas ranjang. Diselimutinya wanita itu dengan hati-hati pula.

Sakura sama sekali tak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kalau ia akan terbangun. Kelihatannya wanita itu sangat lelah. Mungkinkah Sakura menjaga Sasuke semalaman?

Sasuke tersenyum sekali lagi dan membiarkan Sakura untuk tertidur pulas. Niatnya menuju kamar mandi pun mendadak hilang.

**0o0o0**

"Ups."

Itachi segera menutup kedua mata Haruki dengan tangannya. Padahal ia tahu, Haruki sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Ya… melihat pemandangan yang tak baik dilihat oleh anak kecil sepertinya.

"Kenapa, Paman?" tanya Haruki heran.

Itachi memutar pikiran. Haruki mencoba menyingkirkan tangannya dari depan mata bocah itu, namun Itachi tak menyerah. Ia tetap mempertahankan tangannya demi kebaikan Haruki di masa depan. Dalam hati, Itachi menyumpah serapahi adiknya sendiri.

"Haruki mau mbangunin Ayah. Kasihan Ibu. Ayah kan lagi sakit, nanti Ibu juga ketularan, kayak Haruki yang nularin Ayah," Haruki memprotes dengan semangat juangnya yang tinggi untuk menyingkirkan tangan pamannya dari matanya.

Itachi meringis. Agak lama ia menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat menggendong Haruki dan melesat ke luar kamar itu. Tapi kelihatannya Haruki menjadi marah dan menjerit keras sekali mengolok pamannya yang menjengkelkan. Jeritan Haruki untuk meminta kembali ke kamar ayahnya mungkin menggema ke seisi rumah yang besar itu.

Sakura tak bisa tidur nyenyak lagi. Keributan yang dibuat Haruki dengan pamannya benar-benar membuat mimpinya tandas dalam sekejap. Terlebih, ia mulai sadar, ada angin yang berhembus dengan teratur dan bersuhu hangat menyapu tengkuk lehernya. Sesuatu yang berat menindihnya, membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak. Sakura membuka mata perlahan. Tuhan, apa yang terja—

"Astaga!" pekik Sakura kaget menyadari posisinya sendiri. Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan ia tidur bersama Sasuke?

"Nggh…." Sasuke melenguh, lalu berpindah posisi. Ia membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura langsung duduk. Ia memandang Sasuke curiga. Apa Sasuke yang memindahkannya? Tapi kapan? Dan kenapa ia tidak bangun saat tubuhnya dipindahkan?

Sakura gigit jari. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Jantungnya berbunyi aneh, detaknya bahkan sangat asing baginya. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh menjalar ke dadanya, lalu semakin merambat, menuju pipinya. Sakura merona.

Kejadian kemarin sore masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya—seberapapun inginnya wanita itu untuk melupakannya. Sedikit banyak, Sakura merasa khawatir. Hal itu tidak bisa dikesampingkan. Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perkataan Sasuke padanya—sebelum akhirnya pria itu ambruk.

Kalau saja ia harus memilih mempercayai kemungkinan terburuk, ia juga tidak tahu apa mesti dilakukan untuk mengantisipasinya.

Kenapa Sakura jadi takut kalau saja Sasuke yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Naruto adalah kemungkinan terburuknya?

Kenapa? Kenapa?

_Perubahan_… Sasuke meminta dirinya untuk berubah… dalam ketidaksadaran pria itu berkata. Berubah melupakan… ah.

Selama beberapa menit Sakura merenungi diri. Barulah setelah itu, ia memeriksa kondisi Sasuke. Disentuhnya dahi pemuda itu. Suhu badannya masih tinggi.

"Ng?" Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bertengger di dahinya. Secara spontan, ia pun menyingkirkannya, dan itu membuat Sakura kaget. Mendengar pekikan tertahan Sakura, membuat Sasuke membuka matanya selebar mungkin. Ia langsung menatap Sakura, dengan tatapan terkejut juga. "Ah, maaf."

"T-tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura agak terbata.

"Aku—" Sasuke bangkit perlahan. "Maaf, memindahkanmu tanpa izin, aku hanya—"

Perkataan Sasuke sukses terhenti. Melihat reaksi Sakura yang sungguh di luar dugaan—jelas Sasuke tercengang. Seumur-umur, baru dlihatnya kali ini. Wajah memerah Sakura di pagi hari.

"Ah, aku ada rapat." Sasuke cepat-cepat bertindak untuk menetralisir keadaan—tunggu, menetralisir dari apa?

"Eh, tapi, kau kan sedang sakit." Sakura buru-buru menahan.

"Rapatnya lebih pen—"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

Bentakan Sakura agaknya membuat Sasuke menegang, membatu di tempat.

"Sakitmu bisa tambah parah kalau kau memaksakan diri…." Sakura menundukkan kepala, menyadari kelancangannya membentak. _Dia sakit, jelas dia sakit. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kejadian kemarin menimpaku?_

Sasuke diam. Sakura diam. Suasana hening kemudian.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku. Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya," ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah. Ia menggaruk dahinya karena bingung mesti berbuat apa.

Tak terdengar sahutan keluar dari bibir Sakura. Wanita itu tengah asyik memandangi Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apa mungkin Sakura hanya belum terbiasa dengan Sasuke gemar sekali meminta maaf? Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Sakura hanya memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal di hatinya.

_Apa Sasuke sama sekali tak ingat dengan apa yang dilakukannya padaku kemarin? Barang sedikit saja tidak ingat?_

"Hn. Ada apa?"

Sakura tersentak. Cepat-cepat digelengkan kepalanya. Sambil tersenyum canggung, ia turun dari ranjang. Namun ketika Sasuke hendak turun juga, Sakura menahannya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda protes.

"Jangan keras kepala. Kau hanya akan menyakiti diri sendiri kalau tetap bersikeras."

Agak lama Sasuke berpikir, lalu ia menghela napas pasrah. "Tolong telepon sekretarisku."

"Ah, tentu." Sakura tersenyum puas. Lalu ia beranjak ke depan telepon yang ada di atas meja. Setelahnya ia memencet nomor sesuai kata Sasuke. Panggilan pun tersambung beberapa detik kemudian. "_Moshi-moshi_.

**0o0o0**

Karin baru saja sampai di mejanya. Sengaja ia berangkat pagi hari ini. Ya, ia menelantarkan pekerjaannya kemarin gara-gara habis untuk berdebat dengan Suigetsu dan berujung pada _mood _kerjanya yang memburuk. Karin berniat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini, tanpa menunda-nunda. Tapi yang sial, ternyata Suigetsu juga sama dengan dirinya.

Mereka berdua saling melempar pandangan tak suka dengan kesal satu sama lain.

Mendadak, ponsel Karin berbunyi. Awalnya gadis itu menggeram kesal, siapa pula yang pagi-pagi begini meneleponnya? Mengganggu pekerjaan saja.

Awalnya wajah Karin memang tidak bersahabat, namun setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, wajahnya menjadi sangat cerah. "Tumben Sasuke meneleponku," pipinya merona bersinar, hal itu membuat Suigetsu jadi penasaran dan meliriknya.

Karin berdeham agar suaranya terdengar jernih, lalu cepat-cepat ia menjawab panggilan. "_Moshi-moshi_."

"_Moshi-moshi_." Terdengar sahutan di seberang sana. Namun, yang membuat Karin membeku dalam sekejap adalah… yang menyahutinya suara perempuan. Astaga….

_Ponsel Sasuke berada di tangan perempuan pagi-pagi begini…?_ batin Karin kaget. Pikirannya sudah parno. Ia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Apa mungkin ibunya? Adik? Atau… apa? Apa? Apa?

"Kau sekretaris Sasuke?"

Karin mengerjap. Masih dengan tanda tanya di kepala, ia menjawab ragu, "I-iya…."

"Aku ingin mengabarkan kalau dia tidak bisa masuk kerja hari ini karena sakit. Ah—Sasuke ingin bicara padamu—"

Karin mengangkat alisnya. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Dalam hati, ia memohon-mohon supaya apa yang dipikirkannya tentang bosnya ini adalah salah.

"Karin?" Sasuke memanggil dari jauh di seberang sana.

"Y-ya…?"

"Katakan pada Suigetsu kalau dia yang menggantikanku rapat siang ini."

"Ya…," jawab Karin separuh kehilangan nyawa. Ia terlalu kaget, dan pikirannya terbawa arus negatif ke mana-mana.

"Baiklah—"

"Tunggu, tunggu!" cegah Karin sebelum Sasuke mematikan teleponnya. Ia menggigit bibir. Dipegangnya telepon genggam di tangannya dengan gemetar. "Maaf kalau ini pertanyaan pribadi. Ng, kau di rumah sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku di rumah."

Tubuh Karin langsung jatuh ke kursinya. Mulutnya menganga, sementara matanya melebar. Mungkinkah Sasuke memiliki dokter pribadi yang bersedia datang ke rumahnya pagi-pagi begini? Memang berapa bayaran dokter itu? Ya, kecuali… ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik semua ini.

Sasuke memutus panggilan secara sepihak. Menyisakan Karin yang tersentak kaget, lalu melamun memikirkannya. Hal itu memacu rasa keingintahuan Suigetsu untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa? Sasuke meneleponmu pagi-pagi begini?"

Masih dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang seolah mengatakan aku-tidak-percaya-hal-ini-bisa-terjadi, Karin menjawab, "Sasuke tidak masuk hari ini. Dia sakit."

"Oh," sahut Suigetsu datar. Ia tahu, biasanya kalau seperti ini, pasti ia akan disuruh menggantikan Sasuke memimpin rapat nanti siang. Tapi kenapa kabar biasa ini membuat Karin seperti orang yang baru kehilangan kewarasannya begitu? "Lalu kau kenapa?"

"Aku akan biasa saja tapi kalau yang meneleponku tadi bukan perempuan!"

" He?"

Karin menatap Suigetsu cemas. Tatapannya seolah menandakan kalau gadis itu meminta pendapat.

"Mungkin dokter pribadinya?"

"Pagi-pagi begini? Sasuke di rumah. Dan setahuku, Sasuke tak memiliki dokter pribadi! Kemungkinan terbesarnya… adalah mungkin Sasuke tidak sakit, tapi, tapi…."

"Ia bermain perempuan? Jangan bercanda Karin. Kaupikir sudah berapa tahun aku mengenalnya? Dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Orang kaku sepertinya hanya terfokus pada pekerjaan, aku tak pernah menangkap adanya ketertarikan dia pada hal semacam yang kaupikirkan."

Karin menunduk. Matanya memanas. Dadanya sesak, terasa seperti dihianati. Ia merasa sakit hati.

"Jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan."

Karin menggeleng. Air matanya mulai menetes, sedikit demi sedikit.

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau memang mencintainya, setidaknya kau percaya kalau ia takkan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Kau dan aku juga telah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Kita tahu bagaimana ia."

"Tapi, aku memang merasa kalau akhir-akhir ini Sasuke berubah…." Karin menangis kecil. Ia mulai terisak, dan itu membuat Suigetsu jadi gerah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membuktikannya sendiri? Hanya sekedar untuk membuatmu yakin bahwa Sasuke tetap menjadi Sasuke yang selama ini kita kenal."

Karin menatap Suigetsu dengan tanda tanya di dahinya yang gampang sekali terbaca oleh Suigetsu.

"Datang saja ke rumahnya. Sasuke tak melarang itu, bukan?"

Karin diam, kentara sekali ia tengah menimbang-nimbang dan berpikir. Setelah itu ia tak berkata apa-apa selain berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dan berharap kalau pekerjaannya akan selesai secepat mungkin. Dan Suigetsu? Sepertinya ia tidak sadar, kalau berkat dirinya, Karin memperoleh kembali harapan baru dan juga kepercayaan dirinya yang sempat jatuh terombang-ambing.

**0o0o0**

Karin tak menyangka, ia berpikir bahwa dirinya seperti maling. Mengendap-ngendap begini di rumah orang : rumah bosnya. Rumah terlihat sepi. Yang Karin ingat, Itachi—kakak Sasuke—memang tengah bekerja kalau jam segini. Apalagi Fugaku, ayahnya Sasuke, sekaligus sang bos tertinggi. Eh, tapi kan Fugaku tengah berada di luar kota. Jadi… memang Sasuke berada di rumah sendirian? Ah, tidak, pasti bersama perempuan tadi pagi. Semoga saja memang benar dia adalah dokter Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat kesal! Bagaimanapun juga, masa Sasuke berduaan saja bersama seorang wanita di rumah sebesar ini? Apalagi seingat Karin, Sasuke tidak punya pembantu.

Tapi, yang membuat Karin bingung untuk masuk atau tidak—sehingga terkesan ia tengah mengendap-ngendap—adalah… apa ia harus mengabari Sasuke kalau ia tengah berada di depan rumahnya untuk menjenguk?

"Tante lagi apa sih?"

Karin tersentak. Ia mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan takut-takut, Karin menoleh ke belakang. Sumpah, jantungnya seperti ingin meminta bunuh diri saat itu juga saking kagetnya. Ah, apa begini rasanya jadi penderita jantung koroner? Haha, tidak nyambung sama sekali pemikiranmu, Karin.

Namun, begitu melihat siapa yang tengah menegurnya tadi, Karin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Huh, anak kecil?

Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih anak kecil itu? Rambutnya mirip dengan Sasuke! Wajahnya juga! Yang membuatnya berbeda hanya warna iris matanya. Kyaa! Mirip sekali! Karin seperti melihat miniatur Sasuke. Hihi, Sasuke kecil. Apa mungkin bocah ini adalah adik Sasuke? Karin ingat, dulu Sasuke pernah bilang kalau dia punya adik. Tapi Karin tidak menyangka adik Sasuke sekecil ini. Haha, mungkinkah bocah ini yang membuat Sasuke sok meninggalkan pekerjaan belakangan ini? Tapi, kenapa sosoknya baru muncul sekarang? Ah, Karin tahu! Jangan-jangan ibu Sasuke sudah kembali ke sini. Karin ingat, dulu Sasuke pernah berkata kalau adiknya sedang bersama ibunya di suatu tempat, dan suatu saat akan kembali ke Konoha. Hah, Sasuke itu. Kenapa tidak cerita-cerita sih?

"Selamat siang," tegur orang lainnya yang berada di belakang anak kecil yang tengah dipikirkan Karin itu. seorang laki-laki berwajah dewasa. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda, dan terdapat goresan horizontal di tengah hidungnya. "Anda tamu ya? Berniat masuk?" tanyanya ramah.

Karin tersenyum canggung. Ia pun mengangguk sambil nyengir.

"Ayo, guru Iruka! Ayah pasti capek nunggu!"

Karin mengerjap. Ayah? Siapa? Apakah Tuan Fugaku sudah kembali ke Konoha? Kok, ia tidak tahu?

Sang pria yang dipanggil Iruka itu tersenyum ramah sambil membungkuk sopan. "Mari, kita masuk bersama," tawarnya.

Karin membalas sambil tersenyum ramah juga. Ia pun menurut. Dalam hati, Karin terus memikirkan anak yang terlihat sangat ceria di hadapannya ini. Jika dia memang adik Sasuke… Karin harus cari perhatian nih. Habis, cari perhatian sama Itachi susah! Ia gagal terus. Apalagi sama Fugaku! Tidak perlu ditanyakan kembali.

Bel sudah ditekan. Sepanjang selang waktu menunggu pintu terbuka, Karin mempersiapkan hatinya yang sejak tadi terjadi konflik batin antara terus maju atau pulang saja.

Dan ketika pintu dibuka, Karin merasa jantungnya meminta untuk melarikan diri dari tempatnya.

Sasuke sendiri yang membuka pintu. Hal itu langsung disambut pelukan si bocah kecil adik Sasuke sambil mengucapkan 'aku pulang'. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil membalas 'selamat datang' dengan pelan, lalu si bocah pun melesat ke dalam rumah setelah Sasuke berbisik kecil.

Begitu Sasuke menghadap lurus ke depan, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Karin di belakang Iruka. Iruka yang tahu hal itu segera menyahut. "Kebetulan tadi kami bertemu di depan," katanya menjelaskan.

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Ia masih menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang terasa ganjil. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar Haruki."

"Ya, kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap Iruka mohon diri. Ia membungkuk ke Sasuke dengan sopan, lalu ke Karin.

Barulah setelah Iruka benar-benar tidak terlihat, Sasuke mulai angkat bicara. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya dingin dan penuh selidik.

Karin nyengir. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kau tenang saja, pekerjaanku sudah selesai semua. Aku hanya khawatir. Kau kan jarang sakit, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menjengukmu." Karin mengangkat tangannya yang memegang keranjang buah.

Sasuke hanya menatap Karin datar. "Apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu, tak ada maksud lain."

Sasuke tetap pada ekspresi dinginnya yang terlihat semakin dingin dengan wajah pucatnya sekarang. Ia tak menyahut. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke masih menghargai Karin. Gadis itu sudah susah payah menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Sasuke yang sakit—meski secara pribadi Sasuke tak suka itu, terlebih ia tak mengizinkan Karin untuk membolos kerja meski pekerjaan gadis itu sudah selesai. Nasi pun sudah menjadi bubur. Karin sudah terlanjur berada di depan rumahnya, dan Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain mempersilakannya masuk. Tidak mungkin ia mengusirnya, bukan?

"Masuklah," kata Sasuke pada akhirnya, dan Karin pun masuk. Di dalam, ia langsung duduk di sofa sementara Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

Karin menoleh kesana kemari. Dan ia memang tak menemukan keganjilan berarti di rumah Sasuke. Masih sama seperti dulu. Lalu… jika memang ada perempuan di sini, bukankah seharusnya dia yang membukakan pintu? Sasuke kan sedang sakit. Apalagi sampai Sasuke yang membuatkan minuman untuk tamu segala. Ah, apa perempuan itu sudah pergi?

Sasuke datang beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa dua cangkir teh.

"Jadi… bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Karin.

"Seharusnya aku sedang berada di tempat tidur sekarang."

Eh.

Sasuke itu… bicaranya tetap saja asal mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkannya, tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Pria itu tidak berubah. "Ah, maaf kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau kau tiduran saja? Aku tak keberatan."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke tegas. "Kau, apa maumu ke sini? Bukankah kau sudah tahu sendiri kalau tidak suka dijenguk saat sedang sakit?"

"Err," Karin menatap Sasuke khawatir. Aduh, ia harus menjawab apa? Tidak mungkin ia jujur dengan berkata kalau ia akan memata-matai Sasuke. "Aku kan hanya khawatir padamu…," jawab Karin asal. "Ah iya, aku baru tahu kalau adikmu sudah kembali. Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya."

"Hn?"

"Anak kecil tadi. Siapa namanya?"

Sasuke menatap Karin agak lama dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Ia tampak tengah mengawasi pergerakan Karin. "Namanya Haruki. Dan dia bukan adikku."

Karin mengerjap. Tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, ia bertanya, "Oh, jadi siapa? Adik sepupumu?"

"Anakku."

Senyum Karin tetap tersungging di bibirnya, hanya saja senyuman yang tadinya tulus berubah menjadi senyum kaku. Pandangannya menjadi tidak terarah, dan tubuhnya menegang.

'_Anakku_'?

Kok… agak aneh ya?

Karin menatap Sasuke kembali. Ah, ada-ada saja. Mungkinkah ia salah dengar? Lagipula, kapan Sasuke menikah? Apakah pria itu kesepian sehingga mengadopsi seorang anak? Tapi… kenapa Haruki mirip sekali dengan Sasuke?

"Aku serius bertanya nih."

"Haruki memang anakku."

"Mana bisa aku percaya!" Karin mulai lepas kendali. Napasnya terengah-engah. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam, dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Kalau dilihat-lihat pun, aku sudah tahu kira-kira berapa umurnya, dan… memangnya sejak kapan kau menikah? Kemarin? Kalau kemarin, seharusnya anakmu juga tak sebesar itu!"

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Mungkin tak apa bercerita pada Karin tentang hal yang sebenarnya. Toh, ia juga tak mungkin menyembunyikan semua kebenaran dan juga tentang dirinya di masa lalu yang begitu hina kepada sahabatnya. "Aku memang belum menikah, tapi Haruki memang anakku."

Karin menatap Sasuke dengan alis berkerut. Ia terlihat waspada dengan apa yang selanjutnya akan dikatakan Sasuke. Jangan… jangan katakan seperti apa yang kupikirkan….

"Aku telah menghamili seseorang ketika aku masih SMA. Dan sekarang orang itu telah kembali setelah sekian lama dia pergi," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kembali dengan membawa buah hatiku."

Oh, Tuhan…

Mati-matian Karin menahan tangisnya. Kejadian ini… sama sekali di luar perkiraan. Ia mana berpikir kalau Sasuke sudah punya anak? Haruskah ia menyesali keputusannya untuk datang ke sini? Awalnya ia hanya ingin tahu apa Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih atau belum, atau apa mungkin Sasuke bermain perempuan. Ternyata? Haha. Kenyataannya lebih menyakitkan daripada semua itu. Sasuke bahkan sudah mempunyai anak.

"Perempuan yang tadi pagi meneleponku itu…?" tanya Karin lemah. Ia memang sudah tak bisa berkata dengan lantang lagi. Separuh kesadarannya telah mengambang di ujung kepala.

"Ya, dia ibu Haruki."

"Dan kau berencana akan menikah dengannya…?"

Sasuke tak menyahut, hal itu membuat Karin menatap pemuda itu dengan cemas.

Haha, Karin… kau bertanya apa sih? Bukankah sudah tentu kalau Sasuke akan menikah? Kaupikir perempuan itu datang membawa anaknya ke Sasuke untuk apa lagi kalau bukan untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban? Astaga….

"Ya, tentu saja."

"…Sasuke…. Aku… izin ke kamar mandi sebentar, boleh?"

"Hn."

Karin langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi. Di sana, sepuasnya ia menangis sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

Kenapa… kenapa ia tak tahu akan hal ini sejak dulu? Kenapa juga ia harus mengharap pada Sasuke? Dan kenapa pula Sasuke tak menolak kehadirannya sejak awal? Pria itu membuatnya salah paham. Sasuke hanya berteman dengan seorang perempuan yaitu dirinya, kenapa pula Sasuke membuatnya beranggapan kalau pria itu juga menyukainya?

Sasuke… tahukah kau bagaimana rasanya hati perempuan yang sakit?

Kau telah memberikan harapan semu yang tak mungkin digapai. Kepercayaan diri dan harapan abstrak yang semula melambung tinggi, tiba-tiba jatuh dengan mutlak hanya karena sebuah fakta yang tak terprediksikan.

Kenapa kenyataan selalu begitu kejam dan tidak terduga?

Anak? Menurut Karin, itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan fakta kalau Sasuke sudah memilki kekasih atau bermain perempuan. Itu kan sama saja artinya dengan selama ini hati Sasuke memang tak sedikitpun tertuju padanya, bukan?

Selama ini Karin tak pernah melihat Sasuke dekat dengan perempuan selain dirinya. Dan sekali Karin melihatnya, ternyata perempuan itu adalah ibu dari anak Sasuke? Perempuan yang akan dinikahi Sasuke? Ya Tuhan….

Karin yang tahu diri, segera menghapus air matanya. Ia langsung mencuci muka dan segera merias wajahnya agar Sasuke tak tahu kalau ia baru menangis. Setelah itu, Karin berniat izin untuk kembali ke kantor. Mungkin di sanalah ia bisa menangis sepuasnya.

Namun, Karin tak langsung menuju tempat Sasuke berada. Di ruang tamu ia memang melihat Sasuke, namun Sasuke sedang bersama anaknya. Akhirnya Karin bersembunyi terlebih dahulu.

"Ayah kan sakit, kok jalan-jalan? Kata Ibu, Ayah disuruh tiduran saja," Haruki memegang dahi Sasuke, seolah dirinya adalah dokter profesional. "Hiiy! Panas!"

Sasuke mengacak rambut Haruki. "Ayah masih ada tamu."

"Tante tadi ya, Yah?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Tangannya mengusap rambut Haruki yang tengah duduk di atas pahanya dengan tubuh saling berhadapan dengannya.

"Tante itu menjenguk Ayah ya?"

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

Haruki tampak berpikir keras. Ia memegang dagunya seperti orang dewasa. "Ah iya, Ayah. Tadi pagi Haruki lihat Ayah tidur dekat-dekat dengan Ibu. Ayah tidur di atas Ibu. Gimana kalau Ibu ketularan Ayah?"

Karin memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas. Ternyata sudah habis… ia memang harus berhenti sampai di sini. Bahkan ia belum sempat menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Hah… sebelum ia datang, hati Sasuke memang sudah terisi oleh seseorang. Haha, inikah yang namanya kalah sebelum berperang?

Karin tak mendengarkan lagi pembicaraan Sasuke dengan buah hatinya. Ia sibuk memantapkan hati untuk tidak menangis di depan Sasuke—percayalah, itu sangat sulit. Sambil menahan sakit hati yang teramat sangat, Karin menghampiri Sasuke. Di sana ia berkenalan dengan Haruki sambil tersenyum setulus mungkin. Ia berbasa-basi sebentar, seperti dengan berkata kalau ia penasaran dengan ibu Haruki—dan basa-basi itu terlalu berat baginya saat itu. Setelah itu ia izin untuk kembali ke kantor.

Karin meninggalkan rumah keluarga Uchiha dengan hati yang mencoba untuk berlapang dada. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas. Memantapkan hati untuk segera melupakan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun juga, Karin memang salah mengira. Selama ini Sasuke tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang perempuan, melainkan hanya sekedar seorang teman.

Ah, jangan sampai Suigetsu menertawai perubahan bentuk matanya besok.

**0o0o0**

Ketika kondisi Sasuke sudah lumayan membaik, Sakura segera mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Sasuke, apakah besok kau bisa pergi bersamaku dan Haruki sebentar?"

"Hn, kemana?"

"Besok akan ada pameran di Konoha Park. Eng, aku… sebenarnya… ingin kita pergi bersama-sama besok."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tidak yakin, dan Sakura langsung membalas dengan senyuman penuh harap. Diam-diam, hati Sasuke tersenyum. Piknik keluarga, eh? "Tentu saja."

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang membludak di dalam batin. Malam itu mereka berdua begitu akur. Entah mengapa, mereka merasakan kebahagiaan yang selama ini belum pernah mereka rasakan. Yang Sakura tak tahu adalah kalau rasa senangnya malam ini hanya sementara. Ia tak sadar akan membawa kehidupannya ke dalam posisi yang menyulitkan dan serba salah. Ia tak tahu, dan tak pernah terbayang sebelumnya di otaknya, akan hal apa yang akan terjadi besok.

**0o0o0**

Pagi hari ini begitu cerah. Hawanya sangat sejuk untuk orang-orang me-_refresh _otak mereka di hari libur ini. Matahari tak begitu terik bersinar. Aroma musim panas yang sangat dirindukan tercium. Hamparan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh berkembang terlihat memanjakan penglihatan. Semua terlihat begitu indah di Konoha Park. Ditambah lagi, berbagai tenda besar yang didirikan di sana dengan satu tenda terbesar sebagai pusatnya.

Naruto mengamati sebuah foto hasil karyanya yang dipajang di salah satu tenda. Sebagai orang baru yang berkecimpung di dunia fotografi Konoha, ia merasa begitu bangga dapat diberi kesempatan untuk memamerkan hasil pandangan seninya. Di sebelahnya, Hinata tampak terkagum-kagum dengan hasil potret Naruto.

Sebuah potret kehidupan, di mana Naruto memotret sebuah pantai yang sepi. Cahaya yang menjadi dasar adalah oranye kemerah-merahan. Di pingiran laut, berjalan seorang gadis. Yang membuat foto itu istimewa adalah pada saat pengambilan gambar, ombak laut yang mengarah ke arah pantai tepat berada hanya di kaki sang gadis. Gambar itu berkesan bahwa sang gadis dalam potret seolah menarik air dari laut di bawah kakinya.

"Naruto-_kun, _ini indah sekali," Hinata memuji-muji dengan pipi bersemu.

"Sungguh? Hehehe…."

Naruto memperhatikan Hinata dari samping. Dalam hati, ia mencelos. Seharusnya yang berada di sampingnya kini bukan Hinata, melainkan Sakura. Malam itu ia tak tahu apa Sakura benar-benar mendengar perkataannya atau tidak, dan Naruto berharap semoga saja tidak. Sengaja, Naruto tidak mengingatkan Sakura lagi tentang pameran ini ketika kemarin ia meneleponnya. Ia benar-benar berharap Sakura tidak ingat ketika malam hari Naruto meneleponnya itu—malam ketika Haruki sakit. Ini memang di luar dugaan. Keesokan harinya Hinata muncul, dan menempel terus padanya. Tentu saja Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan tentang pameran ini pada Hinata, dan Hinata pasti meminta untuk ikut. Naruto belum siap mengenalkan Hinata pada Sakura. Ia tak yakin kalau Sakura akan langsung paham kalau Hinata bukanlah apa-apanya jika bertemu nanti. Padahal Naruto sungguh menganggap Hinata hanya seorang gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai adik.

Naruto berencana akan mengenalkan Hinata pada Sakura kapan-kapan saja, tapi tidak sekarang. Ya, mungkin Naruto akan bercerita tentang Sakura pada Hinata sampai gadis itu mengerti dan tidak terus menempel padanya. Barulah saat itu Naruto akan mengenalkan Hinata pada Sakura.

**0o0o0**

Sasuke tak bereaksi berlebihan ketika ia bertemu Ino. Jadi Sakura bermaksud memberikan kejutan untuknya, eh?

Ino memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal dan masih belum bisa mempercayai pria itu. Dalam tatapannya, ia seolah ingin berkata kalau ia akan membunuh Sasuke kalau sampai pria itu menyakiti Sakura. Dan semua itu hanya dibalas oleh tatapan datar Sasuke.

Sai tak menyangka kalau ia akan bertemu dengan sosok yang selama ini diceritakan Ino padanya. Ah, ternyata tak seperti apa yang dibayangkannya. Ino selalu berkata kalau sahabatnya itu sangat cantik. Tapi Sai merasa, Ino lebih cantik dibandingkan siapapun, bahkan dibandingkan Sakura yang kata Ino lebih cantik darinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka di usia yang begitu muda, kalian sudah memiliki anak," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Tumben sekali ia bisa mengerti situasi. Biasanya ia sangat blak-blakan. Bisa saja Sai mengungkit tentang perbuatan Sasuke pada Sakura—seperti yang diceritakan Ino—sampai berhasil membuat anak begini.

Sakura membalas itu dengan senyuman pula. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Siapa namamu, jagoan?" tanya Sai sambil berjongkok di depan Haruki.

"Uchiha Haruki!" jawab Haruki lantang dan tegas. Itu membuat Sai tertawa, dan Ino pun mulai tertarik pada anak itu. Ternyata memang tak seperti apa yang dibayangkannya. Meski wajah Haruki mirip dengan Sasuke yang dibencinya, tapi Ino tak bisa tidak tersenyum saat melihat bocah itu. Haruki terlalu menggemaskan baginya.

"Kau manis sekali, juga pintar bicara," Ino menjewer pipi Haruki yang tembem dengan gemas. Dalam hati ia menambahkan, '_Tak seperti ayahmu yang pintar bicara namun tidak manis!_'

"Kalau Oom sama Tante?"

"Kamu panggil dia Oom Sai, kalau Tante, kamu panggil Tante Ino ya."

"Oom Sai, Tante Ino," Haruki bergumam lirih. Ia pun memandang Sai. "Oom Sai kok mukanya pucat banget sih? Kayak Ayah kalau sakit."

Sai mengubah senyum ramahnya menjadi senyum palsu. Sesungguhnya, perkataan Haruki sangat menusuk di hatinya, tapi ia harus menjaga imej. Tidak mungkin ia marah pada anak kecil seperti Haruki, bukan? Terlebih di depan Ino dan orang tua anak itu. Sial, ternyata Haruki orangnya sangat blak-blakan. Memang kenapa kalau wajahnya pucat? Apa ia harus melawan takdir Tuhan dengan berjemur agar kulitnya gosong? Percayalah, Ino bilang sendiri kalau kulit pucat Sai memiliki daya tarik yang tidak dimiliki pria manapun di dunia ini selain dirinya.

Oh, Sai, kau tak tahu ya kalau itu adalah karma di balik bicaramu yang selalu blak-blakan dulu? Jadi, bagaimana? Rasanya menjadi orang yang dulu sering kau hina secara tidak langsung?

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu," tegur Sasuke tegas. "Minta maaf pada Oom Sai, Haruki."

Haruki memandang ayahnya bingung, tatapannya seolah mengatakan kalau 'kenapa ia harus minta maaf'? Ia kan tidak bersalah. Memang apa yang salah kalau berkata jujur? Kata Guru Iruka, jujur itu baik.

Tapi, melihat tatapan Sasuke yang seolah tak memberikan pengecualian, membuat Haruki menurut. Anak bermata hijau terang itu menatap Sai dengan rasa bersalah. "Haruki salah ngomong ya? Maaf Oom Sai."

Sai tersenyum. Ia mengacak rambut Haruki kembali. Ia tidak menyalahkan Haruki, karena sadar bahwa Haruki mirip dengannya dulu. "Haha, tidak apa. Kau bocah jujur yang baik," ucapnya.

Haruki menunduk malu, pipinya tersipu.

Ino menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Hei? Apa-apaan tadi? Sasuke berbicara seolah ia adalah seorang ayah. Ah, tunggu, bukankah Sasuke memang seorang ayah? Dan… dan… Haruki menurut pada ayahnya? Bukankah Sasuke terlalu menyeramkan untuk anak kecil? Haruki bahkan terlihat sangat dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Ino, dalam tatapannya tersirat suatu makna yang dalam. Dan Ino tahu apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura.

Bagaimana? Sasuke memang berubah kan? Dia tidak seperti apa yang kaupikirkan, Ino.

Ino menghela napas. Dalam hati ia sudah menyerah. Terserah pada Sakura saja deh. Apapun keputusan sahabatnya, Ino akan selalu mendukung. Apa yang dianggap sahabatnya baik, pasti Ino akan memandangnya sebagai hal baik pula.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kalian mau melihat-lihat?" tawar Sai. Ia tersenyum ramah pada keluarga Uchiha di hadapannya. Terlebih pada Haruki yang terlihat antusias.

Sasuke segera menggendong Haruki. Mereka pun mulai menelusuri tiap sudut di dalam ruang itu. Sai menjelaskan tiap lukisan yang ditemuinya, sementara yang lain hanya mengangguk-angguk, terkadang paham namun terkadang tidak paham juga—dan tentu saja mereka tak mengatakan itu. Haruki menunjuk tiap lukisan yang menarik baginya dan bertanya banyak. Itu membuat Sai menjadi senang.

Sakura dan Ino mengekor dari belakang. Mereka memperhatikan Sai yang tengah menjelaskan sebuah lukisan pada Haruki yang berada di gendongan Sasuke. Namun kelihatannya, ujung-ujungnya mereka malah membicarakan masalah pribadi.

"Dia jadi lebih ramah, kurasa," komentar Ino. "Dan jadi mudah bergaul."

"Ya, begitulah dia."

"Ah, jadi, bagaimana denganmu Sakura? Aku setuju-setuju saja kau menikah dengan Sasuke," Ino menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar. Kedua tangannya saling berkaitan penuh harap.

Sakura mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. "Mungkin…."

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang," Ino mendekatkan dirinya lebih rapat pada Sakura. Ia pun mulai berbisik kecil. "Sai berkata kalau ia akan melamarku setelah pameran ini selesai…."

Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia mengerling ke arah Ino. Mata emeraldnya memandang permata sapphire di hadapannya dengan penuh minat. Sakura tersenyum lebar, dan ia memegang tangan Ino. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Kuharap kalian cepat menikah, dan memberikan Haruki adik. Sepertinya anak itu cukup kesepian."

Ino tersipu, lalu tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya kau yang memberikannya adik baru."

Sakura menahan napas, entah mungkin karena itu jugalah yang menyebabkan wajahnya berubah warna. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ehm," Sai berdeham. Itu membuat Ino dan Sakura langsung menyadari kalau pria yang selalu tersenyum itu ternyata sudah berada di samping mereka. Sejak kapankah? Mungkinkah Sai mendengar percakapan Ino dengan Sakura tadi? "Wanita bertemu dengan wanita memang tidak pernah lepas dari kebiasaan mereka untuk bergosip," gumamnya sambil tersenyum aneh. "Kita sudah melihat semua lukisan. Apa kalian mau ke bagian foto?" tawar Sai kemudian.

Semua mengangguk pertanda setuju—kecuali Sasuke yang hanya diam saja dan menurut.

Perlahan namun pasti dan santai, rombongan itu berpindah tempat. Mereka ke bagian foto-foto. Banyak foto-foto unik yang dipamerkan di sini. Mungkin seperti foto dua belah tangan yang menengadah ke atas dan matahari tepat berada di atasnya, foto itu berkesan seperti tangan itu tengah memegang matahari. Atau ada berbagai foto bentuk-bentuk awan di sana, seperti bentuk hewan, pohon, bahkan bagian tubuh manusia seperti kepala. Di sana juga banyak foto yang menceritakan tentang potret kehidupan sehari-hari, bukan hanya pada masyarakat Jepang, namun masyarakat di luar negeri juga.

Sai mulai menjelaskan berbagai macam foto yang ditemuinya. Namun, tak butuh waktu beberapa menit, tiba-tiba ia mohon diri.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang harus kuurus. Kalian nikmati saja yang ada di sini," pamitnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Ino.

Yang ditinggalkan Sai hanya seulas senyum misterius pada kekasihnya sebelum pergi. Hal itu memunculkan rasa penasaran di benak Ino. Gadis itu pun diam-diam ingin mengikuti kekasihnya. Ah, dasar Ino.

"Kurasa… aku harus pergi juga. Kalian bersenang-senanglah."

Sakura memandang kepergian sepasang kekasih itu dengan bingung. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian, dirinya langsung asyik terhanyut dalam kegiatan mengamati foto-foto bersama Haruki dan Sasuke.

**0o0o0**

Ino terus membuntuti Sai dari belakang. Sai pun yang seperti sudah memperkirakan apa yang terjadi, selalu waspada untuk menoleh ke belakang. Namun, hal itu bisa diantisipasi Ino dengan baik.

"Apa sih yang mau dilakukan Sai?" pikir Ino tak sabaran.

Sai tak menengok ke belakang lagi. Kini pandangannya tengah beralih ke sekitar kiri dan kanannya, ia terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba Sai mengangkat tangannya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri sesuatu.

Ino mengikuti dengan hati-hati. Namun, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti melihat Sai kini tengah berbicara dengan siapa.

Ino bersembunyi di balik tiang. Memperhatikan gerak gerik dari orang yang diperhatikannya dengan mata melebar. Ia pun tak sanggup untuk berkata apa-apa. Ia sungguh sulit untuk mempercayai atas apa yang dilihatnya.

Sai tersenyum pada seseorang. Mereka langsung berjabat tangan. Pertama-tama, keduanya mengobrol basa-basi dulu—dan Ino sama sekali tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan karena suasana tidak mendukung ; suara bising para pengunjung dan letaknya bersembunyi terlalu jauh dari Sai.

Ino masih membelalakkan mata. Beberapa detik dibutuhkan untuk menstabilkan kinerja otaknya. "N-Naruto… sejak kapan dia di sini…?"

Tentu saja Ino mengingat siapa pria berambut kuning jabrik itu. Terlebih, wajah cokelatnya dengan tiga goresan di kedua belah pipi. Senyum ramah pria itu tak berubah. Dan bola mata yang berwarna langit itu… astaga… Ino tak mungkin melupakan cinta pertama Sakura! Dia memang Naruto, pria yang selalu diceritakan Sakura tiap gadis itu terlihat sedang bahagia. Dan Ino masih mengingat jelas bagaimana Sakura bercerita tentang Naruto yang menembak gadis itu.

_Apakah Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Sakura? Apakah mereka masih mempunyai perasaan yang dulu itu?_

Tapi sepertinya tidak. Lihatlah, seorang gadis manis yang berdiri dengan sopan di sebelah Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya? Terlebih gadis itu selalu memandang Naruto dengan hangat, bahkan terkadang tersipu-sipu malu. Oh iya, apalagi Sakura juga sudah punya Haruki dan Sasuke.

"Jadi… sebenarnya aku ini menghawatirkan apa sih?" pikir Ino gemas, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirnya. Ia merasa dirinya cemas dengan sendirinya.

"Sungguh sangat beruntung aku bisa cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu," ucap Sai.

"Kau sungguh mau memakai jasaku dalam acara pernikahanmu? Orang yang baru kautemui beberapa hari yang lalu ini?" tanya Naruto agak tidak yakin sekaligus merendah.

Sai tertawa kecil. "Jangan merendah. Percayalah, aku langsung jatuh cinta begitu melihat hasil karyamu. Kupikir, kau adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk ini."

"Aku sungguh merasa tersanjung."

"Dan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk satu hal hari ini."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Kekasihku kedatangan seorang sahabat yang sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap hidupnya," kata Sai menjelaskan. "Kupikir, sudah saatnya bagi ia untuk mengabadikan ini. Dia pasti akan senang sekali."

Naruto mengangguk. Waw, pria di hadapannya ini ternyata romantis juga. "Aku mengerti perasaan ingin membahagiakan kekasih sendiri, meski itu adalah hal kecil."

Sai melirik Hinata. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama dan menilai gadis itu dengan cermat. "Pacarmu?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa aba-aba, Hinata langsung menunduk. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi warna merah. Darahnya naik ke kepala, namun bukan berarti dia marah. Dia menahan perasaan malu, dan senang yang teramat sangat.

Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. Ia menggaruk pipinya. Tak yakin juga ia harus menjawab apa. Oh, Hinata, kenapa pula kau bertingkah seolah jawaban dari pertanyaan Sai adalah 'ya'?

"Kami cuma teman," buru-buru Naruto menyanggah untuk mengindari kesalahpahaman.

"Oh, maaf. Tapi kulihat, kalian memang benar-benar terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih," komentar Sai dengan jujur.

Naruto tak tahu harus berkomentar apa lagi. Karena itu, ia hanya tersenyum canggung. Duh, kenapa pula Sai harus berkata jujur seperti itu? Menyulitkan tahu.

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini saja. Kebetulan suami sahabat kekasihku sedang sakit. Ia tak bisa lama-lama berada di sini."

Naruto mengangguk kecil. "Ya, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mengantar Hinata dulu. Boleh?"

"Tentu," Sai tersenyum. Membuat matanya menyipit dan lesung pipinya terlihat samar. "Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

Naruto meraih lengan Hinata, dengan segera ia menarik gadis itu keluar. "Hinata, kau tak apa kan pulang sendiri? Aku ada pekerjaan soalnya."

Hinata mengangguk menurut. Lalu ia memandang mobil jemputannya yang sudah menunggu. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini," ucapnya tulus.

"Ya," Naruto tersenyum. "Sampaikan salamku pada Neji ya."

Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi. Ia pun buru-buru menghampiri mobilnya, sebelum ponselnya berdering lagi dan Neji menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang dengan nada yang lebih marah dari teleponnya tadi.

Sementara itu, Sai sudah mengetahui Ino menguping pembicaraannya. Karena itu, tanpa basa-basi, Sai membalikkan badan dan menatap Ino sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja itu membuat Ino kaget. Pada akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sai.

"Rencanaku gagal. Memang susah juga memberi kejutan pada orang sepertimu. Kau akan selalu mencari tahu terlebih dahulu," gurau Sai.

Ino tak menanggapinya seperti biasa. Mimik wajahnya sangat serius. "Tadi itu…."

"Ya, dia adalah fotografer untuk pernikahan kita nanti," kata Sai. "Hasil jepretannya sangat memukau."

Namun Ino tak bereaksi seperti yang Sai harapkan. Padahal, seharusnya gadis itu kaget, lalu tersipu-sipu tentang perencanaan Sai pada masa depan mereka di pelaminan. Tentu saja itu membuat Sai heran.

"Kau tak suka Naruto jadi fotografer kita?"

"Sai… aku ingin bicara padamu," kata Ino lirih. Matanya sayu, dan meredup. Sai menangkap kegundahan di mata indah itu. "Aku tak tahu, seharusnya aku tak perlu cemas. Tapi… aku tidak bisa."

Sai mengangkat alis. "Ada apa?"

"Aku kenal Naruto, sudah lama. Dan kau tahu siapa dia?"

Sai menggeleng. Tak ada waktu bagi Sai untuk terkejut karena ternyata Ino mengenal Naruto—itu hal yang tak disangkanya. Ino segera menarik lengan Sai keluar tenda. Meski berdesak-desakan dengan pengunjung, ia pun bisa juga membawa Sai ke tempat sepi. Di sana Ino bercerita. _Bercerita tentang hubungan sahabat tercintanya dengan Naruto dulu._

**0o0o0**

Naruto bingung, ketika kembali setelah mengantar Hinata, ia tak menemukan Sai di tempat semula. Kemana perginya pria itu? Apa Naruto terlalu lama? Rasanya tak ada lima menit Naruto pergi—atau mungkin lebih sedikit karena perjalanan menerobos orang-orang.

Sambil melirik jam di tangannya, sesekali Naruto memandang sekeliling. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti, dan tertuju pada sebuah objek.

Naruto memicingkan mata. Berkali-kali ia mengerjap, atau mengucek matanya. Tapi, objek itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Terlihat seperti keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia. Berdiri di depan sebuah foto yang dipamerkan. Sang anak dalam gendongan ayah menunjuk foto itu, dan sang ibu terlihat seperti sedang menjelaskan sesuatu. Sakura, Sasuke, dan Haruki.

"Itu memang Sakura," gumam Naruto. Sebenarnya, ia agak kesal melihat Sasuke. Tapi, percayalah, Naruto sudah mencoba untuk tidak membenci Sasuke sesuai dengan kata Sakura. Sasuke sudah _berubah_, bukan? Di malam ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas Sasuke sudah_ meminta maaf _ke Sakura, bukan? Dan Naruto malah menganggap Sasuke hendak membunuh Sakura. Naruto memfitnah pria itu.

Setelah menarik napas cukup dalam dan menghembuskannya, Naruto bertekad untuk menghampiri mereka, dan meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Ia ingin berteman baik dengan pria itu. Ah, tapi jujur saja, Naruto agak kesal melihat mereka bertiga. Kenapa pula mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga?

Sasuke lah yang melihat Naruto menghampirinya pertama kali. Bisa dibayangkan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Naruto. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Ternyata Naruto memang berada di Konoha.

Ada kemungkinan kalau Sakura sudah bertemu Naruto seperti yang sudah diprediksikannya jauh-jauh hari. Ia mencoba untuk tidak kaget, namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Ia tak percaya, ternyata hal yang mustahil, memang mungkin bisa terjadi.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tengah berceloteh panjang lebar dengan Haruki. Kalau saja ada kemugkinan Sakura belum bertemu Naruto, Sasuke harus membawa Sakura pergi secepatnya—mumpung jalan Naruto terhalang orang-orang. Sasuke tak ingin mempertemukan mereka.

Namun, belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan suara, Naruto susah berteriak duluan. "Sakura!"

Sakura menggantung alisnya. Hanya firasat atau ia memang mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya? Jika memang itu hanya firasat, Sakura mencoba untuk bersikap wajar. Namun terlambat, Naruto telah berada di belakangnya, dan menepuk bahunya.

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Naruto tersenyum. Pertama, ia menatap Sasuke ramah. "Hai, Sasuke. Lama tidak berjumpa."

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang bersikap wajar pada Sakura—hanya menyentuh pundak wanita itu, tidak memeluk atau apa seperti orang yang lama berpisah. Lalu Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak kebingungan dan kaget. Ah, terungkap sudah. Naruto dan Sakura memang sudah bertemu, entah sejak kapan. Dan Sasuke yakin, pada malam itu… ia memang melihat nama Naruto di ponsel Sakura.

Mereka telah bertemu, dan berhubungan diam-diam. Sakura tak bercerita padanya, dan menyembunyikan perihal pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Apa lagi maksud dari semua itu kalau bukan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan? _Menjalin hubungan yang tak ingin diketahui olehnya._

Meski Sasuke tahu, kemungkinan hari ini akan datang—sekecil apapun persentase kemungkinannya—dan Sasuke juga telah menyiapkan diri. Tapi hatinya tetap saja merasa sakit. Rasanya dihianati secara nyata, sangat jauh perbandingannya dengan prediksinya jika ia memang dihianati.

Sambil menahan amarah yang meletup-letup bagaikan api merah yang menyala, Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Naruto tajam, dan beradu dengan mata laut pria itu. Pandangan kesal yang membuat Naruto bingung.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sangat-sangat merasa bersyukur kepada Tuhan, karena ia bertemu Sakura setelah Hinata pergi. Tapi, yang membuatnya bingung, adalah reaksi Sakura yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Juga reaksi Sasuke. Mereka berdua aneh.

Haruki menoleh pada Naruto, ia mengerjap. "Oom Naruto?"

Cih. Bahkan Haruki sudah mengenal Naruto. Berarti Sakura bertemu Naruto ketika sedang membawa Haruki, bukan? Seharusnya, dengan melihat Haruki, Naruto sudah langsung tahu siapa orang tua anak itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa mereka tetap menjalin hubungan?

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Ingin sekali ia berteriak, tapi ini adalah tempat umum. Ingin sekali Sasuke memaki, mengamuk, dan memporak porandakan apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Sama, sama seperti hatinya yang porak poranda.

Naruto berpindah pandangan ke Haruki. Matanya beradu pandang dengan permata _emerald_ kecil di hadapannya. Manik yang begitu indah, dan begitu mirip dengan milik pujaan hatinya. Naruto membelalak. "Haruki—"

Tenggorokan Naruto tercekat. Dengan ekspresi bingung dan kaget bercampur aduk, ia menatap Sasuke yang seperti orang kehilangan nyawanya, kemudian beralih menatap Sakura yang menunduk.

_Setiap kebohongan, pasti takkan berumur panjang kan, Sakura?_

Semua menjadi rumit. Benang yang terlanjur menjadi kusut, sangat susah untuk diuraikan kembali. Kayu yang telah berubah menjadi abu, sangat susah untuk dibakar kembali. Hati yang sudah terluka, sangat susah untuk disembuhkan kembali.

Dengan apa kau mengobati hati dua pria yang terluka sekaligus? Dengan cinta? Bukankah begitu? Hati yang terluka hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan cinta. Lalu bagaimana? Cinta yang terbagi dua? Cinta yang setengah-setengah?

Sebagai dokter, kau seharusnya langsung paham tentang semua ini, Sakura. _Tentang sebuah luka yang sangat sulit diobati_. Karena _luka_ itu abstrak. Terletak di ujung sanubari, di balik hati, di bawah perasaan.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N**

Konnichiwa…

Hoshi Yamashita di sini!

Chap 5: done.

Hehe, maaf lama. Gara-gara ngeliat archive SS sekarang makin menurun jumlahnya, jadinya tangan saya gatel buat cepet-cepet update. Sekalian ngerayain kesuksesan Jerman deh XD minta doanya buat kemenangan Jerman yaaa *gak nyambung*

Oh iya, gimana pembaca menanggapi chapter ini? Semakin membosankan kah? *pundung di tengah laut* FYI aja, di sini, saya nggak bakal bikin Karin jadi jahat kok. Dia hanya sebagai pemanis fic (habis saya suka Karin apalagi kalo ada Suigetsu nya) Mungkin saja dia nggak terlalu banyak ngaruh.

Oh, iya, Sasuke pada akhirnya gak inget apa-apa. Jadi 1:1 sama Sakura deh. Dulu waktu Sakura ngelindur nama Naruto, besoknya kan dia gak inget. Haha, kayak saya kalo lagi tidur maraton, bener-bener gak inget kalo saya pernah ngomong pas tidur (gak nyambung)

Yah, nggak tau deh. Saya emang bener-bener lagi konslet sekarang. Bingung mau ngomong apa buat evaluasi, hiks. Pokoknya, akhirnya Naruto tau juga mengenai hubungan SasuSaku. (masih bingung bikin reaksinya nanti gimana) T_T Jangan salahin saya kalo update ngaret lagi ya :P #kabur

**Balasan review!**

**SS**: beneran dong XD Hihi, makasih… seneng deh kalo ada yg suka kata-kata saya. Owalaaah…. =_= mungkin kalo udah 17 taun, saya bakal bikin tuh lemon #plaks Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya #doubleplaks *kidding*

**Yoo**: Ini sudah updateee. Thanks atas reviewnya yaa. Moga di TBC kali ini gak kaget

**pryscil-chan**: Iyaa! *ikut kibarin bendera juang Sasuke* Hehe, makasih atas reviewnya

**Sslove**: Ini jadinya nggak lama deh kayaknya, hoho :P *ditendang* Waa, makasih atas doanya yaaa (nangis terharu deh saya) Moga chap ini gak mengecewakan :D

**Kikyo Fujikazu**: Aa, gak papa kok :D Ini chap 5 udah update, dan gak pake lama kaaan? *digaplok*

**NenSaku**: Hehe, insyaallah, kalo ada ide dadakan gimana cara Sakura mergokin Sasu ma cewek lain, nanti saya bikin, tapi gak janji, hehe :D Ini sudah updatee.

**uharu**: Eh? Sasuke bilangnya gak sadar, jadi gak mungkin tiba-tiba dia langsung ngelamar XD Nanti ada masanya sendiri kok #dor Waduh, bikin adik? Gak mungkin secepet ituuu. Nanti kesannya malah kayak terpaksa. Hehe, maaf kalo SasuSaku nya dikit di chap ini (iya gak sih?)

**laluna**: Sakura belum jawab apa-apa, soalnya dia sendiri cengo kuadrat, Sasuke malah keburu ambruk XD Ini sudah update. Kilat kan? Kilat kan? *digampar*

**Chiary-kun**: Ini udah updateee. Hihi, moga aja update model gini dibilang kilat #plaks. Aaw, gak secepet itu Sakura bikin adik buat Haruki, nanti ada masanya sendiri, hoho XD

**me**: Yosh, ini udah update :D Hehe, Sasuke kasian ya? Tapi semakin ke sana semakin enggak kok *mainin jari*

**GK**: Yosh, saya udah keep update. Semoga gak mengecewakan

**yanuar1995**: Hehe, makasiiiih *pelukcium*#dor

**Aoi Ciel**: Iya, Sakura melongo abis. Tuh kayaknya bentar lagi dia bakal sadar, hoho. Naruto udah tau sih soal hubungannya sama Sasuke. Ini udah update :D

**HikariNdychan**: Ini udah update :D Haruki gak saya paksa kok *blink* Hehe, semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan :3

**WinterCherry**: Hehe, gapapa kok, saya tetap senang kalau ada yg review :D *unjuk gigi* Aaa, banyak yg suka Haruki rupanya. Ini udah update… makasih ya udah suka sama fic abal ini.

**Aiko Kirisawa**: Sakura kan dilema… (ngebela Sakura gara2 disogok uang) Sasuke juga belum ngelamar gara-gara dia masih belum punya kemantapan hati. Dia penginnya sih waktu ngelamar Sakura, Sakura udah bener-bener ngelupain Naruto *halah* Karin gak jadi pengganggu kok. Saya juga suka dia kalo sama si-manusia-hiu-ganteng-yang-jelas-bukan-Kisame (lho emang Suigetsu hiu ya? O . o?) Ini udah update :D

**Sapa aja boleh**: Ini udah update kok :D Maaf kalo lama #buagh

**NN**: Nggak nunggu lama lagi kok, soalnya udah updateee *digiles*

**staacha (4):** Eh? beneran? Makasih :* *pelukcium* saya turut senang kalau pembaca senang XD Ini sudah update chapter 5 nya, semoga memuaskan deh, hehe

**miyank:** Semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doamu, amin #dor. Makasih atas reviewnya ya :) Ini Sakura juga udah mulai sadar kok :)

**mrs. sasusaku:** Salam kenal :) Aah, kurang suka ya? *pundung ke pojokan* Akhirnya... saya juga belum tahu sih, tapi lihat perkembangannya aja deh nanti :) Hehe, insyaallah ya, saya gak janji #plak

**MM:** Sudah update! :D

**Makasih juga buat:**

**Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, **Sindi 'Kucing Pink, JV Bee**, cherry kuchiki, **Karasu Uchiha**, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, **Aika Yuki-chan**, YuuKina ScarJou, **celubba**, Soraka Menashi, **tomatblossom**, Yaya Pinkyblossom, **chezahana-chan**, Risuki Taka, **Junsuina Ao Yuki**, RUKI's marionette **

Ps. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan pengetikan nama

**Terima kasih sudah membaca,**

**Pesan dan kesan akan selalu saya terima **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love you all,**

**Yamashita**


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku akan biasa saja tapi kalau yang meneleponku tadi bukan perempuan!"

"Aku memang belum menikah, tapi Haruki memang anakku."

"Perempuan yang tadi pagi meneleponku itu…?"

"Ya, dia ibu Haruki."

"Seharusnya kau yang memberikannya adik baru."

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini saja. Kebetulan suami sahabat kekasihku sedang sakit. Ia tak bisa lama-lama berada di sini."

"Aku kenal Naruto, sudah lama. Dan kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Hai, Sasuke. Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Oom Naruto?"

Setiap kebohongan, pasti takkan berumur panjang kan, Sakura?

Semua menjadi rumit. Benang yang terlanjur menjadi kusut, sangat susah untuk diuraikan kembali. Kayu yang telah berubah menjadi abu, sangat susah untuk dibakar kembali. Hati yang sudah terluka, sangat susah untuk disembuhkan kembali.

Dengan apa kau mengobati hati dua pria yang terluka sekaligus? Dengan cinta? Bukankah begitu? Hati yang terluka hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan cinta. Lalu bagaimana? Cinta yang terbagi dua? Cinta yang setengah-setengah?

Sebagai dokter, kau seharusnya langsung paham tentang semua ini, Sakura. _Tentang sebuah luka yang sangat sulit diobati_. Karena _luka_ itu abstrak. Terletak di ujung sanubari, di balik hati, di bawah perasaan.

* * *

**Penyejuk Musim**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

'**This is SasuSakuNaru fiction'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#6 Panas: Masa Lalu**

**Summer: Past**

* * *

Sai dan Ino sama-sama terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto sedang bersama Sasuke, Sakura, dan juga Haruki. Yang aneh, mereka semua terdiam. Pasangan kekasih itu saling berpandangan tidak mengerti. Yang Sai tahu, ia tidak perlu mengenalkan Naruto pada Sasuke maupun Sakura. Dari cerita Ino, mereka bertiga sudah saling mengenal, bukan? Jadi tak masalah. Meski Naruto sendiri mantan kekasih Sakura, kini mereka sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing. Dan seperti yang dikatakan Ino, tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan—meski hati Ino menyangkal itu. Ino menganggap Naruto sudah memiliki Hinata, dan Sakura sudah memiliki Sasuke. Kedua orang itu, tak punya ikatan apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Tak kusangka, kalian bertemu."

Cepat-cepat Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai. Pemuda itu terlihat bingung.

Sai tersenyum. "Ini, kekasihku, Ino. Dan Sakura adalah sahabat Ino. Kalian terlihat sudah saling mengenal," ucap Sai mencoba menghangatkan suasana.

Naruto tersenyum masam. Ini kejadian yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Tak pernah ia pikirkan sekalipun. Tak pernah ia menganggap kejutan yang menyakitkan seperti ini memang benar-benar ada.

'_Baiklah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini saja. Kebetulan suami sahabat kekasihku sedang sakit. Ia tak bisa lama-lama berada di sini.'_

Dalam diam, Naruto mengingat perkataan Sai tadi. 'Suami sahabat kekasihku'? _Jadi Sasuke suami Sakura dan Haruki adalah anak mereka? Haha, Sakura, kenapa kau berbohong padaku!_

Tak tahan dengan semua ini, tanpa berkata apa-apa Naruto segera menarik Sakura pergi. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke belakang taman yang jauh dari keramaian. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura ke arah batang pohon. Wajah memerah dengan alis yang mengerut penuh amarah. Ia menatap Sakura, dengan perasaan yang begitu kecewa.

"Sekarang, katakan dengan jujur padaku, Sakura! Siapa Sasuke dan siapa Haruki!" tanya Naruto penuh emosi.

Menggelikan. Jadi selama ini ia menjadi selingkuhan?

Sakura menunduk, dan menangis. Ia sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Justru itu yang membuat Naruto naik darah. Pria itu butuh kejelasan dan kepastian, ia tak suka bertele-tele. Dikiranya ini main-main?

Dengan marah Naruto mengangkat dagu Sakura dan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. "Sasuke suamimu? Haruki anakmu? Dan aku, aku selingkuhanmu? Begitu, Sakura? Ha?"

Sakura memejamkan mata. Butiran air tak mau berhenti untuk berjatuhan dari situ. Namun, itu sama sekali tak membuat hati Naruto menjadi iba. Ia terlanjur merasa sakit hati. Tersakiti. Dibohongi.

Naruto mendecih. "Kau pembohong besar!"

"Sasuke bukan suamiku!"

"He?" Naruto tersenyum sinis. "Lalu untuk apa kau membuat anak dengannya, hah?"

"Dia menghamiliku. Di malam itu Sasuke tidak minta maaf padaku. Dia memperkosaku! Aku pergi dari Konoha, dan Sasuke memperbaiki dirinya. Begitu aku kembali ke sini, dia memang telah benar-benar berubah. Tapi sampai sekarang, Sasuke memang bukan suamiku!"

Sakura memeluk tangannya yang gemetaran. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah. Dan ia menangis pilu.

Naruto hanya mampu melebarkan mata. Tak ada komentar, otaknya sedang bekerja untuk mencerna perkataan Sakura tadi.

"Karena dia berubah… aku tak ingin… kau jadi membencinya…."

Sakura menutup wajahnya yang bersimbah air mata. Jauh di balik semua ini, ia merasa bersalah. Namun di sebuah sisi yang tak terlihat olehnya, Sakura merasa semua ini pantas membebaninya. Sakura sadar, ia yang menanam benih kebohongan ini sehingga tumbuhlah bibit-bibit kesalahpahaman.

Naruto tak bergerak. Pandangannya mulai mengosong. Ia mengingat kembali tentang semuanya. Semua yang terjadi di malam itu. Semua berputar bagaikan _flashback _dalam sebuah potongan film.

Naruto masih tak bisa melupakan gadisnya yang tak berhasil ia tahan. Naruto masih tak bisa melupakan tentang perasaannya malam itu yang begitu tidak enak. Bahkan, saat ia kecelakaan, yang diingatnya pertama kali adalah bahwa ia harus menyelamatkan Sakura.

Tunggu. Ya, Naruto mengerti. Sakura tak bersalah. Ia hanyalah korban dari kebejatan sikap Sasuke. Wanita itu begitu menderita, saat ia tak ada. Wanita itu butuh dorongan dan motivasinya saat ia tak ada. Wanita itu pernah mengalami kehancuran, saat ia tak berada di sisinya.

Menanggung beban, tersakiti, ternodai, semua itu tak pernah Naruto bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan Sakura berbohong padanya, bukankah itu adalah bukti? Bukti bahwa Sakura masih mengharapkannya dan tak mau melepaskannya?

Naruto melirik Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. Tak ada ketajaman lagi di sana, yang ada hanyalah sebuah tatapan yang melembut, dan seperti mengerti akan situasi.

Naruto berjongkok, diraihnya tangan Sakura. Digenggamnya erat kedua tangan perempuan itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Kau masih mencintaiku, kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Tenggorokannya saat ini membuatnya sulit untuk bicara. Ia hanya menangis sesenggukan. Air matanya tetap mengalir.

Namun Naruto tak butuh jawaban—lebih karena ia takut mendengar jawaban yang akan diterimanya. Ia langsung memeluk Sakura.

Ketika tangisan Sakura mulai mereda dalam pelukan Naruto, yang tidak terduga terjadi. Sasuke menemukan mereka berdua, dan pria itu segera menarik lengan Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Haruki minta pulang dan terus menanyakanmu."

Bodohnya Naruto saat itu, adalah ia hanya duduk saja dan melihat bagaimana Sasuke membawa wanita itu pergi darinya. Membawa wanita yang menjadi separuh nyawanya untuk hidup. Sama seperti kejadian enam tahun lalu. Naruto hanya diam, dan melihat punggung mereka berdua tanpa berkata apa-apa.

**0o0o0**

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sama sekali tak berbicara sedikitpun pada Sakura. Menoleh pun tidak. Pria itu benar-benar memfokuskan pikirannya untuk menyetir mobil—atau berusaha memfokuskan? Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu, atau yang tengah dibayangkannya, semua tak bisa ditebak dengan mudah. Sasuke mampu menjaga ekspresi wajahnya dengan baik, tak peduli apa pun yang sedang dirasakannya.

Tapi Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Sakura memandang wajah keras Sasuke sebelum ia menunduk, memeluk Haruki yang duduk di pangkuannya semakin erat.

"Ibu…," panggil Haruki. Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit kecewa dengan atmosfer dingin yang diciptakan orang tuanya saat ini. Saling membisukan diri sama lain, seolah tak mengenal satu sama lain. "Haruki mau lihat gambar-gambar lagi boleh?" tanyanya sedikit ragu. Ah, padahal kan ia yang minta pulang.

"Hm." Sakura menatap anaknya yang tengah menengadahkan kepala. "Lain kali kalau ada pameran lagi ya."

Haruki mengangguk menurut—walaupun sebenarnya ia agak kecewa. Padahal ia berharap kalau usahanya tadi akan membuahkan percakapan panjang saling bersahutan—antara kedua orang tuanya—dan menghapus keheningan ini. Karena tak ada percakapan juga, akhirnya Haruki tertidur sendiri.

Sakura menggerakkan bola mata hijaunya ke sudut penglihatan. Mengintip sedikit mengenai apa yang tergambar pada raut wajah Sasuke.

Ah, tidak berubah. Sama sekali tidak berubah. Pria itu tetap bertahan pada sorotan tajam dan rahangnya yang mengeras, menahan emosi luar biasa.

**0o0o0**

"Siang Kak," sapa Sakura saat dirinya melewati Itachi yang tengah mencuci mobil.

"Lho, cepat sekali. Memang sudah selesai?" Itachi mematikan selangnya sejenak. Mengamati Sakura yang tetap tersenyum meski sedang menggendong Haruki yang sudah semakin berat itu.

"Haruki tidur sih Kak."

"Oh," Itachi pun mengulum senyum tipis. Memandangi wajah manis Haruki yang terpejam. Tapi keheranannya muncul setelah melihat Sasuke yang baru selesai mengunci mobil langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Tak ada sapaan, bahkan langkahnya terkesan buru-buru. "Lalu dia kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Ada sedikit masalah." Ia berujar kaku sebelum akhirnya juga masuk rumah.

Itachi mengusap dagunya. 'Sedikit masalah'? Mungkin ia bisa percaya pada detik itu, tapi tidak setelah melihat bagaimana tingkah Sasuke kemudian. Mana mungkin ia pura-pura tidak melihat kalau Sasuke sering mengabaikan Sakura yang berusaha mengajak bicara? Atau pada sikap Sasuke yang sembilan puluh persen banyak diam hari ini.

"Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura. Benar-benar kesal ia pada Sasuke yang jutek hari ini. Tak menghabiskan makan malam kemudian langsung melengos pergi ke ruang kerja. Hah! Seperti orang ngambek. Memang Sasuke masih tujuh belas tahun?

"Ah, itu…"

"Ayah diam terus habis pulang dari pameran," sahut si kecil Haruki. Kecil-kecil begitu juga ia lumayan peka.

"Um, sebenarnya—"

Perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika ia melihat Sasuke kembali. Diambilnya sebuah kunci mobil yang sempat ia letakkan di meja makan dan lupa ia bawa. Lalu setelah itu ia pergi lagi.

"Sasuke, mau ke mana kau?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn."

Sakura jadi merasa semakin bersalah. Melihat pandangan penuh tanya Itachi, Sakura hanya tersenyum pasrah. Ia urungkan niatnya bercerita. Sakura juga bukan lagi bocah. Biarkan masalah ini ditanggungnya, dan diselesaikannya sendiri.

**0o0o0**

Suara di sekitar begitu bising. Alunan musik yang tidak jelas, bujuk rayu dari suara-suara pria, dan wanita-wanita yang mengeluarkan suara genitnya. Di udara, asap rokok mengepul di mana-mana, namun itu tak membuat orang-orang di situ menjadi batuk karena memang sudah biasa. Dan bukan kebiasaan Naruto sesungguhnya, untuk menghabiskan waktunya di bar murahan seperti ini.

Di hadapan Naruto, tergeletak puluhan gelas kosong, tak lupa, ada beberapa botol di sampingnya. Bartender yang bekerja pun dengan cekatan membereskan itu.

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tangannya memegang gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Kau mau tambah lagi?" tawar sang bartender.

Naruto menggeleng. Perutnya sudah penuh, ia tak mungkin minum lebih banyak lagi. Mungkin ia akan minum lagi jika ia menginginkannya. Sambil menunggu waktu itu terjadi, Naruto melamuni sesuatu. Ia memikirkan kejadian hari ini yang benar-benar membuatnya gila, ingin mencabut nyawanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa. "Sakura… sudah punya anak… hahaha… anak Sasuke…," ucapnya dengan nada yang rendah, namun terkadang tinggi.

Naruto membanting gelas di tangannya. Itu membuat para bartender di situ menjadi kaget, begitupula beberapa pengunjung bar yang berada di dekat Naruto. Naruto jadi pusat perhatian.

"Hei tukang minum! Pergi dari sini kalau kau ingin cari keributan!" bentak salah satu bartender di sana. Suasana begitu riuh. Musik tetap berjalan, orang-orang kehausan akan hiburan tetap menari kesetanan di tengah sana. Sementara di meja bar, terjadi keributan.

Naruto menatap bartender yang membentaknya dengan tatapan datar, seolah tak menghiraukan dan tak peduli.

Sang bartender jadi naik darah. "Kau cari mati ya? Dasar orang tidak berguna! Kaupikir berapa yang harus kaubayar untuk mengganti gelas yang kaupecahkan? Ha?"

Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dengan asal, ia pun mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas dari sana dan melemparkannya ke arah wajah bartender tadi.

Bartender itu hanya bisa melotot tidak percaya. Ia hendak memukul Naruto namun ditahan oleh bartender yang lain.

"Sudahlah, yang penting dia sudah ganti rugi! Uang gantinya juga banyak!" samar-samar terdengar suara melerai.

Naruto yang terlanjur tidak nyaman segera berdiri dan mencari tempat lain. Ia malas meladeni orang sok. Ia tak tahu kalau si bartender hanya bisa menyumpah serapahinya.

Naruto berjalan limbung, menerobos orang-orang yang sedang asyik menggoyangkan pinggul mereka. Di saat tubuhnya hendak terjatuh, seorang perempuan menangkapnya.

"Kau tidak apa Tuan?" tanya perempuan itu. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa Naruto. Pria yang melemparkan uang dengan jumlah banyak ke depan muka seorang bartender hanya untuk mengganti sebuah gelas yang pecah.

Naruto hanya bisa menangkap bayangan perempuan itu dengan samar. Pandangannya memang mengabur. Karena itu, ia hanya bisa menurut saat perempuan itu membawanya ke sebuah sofa mewah di sudut bar.

Melihat ada beberapa alkohol di sana, Naruto segera mengambil itu untuk diminumnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak seperti itu. Kau sudah mabuk berat, Tuan," kekeh si wanita berambut cokelat tanah itu. Senyuman lebar nan berbisa terpatri di bibirnya yang ranum. Dengan sengaja, ia duduk berdekat-dekatan dengan Naruto, dan ia memeluk pria itu dengan hangat.

Naruto tak peduli, karena ia memang sudah berada di luar kesadaran.

"Kelihatannya kau punya masalah yang sangat berat…."

"Jangan ikut campur… hik."

Si wanita hanya tersenyum, lalu ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau butuh hiburan, tak perlu sayang menghabiskan uangmu untuk itu…," bisiknya.

Naruto menepis keberadaan gadis itu. "Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Si wanita hanya mengangkat alis. Di tengah gemerlapnya lampu yang berwarna-warni, ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan setengah mata terbuka. Ia yakin, Naruto bukanlah orang yang biasa datang ke tempat ini. Apalagi untuk mabuk-mabukan. Wajah Naruto memang terlihat seperti wajah pria baik-baik.

Ah, tapi ia tak peduli. Baik atau tidak, ia sangat membutuhkan uang pria itu sekarang.

"Ayo, akan kubawa kau ke surga…," bisiknya kembali.

"Pergi wanita jalang!" bentak Naruto. Hal itu membuat si wanita penggoda menjadi naik darah.

"Dasar pria aneh! Kaupikir kau juga tidak jalang, he? Datang ke tempat seperti ini, bukankah kau memang menginginkan keberadaan wanita sepertiku?" teriaknya geram.

Karena terlanjur kesal, Naruto segera melempar sejumlah uang kepada wanita itu. "Pergi dari penglihatanku sekarang juga! Aku tak menginginkan siapapun selain Sakura!"

Si wanita penggoda itu menahan amarahnya. Ia juga tak mungkin membuat keributan lebih jauh. Terlebih, Naruto juga sudah memberikannya uang. Setelah mendengus, dia pun segera pergi.

Naruto memegang kepalanya. Nama 'Sakura' terus berputar-putar di pikirannya. Bagaimana kemudian wajah itu muncul dan membuat Naruto mengingat kembali, tentang pertemuan pertamanya, dengan Sakura.

**0o0o0**

_._

_._

_._

_Musim semi menjelang musim panas, tahun kedua._

"_Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal."_

_Naruto membungkuk hormat, kemudian ia dipersilakan duduk. Duduk di sebelah seorang gadis yang tengah melamun, dan memperhatikan hal yang ada di luar sana dari balik jendela._

_Dari dekat, gadis itu begitu berbeda. Wajah manisnya, juga rambut merah mudanya. Naruto tersenyum kecil, dan mulai tertarik._

"_Namikaze Naruto," tegur Naruto sembari dengan sengaja ia menyikut gadis di sebelahnya. "Kau?"_

_Si gadis hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut, lalu perlahan mulai melembut, dan tersenyum manis. "Uchiha Sakura."_

_Naruto mengangguk sambil nyengir rubah. "Mohon bantuannya ya."_

_Sakura balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar._

_Pelajaran sudah mulai berlangsung. Guru di depan kelas sana segera menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk membuka buku yang berisi materi bab yang akan dibahas hari ini._

_Melihat Naruto yang kebingungan, Sakura berinisiatif menggeser meja dan kursinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Naruto. Lalu, Sakura meletakkan bukunya di tengah antara mejanya dengan meja Naruto._

_Naruto tersentak. Ketika ia menoleh ke Sakura, gadis itu hanya tersenyum ramah seolah berkata 'mari kita pakai bukuku bersama-sama'._

_Pertemuan itu memang biasa. Sering terjadi pada murid-murid pada umumnya. Namun yang terjadi setelah itu, mereka sama sekali tak bisa memungkiri, bahwa pertemuan yang biasa itu menjadi awal dari itu. Ya, 'itu' adalah ikatan yang terbentuk di antara mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_Meski sudah membacanya berulang-ulang, Naruto tetap tidak paham. Ayolah… materi apa ini? Sekolahannya dulu belum membahas materi ini. Cih! Dengan frustasi, Naruto hanya membolak-balikkan halaman-halaman bukunya, tanpa berminat untuk melirik kembali. _

"_Tidak paham?"_

"_Aku belum pernah belajar tentang ini sebelumnya."_

"_Memang dulu kau sekolah di mana?"_

"_Di Uzu." Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Mau mengajariku?"_

"_Boleh."_

"_Baiklah. Mmm, nanti sore aku ke rumahmu."_

_Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Mendadak, ia jadi diam._

"_Tak perlu bayaran kan? Ini gratis kan?" tanya Naruto mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lihat saja ekspresi Sakura yang kelihatan sedang berpikir itu. Mungkinkah dia tengah memikirkan berapa gajinya mengajari Naruto?_

_Sakura tertawa. "Tentu saja aku minta bayaran."_

_Naruto mengeluh kecewa. Mukanya menjadi kusut seperti tadi. Ah, ternyata benar._

"_Bayarannya cuma syarat kok. Kita belajar di rumahmu."_

"_Eh?" Naruto mengerjap. Apa-apaan itu? Ia kira Sakura minta bayaran yang sangat mahal._

"_Deal?"_

_Senyum Naruto mengembang dengan lebar. Dengan semangat, ia menjawab, "Deal!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Bukannya Naruto bermaksud jahat dengan berbohong, hanya saja, melihat wajah Sakura di rumahnya ketika usai sekolah seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Karena itu, Naruto selalu berpura-pura tidak paham pada semua pelajaran. Ia hanya ingin melihat Sakura lebih lama. Hihi, lagipula Sakura tak pernah keberatan._

_Namun, hari ini berbeda. Tak seperti biasanya, Sakura izin untuk tidak ke rumahnya. Gadis itu terlihat cemas, dan sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Cahaya matanya meredup. Tak ada pancaran keriangan dalam aura gadis bermata hijau itu._

"_Mau pergi dengan Ino ya?" tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya ia tak yakin dengan apa yang ia tanyakan. Yah… biasanya kalau Sakura izin seperti ini, pasti gadis itu ada janji dengan Ino sih. Bedanya… Sakura pasti meminta izin dengan biasa. Maksudnya… wajahnya masih terlihat riang. Tidak seperti sekarang._

_Sakura menggeleng. "Ibuku sakit, dia di rumah sakit sekarang."_

_Ah, ternyata benar. Jadi karena itu Sakura terlihat murung dan sedih? "Terserah kau saja. Aku berhak apa melarangmu? Dan lagi, ini ibumu yang sakit."_

_Sakura tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu berjuang ya buat ulangan besok," pesan Sakura sebelum ia pamit untuk benar-benar pergi. Sementara Naruto, ia disibukkan oleh siulan teman-teman sekelasnya yang ternyata dari tadi tengah mengintipnya sedang berbicara dengan Sakura. Teman-teman Naruto menggoda Naruto sampai warna wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Saat tawa membahana, Naruto yang sangat malu segera melarikan diri._

_Ia kira, Sakura sudah pulang, tapi Naruto melihat gadis itu tengah berdiri di depan sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat resah menunggu sesuatu. Belum sempat Naruto menghampiri, sebuah motor melintas dan tepat berhenti di samping Sakura. Dilihat dari jenis motornya, Naruto tahu, kalau sang pengemudi itu adalah laki-laki._

_Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Sakura berbohong padanya kah? Sebenarnya Sakura akan kencan dengan pacarnya?_

_Cepat-cepat pria pirang itu bersembunyi. Ingin sekali ia melihat siapa pacar Sakura, namun sayang, dia menggunakan helm. Sama sekali tak terlihat rupanya._

_Butuh beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya dengan langkah takut-takut Sakura naik ke atas motor yang menjemputnya. Gadis itu terus menunduk, bahkan sampai motor sudah dijalankan, dan melesat entah kemana._

_Naruto mendecih. Dan hatinya dibakar api cemburu._

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya, Naruto bersikap aneh. Tidak, sebenarnya, tidak pada semua orang, secara khusus hanya kepada Sakura. Saat Sakura menyapa, anak itu langsung berbicara dengan orang lain, dan berpura-pura tidak dengar. Sakura menyadari gelagat perubahan itu, dan merasa bingung. Apa salahnya?_

"_Naruto, apa sih salahku?" saking kesalnya, Sakura memaksa Naruto untuk menghadap ke arahnya._

"_Kau berbohong padaku."_

"_He?"_

"_Sudahlah. Tidak perlu dibahas." Naruto memalingkan wajah, dan tubuhnya berbalik._

_Sakura memaksa Naruto untuk menghadap ke arahnya kembali. "Aku berbohong apa padamu?" tanyanya kesal._

_Tanpa menunggu waktu, Naruto segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura. Menariknya menjauh dari kelas. Tak menghiraukan bel tanda masuk, murid kelasnya yang bersiul menggodanya sambil meneriaki 'tembak-tembak…!' atau bahkan seorang guru kimia yang hendak mengajar di kelasnya yang hanya terbengong kebingungan. Naruto tak peduli semua itu, kecuali… jantungnya yang saat ini bunyinya aneh. Dag dig dug, begitu._

_Naruto membawa Sakura ke gedung olahraga yang sepi. Yang aneh, sesampainya di sana, anak itu hanya diam dan membelakangi Sakura. Itu membuat Sakura jadi gerah sendiri. Dengan tidak sabaran, gadis itu memaksa Naruto untuk membalikkan badan dan menyuruhnya bicara._

_Naruto menghela napas. Setelah dirinya cukup tenang mempersiapkan diri, ia mulai berkata, lirih sekali, "Kemarin… kau kencan kan? Aku melihatmu… berboncengan dengan seorang pria…." Naruto memejamkan mata, menahan cemburu. "Kalau boleh tahu… siapa dia?"_

_Sakura mengerjapkan mata. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, dan ia memandang Naruto sambil menahan tawa. Haha, sikap apaan itu, Naruto? "Bukan, kemarin itu saudaraku. Dia menjemputku untuk ke rumah sakit menjenguk Ibu."_

_Naruto membuka mata dengan lebar. Ketahuilah, betapa leganya ia saat itu. Tanpa memendam lebih jauh rasa penasarannya, Naruto kembali bertanya, "Kau punya saudara di sekolah ini? Kulihat dia memakai seragam sini."_

_Sakura mengangguk lemah. Entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak, raut wajahnya berubah dalam sekejap. Gadis itu tersenyum miris._

"_Kelas berapa ya? Siapa namanya?"_

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dalam. Kemudian, ia mulai tersenyum mengejek. "Sebaiknya kau cari tahu sendiri orang bermarga Uchiha selain aku." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kenapa sih? Kau sempat cemburu?" candanya._

_Naruto mundur dengan tidak sengaja. Ia mencoba menyanggah, namun perkataannya tergagap-gagap. Pipinya memerah, meski ia menggeleng. Wow, lain di lidah, lain di hati._

_Sakura memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa. Tentu saja begitu, bagaimana ia tidak tertawa kalau melihat reaksi Naruto yang gampang ditebak itu? Sakura malah semakin ingin untuk menggoda pria itu. "Kau suka padaku, Naruto?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Ya. Ya. Ya," jawab Naruto berulang kali. "Aku memang suka padamu."_

"_Eh?!"_

"_Kenapa hanya bilang 'eh'?"_

_Sakura menggeleng, lalu ia membalikkan badan, dan mulai berjalan ke luar gedung olehraga itu. "Ayo kembali, aku sudah tidak mood bercanda lagi."_

"_Aku serius," Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Jadi… apa jawabanmu?"_

_Sakura memejamkan mata. Dadanya bergemuruh. Tangannya kemudian saling terpaut dengan tangan Naruto. Sakura mengangguk kecil, dan hatinya menghangat. Sepasang burung tengah mengintip mereka dari balik jendela. Tak ada seorang menusia pun yang tahu. Yang membuat mereka tahu, adalah ketika sejoli itu datang ke kelas—karena sadar akan ulangan—dan datang dengan wajah yang sama-sama memerah dengan tangan saling bertautan. Seisi kelas meneriaki mereka, juga guru yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas._

_Itu menjadi awal yang begitu indah bagi mereka. Mengakui perasaan masing-masing, dan menerima satu sama lain. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi bagaimana bahagianya mereka saat itu._

_Sorenya, Naruto dan Sakura jalan bersama. Dalam perjalanan, mereka menemukan sesuatu yang indah. Langit sore begitu berbeda. Hanya ada warna kuning dan juga merah muda, ditemani lingkaran matahari yang begitu besar. Itu seperti perumpamaan. Alam menyetujui, dan mendukung pula perasaan kedua remaja yang tengah kasmaran itu. _

"_Langitnya benar-benar sesuai. Seolah berkata, kalau kita memang ditakdirkan untuk sehidup semati di alam ini." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Tatapannya yang teduh mengarah pada Sakura. "Akan kupotret itu, dan kuberikan untukmu nanti."_

"_Sungguh?"_

"_Ya, agar kau tetap mengingat, bagaimana cinta kita tak terbatas, seperti langit kuning dan merah muda itu, yang membentang luas di angkasa."_

_._

_._

_._

**0o0o0**

Pandangan Naruto tak terarah dan kosong. Nyawanya seperti tengah ditarik-tarik oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa. Pengaruh alkohol, tak membuatnya lupa akan Sakura. Justru ia malah semakin mengingat eksistensi gadis itu. Gadis yang dicintainya. Gadis yang direbut Sasuke secara paksa—tunggu, bahkan Naruto tak bisa menyebut Sakura gadis lagi . Apakah itu adil?

Wanita yang menggoda Naruto tadi, merasa sedikit iba. Ini sudah hampir subuh, dan bar akan segera tutup. Namun pria berambut kuning cerah itu masih duduk di tempatnya, dan merenung. Sejak tadi, yang dilakukan pria itu bukan bersenang-senang, melainkan hanya duduk, melamun, minum, merenung, kemudian minum lagi. Ia terlihat sedang frustasi.

Banyak para pengunjung yang kelelahan mulai berbondong-bondong keluar dari bar. Ada yang dalam keadaan sadar, ada pula yang masih setengah sadar. Seorang bartender benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh tingkah Naruto. Ya, bartender yang tadi sempat mengumpat pada Naruto.

"Tuan yang Terhormat," tegur bartender penuh penekanan. "Ini sudah waktunya tutup."

Bukannya mengacuhkan, Naruto malah ambruk di tempat. Koordinasi tubuhnya sudah di luar batas kesadaran. Adalah pertama kali baginya untuk mengonsumsi minuman keras.

"Tch." Si bartender menarik lengan temannya yang tak sengaja lewat. "Bagaimana? Mau diseret ke jalan saja? Tidak mungkin kita menampungnya di sini. Kupikir, dia datang sendirian."

"Terserah kau saja deh."

Dengan terpaksa, bartender itu segera melingkarkan tangan Naruto pada pundaknya. Bau Naruto begitu mengerikan. Meski sudah terbiasa dengan bau alkohol di sini, bartender itu tidak bisa membayangkan sudah berapa botol alkohol yang masuk ke dalam perut Naruto. Adalah masalah besar kalau sampai ternyata Naruto tidak kuat mengonsumsinya kemudian berujung pada kematian.

"Tunggu, aku bisa mengurusnya."

Si bartender mengerut heran. "Kau kenal dia, Shizuka?"

"Setidaknya kami pernah menyapa."

Bartender bernama Kaji itu pun segera menghempaskan tubuh Naruto kembali ke sofa. "Bawa pelangganmu segera dari sini."

Kepergian Kaji membuat Shizuka cepat-cepat menghampiri Naruto. Ada secercah rasa kasihan dalam diri wanita itu pada Naruto. Melihatnya, seperti melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri dulu. Ia adalah wanita yang masih memiliki hati—meski tampaknya orang-orang pasti akan memandangnya terbalik. Setidaknya, tidak membiarkan Kaji membuang Naruto ke jalanan adalah yang bisa ia lakukan. Mungkin, imbalan atas uang Naruto tadi malam.

Shizuka segera berinisiatif mengambil ponsel Naruto. Ia berniat menghubungi siapapun untuk membawa Naruto pulang—itu lebih baik menurutnya. Karena itu, ketika mengutak-atik kontak nama dan ia menemukan nama 'Sakura', di sanalah ia berhenti.

Sedikit samar, Shizuka mendengar Naruto menyebut kata _sakura_ tadi malam.

"_M-moshi-moshi—_"Shizuka meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Mendengar panggilan tersambung, malah membuat dirinya plin-plan. Apakah ia baik melakukan ini? Ayolah, tapi—

Pada akhirnya Shizuka memilih untuk mengakhiri panggilan. Baru saja terpikir di otak dangkalnya; bagaimana kalau ternyata ia menelepon pada orang yang salah? Sekedar 'perkiraan' adalah bukti bahwa ia memang ceroboh, bukan?

Ah, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau ia membawa Naruto sementara ke kediamannya, sembari menunggu pria itu sadar.

Tapi tak disangka, kontak bernama Sakura itu malah menelepon Naruto kembali.

Shizuka menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga. Diliriknya Naruto yang masih belum sadar juga, sementara itu mata Kaji sudah mengawasinya dengan tajam sedari tadi.

Akhirnya Shizuka menerima panggilan itu. "Maaf sebelumnya—"

"_Mana Naruto?_" Sebuah suara tegas menyahut dari ujung sana. Suara laki-laki.

"Naruto…?" gumam Shizuka sambil melirik Naruto yang masih terkapar. "Dia mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri, kupikir, akan lebih baik kalau ada yang menjemputnya. Tenang saja! D-dia sama sekali tak bermain perempuan!" Sedikit gugup Shizuka berkata. Sekarang, ia malah menyimpulkan dua hal. Pria mabuk ini bernama Naruto, dan Naruto adalah seorang homoseksual dengan pria bernama Sakura. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Naruto frustasi begini. Pantas saja Naruto menolak Shizuka tadi malam.

"_Sekarang dia di mana?_"

"Di—" Shizuka pun menyebutkan detail alamatnya. Lalu panggilan diputus sepihak. Shizuka pikir, lelaki itu akan segera menjemput Naruto.

Shizuka pun segera bekerja setelah memasukkan ponsel Naruto kembali ke saku pemuda itu. Lalu ia membereskan gelas-gelas yang berceceran di tiap meja. Ia tidak menunggu sampai Kaji memarahinya dengan beringas.

Setelah kepergian Shizuka, hanya berselang sepuluh menit, Naruto berdiri. Tak berkata apa-apa, kemudian melangkah pergi. Keadaan pria itu sangat buruk.

Tentu saja penglihatan Naruto juga memburuk karena ia telah meminum banyak sekali alkohol malam ini. Hal itu membuat jalannya sempoyongan, dan tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu.

"Heh, brengsek! Apa yang kaulakukan pada pacarku?" bentak seseorang dengan penuh amarah. Sepertinya Naruto menabrak seorang gadis, dan pacarnya menjadi marah. Ah, padahal itu hanya hal kecil dan sepele. Dasar temperamen, pasti pemuda itu juga tengah setengah sadar.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan membesar-besarkan masalah kecil, dia cuma menabrak punggungku kok," bujuk pacar pria temperamen yang membentak Naruto tadi.

"Tadi aku lihat dia memegang pantatmu!" balas si pemuda jabrik dengan tindik di bawah mulutnya itu tak mau mengalah.

Naruto memandang kedua orang yang tengah menatapnya dengan setengah sadar. Kedua orang itu terlihat samar, buram, tak terlihat wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang, nanti aku dimarahi Ayah kalau pulang lebih dari jam segini."

"Tunggu, Sakura—"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Telinganya yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu, langsung membuat Naruto merespon dengan cepat. Tanpa ragu, Naruto menghajar pria di hadapannya. Ia menganggap pria itu adalah Sasuke. "Dasar pengecut! Brengsek! Beraninya kau merebut Sakura dariku! Kaupikir siapa kau hah? Seharusnya kau tahu diri!"

"Apa maksudmu?" pria itu mendecih. "Kau yang brengsek! Kau memang ingin mencari mati denganku!"

Akhirnya, terjadi perkelahian habat di tempat itu. Pacar pria bertindik itu pun tak mampu melerai kekasihnya jika sudah mengamuk. Tanpa ampun, Naruto dihajarnya hingga pria itu menghujankan partikel cair berbau anyir dari mulutnya.

**0o0o0**

Sasuke tengah resah. Kepalanya tak berhenti untuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat ini ia tengah mencari alamat sebuah bar tempat di mana Naruto berada. Adalah kebetulan baginya memegang ponsel Sakura. Sakura lupa mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di mobil. Dan malam ini Sasuke menginap ke kantornya untuk menyibukkan diri sendiri—berusaha melarikan diri dari masalah sejenak. Otomatis, ponsel Sakura berada di tangannya.

Maka detik itu Sasuke tak membuang waktu. Ia tanpa ragu mengangkat panggilan itu. Belajar dari kelemahannya dulu—ketika malam di mana Sasuke begitu bodoh mengira Kabuto menelepon Sakura. Namun sekali lagi, suara wanita di seberang sana benar-benar mengejutkannya.

Naruto mabuk—Sasuke pikir, Naruto bukanlah tipikal pemabuk, atau orang yang suka mabuk dan datang ke bar menjijikkan. Mungkin saja Naruto benar-benar menjadi gila karena mengetahui sebuah fakta tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura.

Dan Sasuke peduli akan hal itu. Mengingatkan dirinya, betapa hancur ia saat mengetahui hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura—meski Sasuke tak sebodoh Naruto yang langsung melarikan diri pada minuman keras.

Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk sampai di bar yang telah disebutkan Shizuka. Sasuke bisa melihat dan menerka tempat itu dari kejauhan. Namun, ia tak bisa untuk tidak berkerut dahi heran ketika melihat keramaian di depan bar. Diperhatikannya dengan teliti dan pada akhirnya ia tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah perkelahian. Perkelahian yang melibatkan Naruto!

Cepat-cepat Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Dari jauh ia bisa melihat Naruto yang kalah dalam perkelahian dan mencoba untuk menyerang, namun selalu gagal. Ujungnya, pria itu malah terkena pukulan bertubi-tubi.

Naruto sudah sinting. Buat apa dia menyakiti diri sendiri?

"Tolong hentikan," kata Sasuke sambil menahan lengan pemuda bertindik yang hendak memukul Naruto.

Si pemuda menepis tangan Sasuke. "Ah! Jangan ikut campur ka—" perkataannya terhenti, saat ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya. Seorang pria dengan tatapan setajam elang dan aura pembunuh yang terasa kental menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Pria yang kauhajar adalah temanku. Aku adalah polisi," dusta Sasuke dengan nada yang meyakinkan. "Aku masih berbaik hati. Berhenti memukul temanku, atau aku akan menangkapmu."

Si pria bertindik langsung menciut. Meski dengan tampang seolah tidak menerima kekalahan, pemuda itu tetap menyingkir juga. Dengan kesal ia menarik pacarnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sasuke bisa mendengar pemuda itu tengah menyumpah dengan bahasa yang sangat kasar.

Semua yang berkerumun dan mendengar kata polisi terucap dari bibir Sasuke, langsung cepat-cepat menyingkir juga—bahkan ada di antara mereka yang lari terbirit-birit.

Langit masih menggelap. Masih tak ada bintang-bintang menerangi. Jalanan saat itu sangat sepi. Bar sudah ditutup lekas-lekas oleh pemiliknya—seolah tak ingin dilibatkan mengenai perkelahian yang terjadi di depan barnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang tergeletak di jalanan sambil memegangi perut dan merintih kesakitan. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke merasa kasihan.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, dan membantu Naruto berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau tak datang ke tempat seperti ini lagi."

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke setelah pria itu mendengar Sasuke berbicara. Hei, tentu saja ia ingat. Meski setengah sadar begini, tentu saja Naruto mengingatnya suara pria brengsek yang mengacaukan hidupnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu berjalan lebih lama, Naruto langsung memukul wajah Sasuke.

Napas Naruto memburu. Dengan sempoyongan, ia menghampiri Sasuke dan menghajar pria itu lagi. "Dasar brengsek!"

Berkali-kali Naruto melayangkan pukulan, dan berkali-kali pula Sasuke mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memukul balik. Pria yang mampu menjaga emosinya itu hanya memandang Naruto kasihan, iba, dan juga penuh rasa bersalah.

"Kau hancurkan hidupnya, dan membuatku hancur juga! Apa kau tak sadar Sasuke? Kau tak pantas bahagia! Kenapa setelah berbuat biadab kau masih juga mengharap kebahagiaan!" Naruto menangis pilu. Tangannya yang mencengkeram kerah Sasuke sangat gemetar.

Sasuke tergelak mendengarnya.

Benar, Naruto memang benar. Memang tak adil kalau Sasuke mengambil Sakura dari Naruto. Sasuke yang selama ini menyakiti Sakura, dan Naruto yang selama ini memberikan Sakura cinta. Manakah yang lebih pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

Sasuke sadar, dirinya sungguh berdosa. Ia menodai Sakura dengan tangannya, dan masih mengharap masih bisa bahagia dengan perempuan itu?

Namun, seberapapun manusia berusaha, mereka memang tetap makhluk yang egois. Sasuke tak mau menyerah soal Sakura, tak peduli seberapa tidak pantasnya ia bahagia. Ia juga bukan orang yang terlalu baik, yang mau saja mengalah hanya karena merasa tidak pantas. Apa yang ia inginkan, harus ia usahakan untuk tercapai. Cinta Sakura… hal abstrak seperti itu bagaikan udara baginya, yang ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa partikel itu dalam kehidupannya. Ia tak perlu lampu hijau untuk melakukan semua ini, bukan?

Sasuke termasuk tipe orang yang tak mau menyangkutpautkan masa lalu dengan kehidupan sekarang. Dulu adalah dulu, sekarang adalah sekarang. Seberapapun manusia pernah melakukan suatu dosa besar, jika ia sudah berubah, apa ia akan terus menoleh ke masa lalunya?

"Kau mengambilnya secara paksa…," lirih Naruto. "Kau merampasnya… dariku… secara paksa…."

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Naruto melayangkan satu pukulan lagi pada Sasuke. "Iblis! Kau benar-benar tak berperasaan!"

"Justru karena aku punya perasaanlah… aku bisa mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki Sakura."

"Kau tahu dia bukan milikmu! Dia adalah hakku! Yang kau lakukan hanya merampasnya dariku! Apa kau tak sadar juga, Sasuke?"

"Huh." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya ia mengelap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "Aku takkan menyerah."

"AAAKH!" Naruto kembali memukul Sasuke. Namun kini tanpa ampun. Ia terus melampiaskan kebenciannya, sampai Sasuke terjatuh, dan Naruto menindihnya. Melayangkan pukulan demi pukulan ke perut Sasuke. "Sakura seharusnya bahagia bersamaku! Kau yang selalu menyakitinya, tak berhak berharap hidup bahagia dengannya! Kau pikir dia mencintai siapa? Kau pikir dia mencintaimu? Dia hanya kasihan padamu! Kalaupun dia tetap mau hidup bersamamu, itu bukan karena kau! Itu karena Haruki! Anak yang lahir bukan karena cinta! _Dia hanya seorang anak menyedihkan yang lahir karena kecelakaan_! Dan sejak awal, kau telah membebaninya dengan kebencian!"

Sasuke tak diam seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia memukul Naruto dengan tenaganya yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan tenaga Naruto untuk memukulnya tadi-tadi. Tentu saja begitu. Jiwanya sebagai seorang ayah pasti akan tergugah, begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto.

**Bersambung**

* * *

**A/N**

Chap 6: done

Ngaret banget ya? Uhuk #dor. Thanks berat buat Snow's flower yang dengan setia mengingatkan saya buat update xD

Oke deh, saya nggak mungkin banyak alasan lagi. Sekali ngaret ya ngaret, karena itu maaf ya udah bikin kalian nunggu (buat yang nungguin sih) Tapi kayaknya fic ini udah ditinggalkan pembaca ya … hiks.

Evaluasi buat chapter ini … err … banyak NaruSaku nya sedikit SasuSaku nya atau bahkan paling banyak SasuNaru nya xD Saya jangan digebukin ya :P Kan di atas udah ditulis, ini fiksi SasuSakuNaru *ngeles#ditendang

Maaf juga ceritanya datar gila =..= udah berusaha tapi ya gini doang jadinya. Jangan tanya juga ini sampe chapter berapa ya, karena saya juga belum tahu, hehe. Lebih jangan tanya kapan SasuSaku baikan. Lebih lebih jangan tanya kapan chapter depan update xD

**Special thanks to:**

**me, **Yoo**, Yaya PinkyBlossom, **kiana cerry's**, pryscil-chan, **hannyhere**, Aika Yuki-chan, **SSasuke 23**, Uchiha Annisuke, **Dementria Rhadamanthus**, Baby Kim, **Sslove**, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry CeLemoet**, achika yue, **miyank**, Kikyo Fujikazu, **Lady of Sorrow**, Kara, **Aoi Ciel**, Chikuma Aizawa, **Anonymous**, flamers, **GHEIYA**, Seisheira, **WinterCherry**, Tsurugi De Lelouch, **mayrien**, Soraka Menashi, **NenSaku**, celubba, **Chini VAN**, Dark Nivarox, **Bunga Salju**, senayuki-chan, **Mella**, Guest1, **uchihana rin**, chezahana-chan, **sienna**, Snow's flower, **Guest2**, lhylia . kiryu, **Scy Momo Cherry**, NN, **Vania uchiharuno**, Hikaru no Yukita, **faridaanggra**, Ichikawa soma, **Miwasaki Hime**, Guest3, **Chintya Hatake-chan**, Nina317Elf (5), **may azusa**, Arakafsya Uchiha, **taintedIdris**, hanazono yuri, **dkushina1**, Guest4**

**big thanks to all readers of this fic**

(Maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan nama)

Balasan review:

**me**: udah update walau nggak kilat, hehe. Moga masih mau baca deh walau lanjutannya gini :v

**Yoo**: iya ya, Sasu emang mau saya bikin sengsara tingkat dewa, mwahaha! #dichidori (kidding kok) Hihi, tapi semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaranmu :D

**kiana cerry's**: waduh, emang Sasuke sedih ya? Dia cuma kecewa kok. Nanti giliran deh, semuanya dapet masa sedih XD

**pryscil-chan**: Hihi, iya, makasih yaa :D Weh? Punya anak lagi? Dan gara-gara kecelakaan (lagi)? *shock* nggak tau deh, itu kan rahasia SasuSaku #buagh. Tapi saya pikir-pikir deh xD

**hannyhere**: ampuni saya mbak, saya nggak mau ditabok Tapi kalo ngaret gini tetep kena tabokan ya? *kabur*

**Sslove**: iyaa, makasih yaaa *pelukcium*. Hmm … Sakura cemburu sama siapa ya? Bingung tapi lambat laun semuanya bakal sadar perasaan masing-masing kok :D

**miyank**: Waa… jarang-jarang nih ada yang bilang makasih gegara update :') terharu saya …. *peluk miyank*Dan jangan sampe hati saya dibuka deh, saya masih cinta sehat dan nggak mau operasi xD

**Kikyo Fujikazu**: :') seneng deh kalo family nya SasuHaru kerasa. Hihi, udah update kok :D

**Lady of Sorrow**: Kok ngeri amat sampe nangis darah? O.o semoga chapter ini bacanya nggak bentar ya xD Panjang kok *blink#buagh

**Kara**: saya masih belum tauuu . Penginnya sih nggak lebih dari 10 chapter :v

**Aoi Ciel**: Hihi, semua perbuatan pasti dapet balasannya kok xD Ini udah update

**Anonymous**: uwaa, jangan jadi silent reader terus doong *tarik2 baju Anon*Err … beda2 ya pendapat orang. Yang lain pada bilang Sasuke yang kasian. Tapi di sini diceritain kisah masa lalu Naruto yang bahagia kok xD Hihi, mari kita sama-sama berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Naruto #dor

**flamers**: peluk guling aja deh, kan lebih enak xD #plak. Semoga chapter ini nggak nyedihin

**WinterCherry: **Hihi, namanya juga bapak-anak. Reaksi Naruto kayak di atas tuh *nunjuk fic* Waah, maaf kalo lagi-lagi SasuSaku nya dikiiit, di chapter berapa gitu … nanti banyak SasuSaku nya kok. Makanya, baca terus yaaa *malah promo#geplaked

**NenSaku:** Gak papa kok review telat, saya udah seneng kalo kamu mau review. Ee? Udah nyari kerja? Moga sukses di kerjaannya ya Hehe, reaksi Naruchan kayak di atas

**Bunga Salju:** Uwaaa, maafkan author abal ini … chapter 6 bukan chapter terakhir :'( maaf deh kalau ceritanya kepanjangan, tapi mau gimana lagi, hiks. Saya nggak mungkin namatin fic ini padahal konfliknya baru ketahuan. Sekali lagi maaf yaaa

**Mella:** Udah update kok :D aduh, SS nikah gak ya? Masih belum tau tuh #dor. Tapi doain aja ya *lho?*

**Guest1:** Udah update! (walo ngaret)

**sienna:** salam kenaaaal~ . Ini udah update kok. Keep reading yaa XD

**Guest2:** Updatenya hari ini kok #dor

**NN:** Udah updateee xD

**Vania uchiharuno:** Salam kenal Vania …. Hehe, seneng deh kalo suka sama Sasu di sini. Dia kebapakan kan karena udah jadi bapak xD Sip, sip, sampai sekarang saya masih semangat kok :d

**Miwasaki Hime:** err … bingung deh. Kurun LG maksudnya apa ya? O.o (maafkan author yang lemot iniiii) Tapi chap 6 up!

**Guest3:** Update nya hari ini xD semoga masih menunggu :D

**May azusa:** Udah updateeeee! Moga suka :D

**Guest4:** Waah, thanks yaa. Hihi gakpapa kok, dapet 1 review aja saya udah seneng :'). Udah update kok, keep reading yaa

.

.

.

**Yosh, at last,**

**Mind to review?**

.

.

**With Love,**

**Yamashita**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sasuke suamimu? Haruki anakmu? Dan aku, aku selingkuhanmu? Begitu, Sakura? Ha?"

"Sasuke bukan suamiku!"

"Karena dia berubah… aku tak ingin… kau jadi membencinya…."

"Pergi dari penglihatanku sekarang juga! Aku tak menginginkan siapapun selain Sakura!"

"Kau suka padaku, Naruto?"

"Kau hancurkan hidupnya, dan membuatku hancur juga! Apa kau tak sadar Sasuke? Kau tak pantas bahagia! Kenapa setelah berbuat biadab kau masih juga mengharap kebahagiaan!"

"Justru karena aku punya perasaanlah… aku bisa mempunyai keinginan untuk memiliki Sakura."

"Aku takkan menyerah."

"Sakura seharusnya bahagia bersamaku! Kau yang selalu menyakitinya, tak berhak berharap hidup bahagia dengannya! Kau pikir dia mencintai siapa? Kau pikir dia mencintaimu? Dia hanya kasihan padamu! Kalaupun dia tetap mau hidup bersamamu, itu bukan karena kau! Itu karena Haruki! Anak yang lahir bukan karena cinta! Dia hanya seorang anak menyedihkan yang lahir karena kecelakaan! Dan sejak awal, kau telah membebaninya dengan kebencian!"

Sasuke tak diam seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia memukul Naruto dengan tenaganya yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan tenaga Naruto untuk memukulnya tadi-tadi. Tentu saja begitu. Jiwanya sebagai seorang ayah pasti akan tergugah, begitu mendengar perkataan Naruto.

* * *

**Penyejuk Musim**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

'**This is SasuSakuNaru fiction'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#7 Gugur: Kebutuhan yang Mutlak**

**Autumn: Absolute Necessity**

* * *

'_Haruki. Anak yang lahir bukan karena cinta. Dia hanya seorang anak menyedihkan yang lahir karena kecelakaan, dan sejak awal, kau telah membebaninya dengan kebencian.'_

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Perkataan Naruto terus berseliweran di batinnya. Di saat yang bersamaan, wajah Haruki muncul di pikirannya. Suara anak itu seolah terdengar tengah memanggil namanya. Dan tawa anak itu, seolah membuat dunia tak mengenal kegelapan.

Ah, Haruki. Apakah pernah sekali saja kau menyesali kelahiranmu? Kau lahir, dari kedua orang tua yang tidak saling mencintai. Kau dibuat, dengan tangisan dari ibumu. Kau dikandung, saat ibumu meratapi kesedihannya yang tak berujung. Dan kau dilahirkan, tanpa mengenal siapa ayahmu yang sebenarnya.

Apakah nanti Sasuke tak bisa melihat wajah berseri anak itu lagi? Apa suaranya yang ceria akan tergantikan oleh suara yang lirih dan penuh derita? Apa tawanya takkan membahana seperti sebelum ini? Haruki … apa kau membenci ayahmu kalau saja kau tahu kebenarannya? Dulu, ayahmu yang kaubanggakan adalah orang yang suka menyiksa ibu yang kausayangi.

Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang nyeri tiba-tiba. Dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaannya sendiri, ia menyadari, memang ia lebih ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia.

'_Kalau kau bisa bilang takkan menyerah, maka aku juga Sasuke. Tak ada salahnya aku menjadi ayah dari anak wanita yang kucintai, meski dia bukan anak kandungku.'_

Sasuke kembali mengingat-ingat perkataan Naruto sebelum pria itu tumbang, dan jatuh pingsan.

_Sakura … apa benar, kau mau hidup bersamaku hanya karena Haruki? Kalau saja tak ada kecelakaan di malam itu dan Haruki tak ada hingga sekarang, apa kau masih mau menerimaku? Memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengulangi semuanya?_ batin Sasuke sedih.

Naruto … dia bersedia untuk menjadi ayah bagi Haruki. Dia bersedia melakukan apapun asalkan bisa hidup bersama Sakura. Meskipun harus melihat anak dari orang yang dibencinya.

Cinta Naruto pada Sakura terlalu besar, dan itu terasa memuakkan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sejenak. Pria itu tengah tertidur di samping joknya.

Ah, betapa sulit hidupnya sekarang. Sesuatu yang sungguh tak pernah teramal dalam awang-awangnya di masa depan. Bertemu dengan orang seperti Naruto … membuat hatinya merinding, dan terlalu sesak untuk menerima kenyataan, bahwa pria pirang itu takkan mudah melepaskan wanita yang sama-sama dicintai mereka berdua. Posisi mereka sama. Atau mungkin Sasuke jauh di belakang Naruto?

_Aku memang bilang tidak akan menyerah … tapi apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begini?_

**0o0o0**

Naruto tak bisa menahan kepenatan melanda bagian kepalanya, juga sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa tengah disiksa di neraka. Juga bibirnya, yang terasa kaku dan membuatnya susah mengaduh ketika baru membuka mata. Mungkin ia akan ambruk dan jatuh ke lantai, kalau saja Hinata tidak menangkapnya dengan sigap.

Dan yang membuat Naruto langsung sadar, kenapa ia ada di apartemennya? Bahkan di kasurnya yang empuk ini. Seingatnya—dan butuh waktu bagi Naruto untuk mengingat dengan jelas—ia bertemu dengan Sasuke di depan bar. Dan Sasuke mengira ia memegang pantat Sakura, yang diaku Sasuke sebagai pacarnya? Ah, aneh sekali. Rasanya tidak mungkin, barangkali Naruto salah lihat saat itu. Haha, orang mabuk memang menyedihkan.

Tapi … rasanya … ia berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dan semua itu terasa nyata dan pernah terjadi.

Daripada itu, Naruto masih menyimpan pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Kenapa ia bisa berada di apartemennya? Dan kenapa pula Hinata bisa ada di sampingnya? Apa Hinata yang menemukannya di bar? Ah, mengerti apa gadis lugu dan terlalu polos itu. Mana ada pikirannya tentang Naruto yang pergi ke bar. Tapi kalau bukan Hinata …, siapa?

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?"

"Ah," Hinata buru-buru mengangkat wajah. "Saat aku meneleponmu … yang mengangkat adalah temanmu. Dia berkata kalau kau sedang terluka parah karena berkelahi. A-aku yang panik, langsung pergi ke rumahmu."

'Teman'? Teman, Hinata bilang? Jangan membuat Naruto ingin tertawa.

"Dia bukan temanku. Aku pergi sendirian." Naruto mendengus (Hinata sedikit terkejut). Tapi ternyata … soal Naruto yang berkelahi itu memang benar. Jadi apa ia memang berkelahi dengan Sasuke?

Tidak, tidak, rasanya Naruto berkelahi dengan pria … pria bertindik (samar-samar ia mengingatnya). Sasuke tak bertindik. Tapi … kenapa Naruto masih saja yakin kalau ia baru saja berbicara dengan Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke?

Kejadian ini membuatnya bingung. Salahnya sendiri kenapa mabuk dan tak ingat semuanya dengan jelas.

"U-um …." Hinata memainkan jarinya. Ia menggigit bibir, dan menahan segudang rasa cemas agar tidak muncul menghiasi ekspresinya saat ini. "Daripada itu, Naruto-_kun _… k-kenapa kau sampai mabuk-mabukan …? Tubuhmu … sangat bau alkohol." Wajah Hinata memerah. "M-maaf aku lancang mengganti pakaianmu …. A-aku juga mengobati luka di tubuhmu …."

Naruto memandang sandangnya. Kini ia tengah memakai sebuah piyama entah dari mana. Padahal awalnya ia memakai kemeja. He? Benar-benar lancang si Hinata ini. Kalau saja Naruto tak mengingat bagaimana berjasanya gadis itu dalam hidupnya, pasti Naruto sudah mengusir gadis yang terlalu lugu dan terkadang bodoh itu untuk keluar. Cih. Seharusnya … yang melakukan ini padanya … Sakura, bukan?

"Eng, kenapa Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata mencoba menyentuh lengan Naruto dengan cemas, namun dengan agak kasar Naruto menepisnya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku bisa menjaga diriku."

Hinata menunduk sedih, dan memeluk tangannya. "M-maaf…," sesalnya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali mengulang pertanyaannya mengenai mengapa Naruto bisa sampai mabuk-mabukan, tapi segera menciut niatnya itu. Hinata pikir, sepertinya Naruto tengah banyak masalah. Hinata mengerti itu, dan tak mau menambah masalah dengan bertanya perihal sesuatu yang membuat Naruto jadi memikirkan masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata … bagaimana … ciri-ciri orang yang mengantarku?"

"E-eh?" Hinata berjengit. Kenapa tiba-tiba …?

"Bagaimana?" ulang Naruto.

"Bagaimana …?" Hinata menggumam, mengingat kembali. " Dia pria …, dia pria tinggi. Berambut hitam kebiruan dan modelnya aneh …. Anu, sedikit berantakan di bagian belakang kepalanya." Hinata menjelaskan sambil menunjuk kepalanya di bagian belakang. "Matanya hitam dan tajam, a-aku sampai takut melihatnya," lanjutnya sambil menggenggam tangannya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Sasuke? Jadi benar. Mungkin saja ia memang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Kalau benar begitu … tentang Sasuke yang takkan menyerah soal Sakura … itu adalah benar?

"Tapi, kalau dia bukan teman Naruto-_kun_, dia sangat baik mau membawamu dengan selamat sampai ke sini. U-um, kebanyakan orang tidak dikenal—"

"Hinata," potong Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang."

"Eh?"

"Tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku lebih jauh," ucap Naruto serius. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata tak membantah. Seperti biasa, ia menurut. Segera dibereskannya apa-apa saja yang perlu dibereskan. Dengan sopan, ia pun izin pada Naruto sebelum meninggalkan apartemen. Naruto tak tahu, bahwa Hinata cukup tahu diri untuk tidak terus membuatnya kesal. Hinata tahu Naruto sedang banyak masalah, dan Hinata tahu Naruto butuh sendiri. Gadis itu mencoba mengerti dan memahami, namun perasaannya tak pernah sampai kepada Naruto. Naruto seperti … selalu melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Kalaupun tatapan Naruto mengarah padanya, itu bukan tatapan yang Hinata inginkan. Bukan, Hinata ingin lebih dari sekedar tatapan sebagai seorang teman.

Sebenarnya, bukan kemauan Hinata untuk tiba-tiba berhenti. Yang membuatnya kembali dan menguping dari luar, adalah ketika ia mendengar kegaduhan yang dibuat Naruto. Setelah itu teriakan Naruto menggema, dan tak luput dari pendengaran Hinata, kata '_sakura_' dan '_cinta_'.

**0o0o0**

Pagi sudah datang. Meski langit belum sepenuhnya menerang, namun ada sedikit cahaya menerangi dunia. Harum bunga yang khas, kicauan burung, suara serangga yang tengah berteduh di balik dedaunan, juga bau tanah yang bercampur dengan air. Pagi hari yang begitu sejuk, di musim panas ini.

Sakura juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya pagi ini. Ia tengah berusaha mencari sesuatu.

"Ibu cari apa sih?" tanya Haruki. Duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya. Mengamati ibundanya tercinta yang tengah menumpahkan semua isi tas ke ranjang.

"Ponsel Ibu hilang, Sayang." Sakura menyempatkan diri mengulum senyum tipis pada anaknya.

Haruki mengamati ibunya lagi. Beberapa detik ia berpikir, lalu mengajukan pertanyaan, "Ayah di mana, Bu?"

Gerakan Sakura terhenti. "Ayah …."

Batin Sakura bergejolak. Sasuke di mana? Sasuke yang marah padanya, sekarang berada di mana? Sakura benar-benar tak bisa menganggap kalau Sasuke baik-baik saja sekarang. Mengingat bagaimana sikap Sasuke tadi malam sebelum pergi … ah, jangan sampai Sasuke berbuat hal yang bodoh.

"Haruki," panggil Itachi dari luar. Kakak Sasuke dengan natur lembut itu tersenyum cerah seraya membuka pintu. "Paman mau joging nih. Katanya Haruki mau ikut?"

"Mau!" Haruki langsung melompat dari ranjang. Berlari dengan semangat menuju pamannya tercinta.

Itachi dengan gemas langsung mengangkat Haruki ke atas. "Tapi di jalan jangan minta beli ini-itu ya." Itachi mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Haruki agak ragu menyambut kelingking Itachi. Dengan dahi mengerut, ia berjanji. "Janji."

Itachi tersenyum lebar. Kemudian, perhatiannya tumpah pada Sakura. "Gimana? Ponselmu ketemu?"

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum lemah. "Aku benar-benar lupa menaruhnya di mana. Takutnya banyak yang menghubungiku, aku benar-benar merasa tak enak hati."

"Ya sudah. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu baru diingat-ingat lagi. Ah, mungkin kau mau ikut joging?"

Sakura menggeleng sekali lagi. "Terima kasih Kak."

"Baik, baik aku mengerti." Itachi mengibaskan tangannya. "Nanti kita dikira keluarga, ya kan?"

"Eh? Nggak—"

"Bercanda," sela Itachi. "Baiklah, titip rumah sebentar ya."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia melambai pada Haruki sebelum akhirnya kembali menyibukkan diri mencari ponselnya. Padahal sudah di-_misscall _beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja Sakura tak punya petunjuk apa-apa.

Sakura menengok jam. Ia menghela napas, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepian ranjang. Segala pikiran tentang ponselnya yang hilang segera berganti ke hal lain. "Bagaimana caranya … mengembalikan semua kerusakan ini …?"

Detak jantungnya bergemuruh. Lebih dari ponselnya yang menghilang, Sakura justru kepikiran dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke ….

Bagaimana mungkin … hubungan yang sudah susah payah ia jalin bersamanya kembali rusak? Bukan tidak mungkin Sakura akan melihat kembali sosok Sasuke yang membenci dirinya. Mem-_benci_ diri-_nya_.

Demi apa pun, Sakura tidak menginginkan itu. Kembali berhadapan dengan sosok Sasuke yang jauh, yang selalu akan berlari tiap kali ia berusaha untuk menyentuh. Merasakan kelembutan pria itu memudar.

Sejak dulu, ia menginginkan kedekatan ini. Merasakan bagaimana kebaikan Sasuke. Merasakan bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak membencinya dan menganggap Sakura sebagai sebuah eksistensi yang utuh. Merasakan ikatan persaudaraan di antara mereka. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan itu.

_Tapi Sakura telah menghancurkannya._

Padahal Sasuke sudah menjadi sosok yang diidamkan Sakura dari dulu, tapi Sakura menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan segala kepercayaannya. Membuat segala perubahan itu jadi nampak sia-sia.

"Apa yang mesti kulakukan?"

Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sasuke yang baik hati. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke menjelma menjadi pria seperti di masa lalunya. Ia … dengan segenap hatinya ….

"Aku benar-benar—" Sakura memperhatikan jendela. Bisa dilihatnya sebuah mobil silver memarkirkan diri di depan rumah. Mobil yang tak dikenalnya.

Sakura mendekat ke jendela. Menunggu sampai pemilik mobil silver itu keluar. Dan dadanya menjadi lega saat sosok Yamanaka Ino keluar sambil melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Sakura segera turun ke bawah.

Benar saja, sampai di ujung anak tangga, bel rumah sudah berbunyi. Sakura mempercepat jalan.

"Ah." Ino menarik tangannya yang hendak memencet bel kembali. Ia melambai kecil pada sahabatnya. "Syukurlah kau ada di rumah."

Sakura mempersilakan Ino masuk.

"Kenapa datang mendadak begini?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa menit menghilang dan datang sambil membawa minuman.

Ino cemberut. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif."

Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, aku lupa. Ponselku hilang."

"Hilang? Dicuri?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Kau datang ke sini walaupun tidak tahu aku ada di rumah atau tidak. Apakah ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang perlu kuketahui?"

"Ah, benar." Ino membenarkan posisi duduknya. Lalu sambil tersenyum lebar ia menatap Sakura. "Coba tebak."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak punya ide mengenai apa yang akan Ino sampaikan. Tapi, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino yang berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung …. "Ino … apa kamu …?" gumam Sakura, sambil menatap tangan Ino.

"Ya, kemarin Sai benar-benar melamarku!" ujar Ino dengan sangat gembira sambil menunjukkan cincin emas putih yang melingkari jarinya. Nadanya bicara begitu riang. "Sayangnya saat itu… kau sudah pulang," desahnya agak kecewa. "Daripada itu, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto masih berjalan? Kulihat kemarin—"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur terlalu banyak Ino," potong Sakura cepat dengan nada tidak suka. Lagi-lagi Ino mulai membicarakan masalah pribadinya (jangan bilang alasan utama Ino ke sini karena rasa penasarannya terhadap hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke dan Naruto). Kalau saja masalah pribadi Sakura tak serumit ini, Sakura sih mau-mau saja bercerita panjang lebar. Tapi, ini masalah yang bukan untuk diketahui orang lain, meski itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti." Ino mengibaskan tangannya. Ia sudah tahu diri, bahwa akan membuahkan hasil percuma kalau memaksa Sakura buka mulut. "Tapi Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku pasti akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu," kata Ino dengan senyum menawannya yang begitu tulus.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Ino," Sakura membalas senyum itu dengan senyumannya yang kecil.

"Kuharap aku juga akan melihat ada benda lingkaran berkilau tersemat di jarimu suatu hari nanti," harap Ino. "Dan melihatmu bahagia bersama dengan orang yang benar-benar kaucintai," tambahnya.

Sakura mengangguk. Ino sahabatnya, juga telah berubah ke arah yang lebih dewasa. Gadis itu telah mampu membaca situasi, dan mengerti akan itu. Sakura juga tahu, Ino bukan gadis bodoh. Sakura tahu kalau Ino pasti akan langsung tahu perihal hubungannya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, tanpa perlu bertanya lagi pada yang bersangkutan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Haruki rajin berjoging ya?"

"Hn? Kau tahu?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya sedang menangis sambil memukuli Kak Itachi di depan tukang es krim keliling. Manis sekali." Ino terkikik kecil.

Sakura memasang wajah kesal. "Seingatku Haruki sudah berjanji tidak akan minta yang macam-macam saat joging."

Ino mengikik lagi. "Namanya juga anak kecil. Ah, tapi apa kau tahu? Sepertinya Sai sangat menyukai anakmu. Dia membicarakannya terus."

Sakura mendengus, lalu tersenyum seolah dirinya memaklumi. "Barangkali bukan seperti itu maksudnya."

Ino menghentikan kikikannya, dan memfokuskan perhatian pada Sakura sepenuhnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Sebenarnya dia ingin bilang kalau dia mengharapkan Haruki yang lain darimu," goda Sakura yang membuat Ino menggembungkan pipinya yang merona. "Sai romantis juga."

Ino tersipu-sipu, sementara Sakura sibuk menggodanya lebih jauh. Pagi ini Ino memang bisa melihat tawa Sakura, namun Ino tak tahu akan berapa lama lagi tawa yang seperti itu bisa dilihatnya. Karena meskipun sedikit, Ino bisa menangkap adanya kegundahan di baliknya. Dalam hati, gadis berambut pirang itu bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, _jika aku bahagia, maka kau juga harus bahagia Sakura._

**0o0o0**

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga ia berani lancang begini memasuki apartemen orang. Rasa penasaranlah yang membuat dirinya menjelma jadi gadis berani yang bersedia menanggung resiko, bukan seperti dirinya sama sekali.

Sebelum memasuki apartemen Naruto, Hinata berdoa dalam hati sekaligus meminta maaf pada Naruto. "Naruto-_kun_… maafkan aku, aku mengambil duplikat kunci apartemenmu…," lirih Hinata sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan dada.

Meski tahu apa yang dilakukannya salah, tapi Hinata tetap maju juga. Perlahan ia memasuki wilayah yang seharusnya tak dimasukinya. Dengan cepat ia bergerak. Membuka laci-laci Naruto yang hanya berisi dokumen tentang pekerjaan. Sungguh, tak ada yang ganjil. Hinata sama sekali tak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda 'perempuan' dalam apartemen Naruto.

Tapi sejak awal Naruto memutuskan untuk menetap di Konoha, Hinata memang sudah mencurigai pria itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan darinya. Seorang perempuan mungkin?

Naruto, kau jangan salah paham. Hinata bukanlah orang yang sebodoh kaupikirkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Hinata sudah membuka ini-itu. Memeriksa ke segala tempat. Ia sudah hampir putus asa, ia tak mendapat petunjuk apa-apa. Di satu sisi ia merasa bahagia tak menemukan tanda-tanda 'kehadiran' perempuan di apartemen Naruto, tapi di sisi lain, Hinata tak bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya gundah gulana.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Hinata membuka laptop Naruto. Mungkin ia tahu usahanya ini bisa saja sia-sia, karena itu ia menyalakannya dengan santai (tidak panik seperti saat menggeledah lemari Naruto). Tapi matanya mendelik saat tampilan dekstop laptop Naruto sudah muncul. Ia merasa ada yang ganjil dengan gambar dekstopnya.

Punggung seseorang yang membelakangi kamera. Kelihatannya perempuan. Berambut merah muda.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Meski jantungnya bergemuruh takut jika ketahuan melakukan kelancangan ini, namun Hinata tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

Wanita ini… gadis ini… perempuan ini… apakah benar-benar sosok asli di kehidupan Naruto? Atau mungkin dia hanya objek yang tak sengaja terpotret Naruto, lalu karena hasilnya bagus, Naruto menjadikannya _wallpaper_? Atau juga ada kemungkinan seperti ini, bisa saja itu adalah foto orang yang memakai _cosplay_ dilihat dari rambutnya yang aneh.

Tapi ketahuilah, hal yang mustahil bisa menjadi sesuatu yang paling mungkin terjadi.

Hinata terus menggerakkan tangannya di atas _touchpad_. Menelusuri dokumen-dokumen yang tersimpan rapi di laptop Naruto, dan kemudian menemukan sebuah _folder_ misterius. Judulnya, _'Penyejuk Musim Semiku, Sakura'._

Hinata menggigit bibir. Ia merasa tangannya mendadak menjadi lumpuh untuk membuka _folder_ itu. Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dalam dadanya. Seolah intuisinya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak perlu berbuat lebih jauh hanya untuk mengetahui fakta yang akan membuat dirinya sakit.

Namun tinta sudah terlanjur tertoreh di atas secarik kertas, dan Hinata sudah membukanya. Dilihatnya ratusan foto gadis berambut merah muda dengan berbagai ekspresi. Dilihat dari nama foto-foto itu, Hinata yakin kalau gadis ini pasti bernama Sakura. Yang menjadi judul folder itu bukan sekedar bunga biasa.

Ah. Uchiha Sakura—Hinata membaca salah satu judul foto-foto yang tidak sedikit itu.

Sebenarnya, saat itu Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia hampir saja menangis, namun ia tetap memperhatikan foto di hadapannya satu per satu. Gadis ini… pasti bukan gadis biasa. Sakura….

Seorang gadis yang tersenyum dengan seragam sekolahnya. Seorang gadis yang tengah memajukan bibir sambil memegangi semangkuk ramen di sebuah kedai. Berbagai ekspresi gadis berambut seperti warna kelopak bunga sakura itu telah terpotret, dan siapa lagi yang memotretnya kalau bukan Naruto?

Gadis ini, gadis yang istimewa. Gadis yang Naruto kenal sebelum Hinata mengenalnya. Gadis yang mungkin saja… telah membeli hati Naruto, sejak mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah.

Ratusan potret gadis itu telah Hinata lihat. Namun ada sebuah foto yang terlihat ganjil. Kesemua foto yang sebelumnya adalah foto gadis itu sendiri, atau gadis itu bersama Naruto. Tapi, entah di foto yang ke berapa, Hinata menemukan sebuah potret langit yang berwarna kuning dan merah muda. Setelah itu, dilanjutkan dengan foto gadis berdahi lebar itu namun dengan tampilan wajah yang agak berbeda, terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa asing dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak mengenal detak jantungnya sendiri. Ia tidak mengenal tubuhnya sendiri, bagaimana ia merasa lemas seketika. Yang terlebih lagi, bahkan Hinata tidak menyadari kalau air mata telah merebak keluar dari kediamannya dan mengaliri pipinya yang sekarang basah.

Cepat-cepat Hinata keluar dari _folder _itu. Sambil menahan butiran air matanya agar tak terjatuh lebih banyak, buru-buru ia mematikan laptop Naruto. Setelah memastikan semua yang tadi diubrak-abriknya kembali seperti semula, Hinata segera pergi dari apartemen Naruto.

Meski menghapusnya berulang kali, tapi Hinata tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Ada yang berbeda dengan hatinya. Ada yang berubah dengan dirinya. Ia merasa sakit, dan ingin mengakhiri hidup. Mungkinkah karena ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto telah memiliki pujaan hati, dan Hinata tak pernah tahu selama ini?

Naruto … pria itu tak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia dekat dengan perempuan manapun. Naruto tak pernah membicarakan tentang perempuan manapun.

Napas Hinata terasa menyesak. Sulit baginya untuk menggambil ruang untuk mengambil udara bebas. Keringatnya mengucur deras, bercampur dengan air mata.

Kenapa Naruto selalu bersikap seolah dirinya memberi Hinata harapan? Kenapa pula Naruto selalu bersikap baik padanya dan membuat Hinata mengira bahwa perhatian Naruto memang pantas ia dapatkan? Kenapa pula Naruto lah orang yang membuatnya keluar dari kegelapan, keluar dari keputusasaan, keluar dari kesedihan. Naruto penyelamat jiwanya …

…kenapa Naruto harus membuat Hinata jatuh cinta?

Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?

Hinata sudah terlanjur mengisi hatinya, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana lagi harus mengosongkannya. Naruto adalah sosok yang terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan, terlalu baik untuk dibencinya, terlalu sulit untuk tidak dicintainya.

Hinata pertama kali menaruh harapan pada seseorang, dan sayangnya, ia menaruhnya pada orang yang salah.

Keganjilan sikap Naruto sejak memutuskan untuk berada di Konoha memang bukan hanya firasat. Sekali lagi, Hinata bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadap seorang gadis yang selalu dipotretnya. Karena Hinata tahu sendiri, Naruto tidak suka memotret seorang gadis secara pribadi, meskipun itu adalah Hinata sendiri.

Langit di luar menggelap. Rintik-rintik air mulai berjatuhan. Suara berisik mulai terdengar, dipadu dengan hembusan angin yang liar. Semua terdengar mengejek. Mengejek tentang kepandiran seorang gadis yang telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Cinta yang bukan sekedar cinta. Cintanya sudah terlanjur mendalam, terlalu dalam. Dan Hinata mengerti arti cintanya pada Naruto. Rasanya … memang sudah sedalam palung. Tak mudah dijangkau, tak mudah dimusnahkan.

Jikalau cintanya diumpamakan seperti palung laut, maka Naruto lah yang telah menyelam ke sampainya, dan telah menariknya ke permukaan laut untuk melihat cerahnya matahari. Menariknya dari kegelapan yang dalam. Seperti menarik cintanya untuk naik ke permukaan.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata kembali mengingat tentang pertemuan awalnya dengan Naruto.

**0o0o0**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kala itu, cuaca sedang cerah. Harinya adalah Senin. Semua murid yang diizinkan libur sehari sebelumnya, diharuskan masuk sekolah kembali untuk belajar. Namun bagi Hinata, itu adalah sesuatu yang lain. Baginya, kembali ke sekolah berarti kembali ke sebuah tempat di mana penderitaan akan menanti kehadirannya._

_Sebagai seorang tuan putri yang kaya raya, cantik, pintar, tentu saja ia dibenci. Hinata selalu diam menerima kebencian yang dilayangkan padanya, meski hatinya sudah sesak dan merasa tak sanggup untuk menampung kesedihannya._

_Namun, Hinata tak tahu, bahwa hari itu sungguh berbeda. Ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki asing, yang begitu aneh. Seorang lelaki yang suka memotret, dan Hinata belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya._

_Tak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Hinata terdiam memperhatikan pria itu tengah memperhatikan dua ekor kupu-kupu yang hinggap di atas bunga. Pria itu tersenyum tulus, namun juga terlihat seperti menahan sakit. Senyum yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya._

"_Eh?"_

"_Eh?" Dan Hinata hanya mampu berjengit, ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu tahu akan keberadaannya. Saat itu Hinata bisa melihat sepasang mata lazuardi yang begitu indah, menatapnya heran, juga tulus. Sepasang mata yang begitu cerah, dan juga hangat._

_Sepasang mata milik Namikaze Naruto, murid pindahan di sekolahannya._

_Merasa malu, Hinata segera melarikan diri._

_Memang tak bisa disangkal, kemudian secara diam-diam Hinata selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Entah ada apa dalam diri pria itu sehingga bisa menarik perhatian Hinata. Jadi kebiasaan bagi Hinata, untuk melihat Naruto yang tengah menyendiri dan memperhatikan alam, kemudian memotretnya diam-diam. Hinata merasa hatinya sejuk begitu saja saat melihat tingkah Naruto._

_Hinata sama sekali tak memiliki teman di sekolahnya. Beberapa dari mereka tak mau berteman karena membenci Hinata, dan beberapa di antara mereka ada pula yang enggan berteman dengan Hinata yang terlalu kaya. Sebenarnya, Hinata adalah gadis yang terbuka, namun ia tak bisa menyampaikannya secara ekspresif. Keadaan itu membuat Hinata tak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik. Tak ada yang mampu menangkap apa yang diinginkannya. Banyak yang mengganggap Hinata sebagai gadis kaya raya yang tak suka bergaul dengan rakyat jelata. Hal itu adalah keuntungan tersendiri bagi orang yang membenci Hinata._

_Hinata dibenci karena keanggunannya. Sifatnya yang lemah lembut yang bisa mengundang simpati bagi guru. Juga kepintarannya yang selalu dipuji-puji. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah orang lemah yang tak punya teman, maka orang-orang yang membenci Hinata bisa memanfaatkannya._

_Setiap hari, Hinata selalu diperlakukan secara tidak wajar. Banyak yang bersimpati, namun mereka-mereka tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Pada akhirnya, melihat Hinata ditindas setiap hari malah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan yang tak aneh._

_Namun, bagi Naruto yang baru pindah di sekolah barunya, hal itu tidak termasuk kebiasaan. Sejak awal, ia memang merasa aneh tentang Hinata yang selalu pulang bersama murid-murid pesolek. Setahu Naruto, Hinata bukan gadis yang begitu. Dilihat dari luarnya saja, Naruto bisa memastikan kalau Hinata adalah gadis pemalu._

_Suatu ketika, Hinata tak menyangka hari itu akan datang. Seorang guru memberikan tugas kelompok, dan seperti biasa, tak ada yang mau sekelompok dengan Hinata—dan berujung pada guru itu sendiri yang memilihkan anggota kelompok untuk Hinata. Hinata sudah pasrah dan pesimis. Ia hanya duduk dan menunduk di tempatnya. Namun tiba-tiba, Naruto mengajaknya bicara._

"_Hinata, sekelompok denganmu boleh?"_

_Hinata mengangkat wajahnya cepat-cepat. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Ia kaget, tentu saja. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri, ia sangat senang. Naruto, murid pindahan yang sejak awal diperhatikannya, meminta sekelompok dengannya. Bukankah itu kebaikan Tuhan? Atau keajaiban?_

"_Boleh?" ulang Naruto._

_Hinata cepat-cepat mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. Dan hal itu mengundang ketidaksukaan untuk beberapa orang. Terlebih, yang membuat Hinata tersenyum adalah Naruto. Naruto seorang murid pindahan yang langsung populer karena kemisteriusannya._

_Lagi-lagi Hinata merebut simpati itu. Mengeluarkan kebusukannya untuk menarik simpati orang. Berpura-pura lemah dan seakan butuh pertolongan. Itu membuat muak._

_Hinata tak tahu pandangan-pandangan benci mengarah padanya saat itu. Hinata tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi selain perasaan senangnya yang meluap-luap._

"_Aku tahu lho. Kau selalu melihatku kalau sedang memotret di halaman belakang sekolah. Aku terus memperhatikanmu," ucap Naruto dengan tulus. _

_Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah._

_._

_._

_._

_Pulang sekolah adalah momen yang paling Hinata tidak suka. Karena saat itulah ia pasti akan ditindas. Entah itu uangnya dirampas, atau menjadi pesuruh bagi teman-temannya yang akan belanja. Menerima pukulan atau cacian tanpa ia berbuat sesuatu yang salah pun sudah menjadi makanan keseharian. Siang itu, sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya bekas pukulan beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata tetap memenuhi panggilan orang-orang yang suka menindasnya._

_Namun itu lain cerita. Kedekatan Hinata dengan Naruto telah menimbulkan kecemburuan sosial yang amat mendalam. Yang membenci Hinata, bertambah bencilah mereka. Benci kepada tuan putri berwajah sok polos._

_Tanpa mengetahui alasan yang jelas, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah menerima tindakan kekerasan oleh teman-temannya. Dipukul, dijambak, kemudian dicaci maki. Hinata hanya bisa menangis kala itu, sementara yang lain meneriakinya 'tuan putri cengeng'. Rasanya hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memang dibenci banyak orang, tanpa tahu alasan jelas yang membuatnya dibenci. Bahkan Hinata tak bisa melawan ketika salah seorang di antara mereka mulai menguntingi bajunya, merobek roknya, lalu menyiramnya dengan air selokan._

_Namun, penindasan itu tak berlangsung lama. Aksi tidak manusiawi itu ketahuan oleh Naruto. Semua kabur dan meninggalkan Hinata yang meratapi nasibnya sendiri sambil menangis._

_Naruto menatap Hinata iba. Dipandangnya gadis itu penuh rasa kasihan. "Kau selalu diperlakukan begini?"_

_Hinata tak menjawab, dan terus saja menangis._

_Naruto pun berinisiatif untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Namun Hinata menepisnya._

"_Naruto-kun p-pasti jijik padaku …," lirih Hinata tersendat-sendat. "Tak perlu menyentuhku … a-aku kotor… tubuhku bau air s-selokan …." Hinata menunduk dan memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil._

"_Sama sekali tidak, kok," jawab Naruto. Tak menunggu waktu berjalan lebih lama, ia segera menggendong Hinata dan membawa gadis itu ke kamar mandi. Dengan tulus Naruto membersihkan Hinata dari kotoran, kemudian meminjami gadis itu baju olahraganya—kebetulan Naruto baru pulang dari ekskul. Naruto menunggui Hinata sampai gadis itu selesai membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu, Naruto mengajak Hinata bicara. "Kenapa kau tak menceritakan ini pada keluargamu?"_

"_A-aku tak bisa … mereka mengancam …," Hinata menunduk dan mulai menangis kecil. "L-lagipula … aku tak mau membuat keluargaku repot. Bagi mereka sendiri, sebenarnya keberadaanku sudah merepotkan …."_

_Naruto diam sebentar, lalu menepuk kepala gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, mulai besok biarkan aku melindungimu, kau tak perlu takut lagi."_

_Meski Naruto telah mengumandangkan bahwa dirinya adalah pelindung HInata sekarang, namun hal itu hanya efektif dalam hitungan hari. Melihat Hinata dibela mati-matian oleh Naruto malah membuat Hinata semakin dibenci. Pandangan yang semakin tajam dan penuh kebencian selalu dilayangkan pada Hinata di mana-mana. Dan Hinata tak kuat menahan semua itu._

_Setelah semua mencapai puncaknya, Hinata memutuskan untuk bunuh diri._

_Namun di ambang kehidupannya, lagi-lagi Naruto datang dan menyelamatkannya. Mati-matian pemuda itu menolong Hinata yang sudah menjatuhkan diri dari gedung teratas di sekolahnya. Naruto cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh Hinata ketika gadis itu menjatuhkan diri ke bumi. Naruto yang tak tahan dengan semua itu pun mengutarakan kekecewaannya pada seluruh isi sekolah. Tepat ketika ia berhasil membawa Hinata kembali ke atas._

"_Bagiku kalian semua tak ada bedanya dengan iblis! Memperlakukan seorang gadis lemah seperti memperlakukan binatang! Kalian pikir Hinata tak punya perasaan? Kalian pikir Hinata suka dengan tindakan kalian? Sebenarnya selama ini dia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian! Membiarkan dirinya ditindas dan dia tetap menganggap kalian sebagai teman! Apa kalian tak punya perasaan? Kalian pikir Hinata gadis macam apa?" teriak Naruto geram._

_Seharian itu Naruto mengamuk dan mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya. Hal itu sedikit banyak membuka mata hati murid di sekolah itu. Yang sejak awal bersimpati pada Hinata, pada akhirnya mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendekati gadis itu. Bagi orang yang suka menindas Hinata, akhirnya tak ada kesempatan lagi bagi mereka untuk berbuat 'nakal'. Naruto telah menggerakkan hati murid-murid di sekolah. Para guru yang baru mengetahui hal itu pun memberikan hukuman bagi orang-orang yang menindas Hinata, bahkan mengancam mereka akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Pihak sekolah merasa malu dan bersalah. Keluarga Hinata adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah mereka. Apa layak Hinata mendapat perlakuannya selama ini?_

_Hinata tak tahu, kejadian apa yang terjadi setelah insiden dirinya mencoba bunuh diri. Setelah itu banyak orang yang mulai melirik ke arahnya. Keluarganya yang semula cuek padanya, sedikit banyak mulai memperhatikannya. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk mendengar desas-desusnya. Semua karena Naruto. Naruto telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, dan memerdekakan kebahagiaannya._

_Dan sejak saat itu, Hinata selalu menganggap Naruto sebagai kesatuan hidupnya. Naruto bagaikan awan di luasnya langit. Setitik rasa cinta mulai tumbuh, dan mulai menyebar dengan sejalannya waktu. Naruto di dekatnya, adalah suatu kebutuhan mutlak bagi Hinata. Hinata tak bisa hidup, tanpa Naruto._

_._

_._

_._

**0o0o0**

Hinata terus mengendarai mobilnya tanpa arah. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk memikirkan tentang Naruto yang suatu hari akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Membiarkannya ditindas kembali. Mengembalikannya ke kehampaan dalam palung lautan.

Hinata tak ingin pulang ke rumah, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Tapi saat ini ia perlu pengalih perhatian. Ke rumah sakitkah? Neji bekerja di sana.

Namun, ia tak ingin membuat Neji khawatir. Neji memang selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri ketika tahu fakta bahwa Hinata selalu ditindas di sekolah. Meski awalnya Neji berterima kasih pada Naruto yang telah menyelamatkan Hinata, pada akhirnya Neji malah terkesan tidak menyukai Naruto. Neji kesal dengan Naruto yang terlihat di matanya seolah sebagai kebutuhan primer bagi Hinata. Menurut Neji, Hinata lebih membutuhkan Naruto ketimbang dirinya. Bukankah itu tidak adil? Sebagai seorang sepupu yang sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai adik yang sangat disayanginya, tentu saja Neji merasa cemburu terhadap Naruto. Meski Neji sendiri sudah memiliki istri, tapi _sister complex _tetaplah _sister complex_.

"Apa yang mesti kulakukan?"

Hinata menarik napas panjang. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menemui Tenten—istri Neji—yang sekarang berada di rumah sakit karena hamil tua. Sebagai sesama perempuan dan sosok seorang kakak, paling tidak Tenten cukup bisa membuat Hinata tenang. Perkataannya yang terlampau jujur dan tak dibuat-buat entah mengapa malah membuat Hinata suka bila berbicara dengannya.

Yaah, meskipun sama-sama di rumah sakit, tapi Hinata yakin Neji dan istrinya pasti tidak sedang bersama-sama. Belakangan ini mereka meributkan hal yang benar-benar sepele, dan mereka jarang bertemu setelah itu.

Biasa, gengsi.

"Dasar lelaki feminin! Apa sih yang dipikirkannya! Dia ingin aku minta maaf duluan, eh? Seharusnya kan laki-laki yang mengalah! Ketika aku hamil dia melarangku kemana-mana dan ternyata dia belum membeli barang-barang untuk keperluan calon anaknya nanti!" gerutu Tenten gemas, begitu Hinata datang menjenguknya. "Menyebalkan, ya! Saat aku merengek ingin membeli itu semua, ia malah berkata dengan ketus kalau sebaiknya aku pergi sendiri. Dasar sok dingin! Bagaimana kalau nanti bayinya lahir di tengah jalan? Siapa yang akan menolongku saat itu?"

"Eee, ano—"

"Aaa, bagaimana bisa nanti bayiku lahir tanpa pakaian!"

"Ah, ano!" Hinata buru-buru berbicara. "Kupikir… Kak Neji sangat mengkhawatirkan Kak Tenten…."

"Hah?"

"Saking khawatirnya, ia sampai tidak mengizinkan Kak Tenten untuk membeli barang-barang bayi saat sedang hamil.

"Kupikir, saking seriusnya memperhatikan keadaanmu, dia sampai melupakan hal sepele itu." Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kak Neji orangnya sangat keras kepala. Mungkin saat itu dia sedang kesal sehingga berbicara seperti itu, padahal aku yakin kalau setelah mengatakan itu, dia pasti akan sangat menyesal. Kak Neji bukanlah tipe orang yang tahu bagaimana cara yang baik untuk meminta maaf."

Tenten tertawa pada sikap Hinata yang menurutnya lucu. Yah… Tenten tahu kalau Hinata mencoba mendamaikan dirinya dengan Neji.

"Ee, ada yang salah?"

Tenten memandang Hinata lembut. "Aku sudah tahu kalau tentang itu. Aku hanya kesal dengan sifat egois dan keras kepalanya," jeda sejenak, "Tadi itu aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan unek-unek saja. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ya?"

Tenten tersenyum sembari mengelus perutnya yang kian hari kian membuncit.

"Aku tahu dia mencintaiku."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Meski hubungan Neji dengan Tenten selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil, namun ada kalanya mereka terlihat begitu mesra. Sungguh, itu pasangan yang aneh. Sebanyak apa pun kau melakukan pertengkaran dengan pasanganmu, asalkan di antara kalian ada cinta, pasti tak masalah kan? Dibandingkan dengan pasangan yang terlihat damai-damai saja, namun tak ada cinta di dalamnya—atau lebih tepatnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Ah, Hinata jadi iri sendiri.

"Oh iya, untukmu Hinata. Sebaiknya jangan terburu-buru untuk menikah, persiapkan dengan matang. Jika calon suamimu belum dewasa dan masih sangat egois dan keras kepala, sebaiknya ubah dulu sifat buruknya itu." Tenten menggerutu seolah hal itu menimpa dirinya sendiri. " Ah iya, siapa pacarmu? Naruto? Iya, bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia pernah melamar—"

"Dia bukan pacarnya Hinata, aku melarang." Belum sempat Hinata berkata sepatah kata pun, suara berat sudah menyahut dari luar. Pintu dibuka, dan muncullah sosok Hyuuga Neji dari baliknya.

Tenten membuang muka.

"Kenapa?" Neji menghampiri Tenten, dan memaksa wanita itu untuk menoleh padanya.

"Kau jadi orang jangan _sister complex _kenapa sih? Kulihat Hinata begitu menderita kau kekang seperti itu!" ketus Tenten sambil melirik Hinata yang wajahnya terlihat semakin sedih.

Neji melirik Hinata. Tiba-tiba hatinya mencelos melihat ekspresi Hinata saat itu. Seraut wajah yang asing bagi Neji, tapi Neji mengenalnya. Ya, Hinata ketika sebelum bertemu dengan Naruto.

Neji pun merasa bersalah. Apa karena perkataannya tadi? Apa Hinata benar-benar mencintai Naruto? Apa Neji memang terlalu keterlaluan mengekang Hinata?

Pandangan Hinata yang begitu kosong itu… juga bibirnya yang mengatup terlihat pucat. Tak ada senyum ceria menghiasi wajahnya seperti yang biasanya. Itu malah membuat Neji khawatir. "Hina—"

"A-aku tak apa-apa!" Hinata menunduk. "S-sebaiknya, aku pulang, tak baik untukku mengganggu kalian!" Hinata membungkuk dalam. Lalu ia tersenyum manis ke Neji dan Tenten, senyum yang seolah mengatakan bahwa pasangan suami istri itu tak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. "Selamat bersenang-senang."

Setelah punggung Hinata menghilang dari penglihatan, Neji bermaksud untuk mengejar, namun cepat-cepat ditahan Tenten. "Dia bukan anak kecil yang mesti kaujaga lagi. Dia sudah punya kehidupan sendiri. Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaannya? Dia pasti selalu merasa tidak nyaman kalau urusan pribadinya selalu kaucampuri."

Neji terhenyak. Beberapa detik diperlukan baginya untuk berpikir. Kemudian, ia hanya tersenyum amat tipis pada istrinya, membuktikan bahwa ia mengalah pada perkataan Tenten barusan.

** 0o0o0**

Sasuke kembali ke rumah saat menjelang malam. Seharian ini ia memang menyibukkan diri di kantornya, menolak untuk bertemu Sakura dulu. Tapi rasa rindunya pada Haruki sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

Saat berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, meski dari radius beberapa meter, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara riang Haruki.

"Ini Ayah, ini Ibu, ini Haruki."

"Lho, Paman mana?"

"Paman nggak ada. Kata Pak Guru, keluarga itu adanya ayah, ibu, sama anak."

"Bohong. Haruki nggak tahu sih. Paman juga ikut tahu."

"Memang Paman itu apanya Haruki?"

"Paman ya pamannya Haruki. Sini, pokoknya Paman juga harus ada di gambar."

Sasuke mengintip dari balik dinding. Ia tersenyum kecil. Terlebih saat Haruki cemberut melihat Itachi menggambar dirinya sendiri di kertas yang sudah digambar Haruki menggunakan crayon.

"Ih, itu kan gambarnya Haruki, kok dicoret-coret sih?"

"Eh, gambar wajah Paman itu coretan ya?"

Karena kesal, Haruki memukuli lengan pamannya sambil merajuk. Mungkin ia marah karena gambarnya dirusak. Tapi Itachi malah tertawa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Baginya pukulan Haruki malah terasa seperti pijatan.

"Haruki sekarang suka mukul Paman ah, hahaha."

Haruki menekuk bibirnya semakin dalam. "Habis Paman nyebelin!" Setelah itu bocah itu naik di atas punggung Itachi dan mencubit pipi pamannya. "Paman nakaaaal!"

Itachi merengek. Di luar dugaan, cubitan Haruki lumayan membuat kulitnya mengendur.

Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk bergabung. "Ehm."

Seketika Haruki berhenti mencubiti Itachi. Matanya melebar melihat kehadiran sang ayah di depan mata. "Ayah!" Ia pun segera melompat turun dan naik ke pelukan sang ayah. "Kenapa Ayah nggak kelihatan dari tadi? Kenapa Ayah pergi lama banget? Haruki pengin ketemu Ayah!"

Sasuke merasakan hatinya menghangat mendengar anaknya berbicara begitu. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil menghapus sebutir air mata yang hendak menuruni pipi merah muda anaknya. "Ayah juga kangen. Maaf ya, Ayah perginya lama."

Tidak seperti Haruki yang melepas rindu dengan kehadiran Sasuke, Itachi justru menatap adiknya curiga. Terlebih saat melihat beberapa plester menempel di wajah Sasuke. "Kau habis berkelahi?"

Haruki mengangkat wajah dan menatap ayahnya. Ia yang baru sadar tentang kondisi wajah ayahnya langsung memekik histeris. "Ayah kenapa?!"

Tapi Sasuke hanya menggeleng lemah dan berjalan menuju sofa, mendudukkan dirinya dan Haruki di sana. "Tadi Ayah jatuh, jadi ke rumah sakit dulu. Makanya Ayah perginya lama."

"Rumah sakit? Ayah ketemu Ibu?"

Ketemu Sakura?

Wajah Sasuke mendadak tegang, Itachi memperhatikan. Tapi buru-buru Sasuke tertawa lebar, tawa palsu. "Ah, iya. Kok Haruki tahu sih?"

"Kan Ibu dokter. Dokter kan kerjanya di rumah sakit. Masa Ayah lupa?"

"Oh, i-iya ya." Sasuke tertawa hambar.

"Ayah habis diobatin Ibu ya? Iya kan?"

Sasuke kelihatan ragu untuk mengangguk.

Itachi tak suka melihat wajah Sasuke yang berpura-pura senang itu. Ia yakin, segala lebam di wajah pria itu dikarenakan sesuatu. Sasuke telah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Kalau tidak bodoh, buat apa ia menyakiti diri sendiri? Pasti ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi sebelum ini. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

Sesuatu yang membuat hubungan adiknya dan Sakura merenggang. (atau mungkin 'seseorang'?)

"Sakura kehilangan ponselnya," kata Itachi tiba-tiba. Seperti dugaannya, raut wajah Sasuke langsung berubah suram. "Kau tahu di mana?"

"Oh, iya. Tadi pagi Ibu cari-cari ponsel yang hilang." Haruki ikut menyahut.

Sasuke mendecih dalam hati. Kalau saja ponsel Sakura tak ada di tangannya, entah apa yang akan terjadi saat Naruto menelepon Sakura.

Tapi karena tidak punya alasan untuk menyimpan ponsel Sakura lebih lama, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk jujur. "Tertinggal di mobilku," katanya sambil merogoh saku celana. Mengeluarkan ponsel Sakura dari sana.

"Sasuke!" Itachi berjengit, heran. Haruki sampai menatapnya bingung. "Kau tahu ponsel itu penting bagi dokter seperti dia kan? Kenapa tidak dikembalikan?"

"Ya, penting. Memang _orang-orang penting _yang menelepon," sahutnya dengan nada sinis.

Itachi memicing, tak suka dengan sikap adiknya.

"Lagipula aku baru tahu dua jam terakhir, jadi menurutku percuma untuk mengembalikannya sampai harus ke rumah sakit." Sasuke membumbui dengan kebohongan, sehingga ia tetap punya alasan mengapa masih memegang ponsel Sakura sampai pukul segini.

"Kau tidak ke rumah sakit?" Itachi memicing sekali lagi.

Dan Sasuke termakan omongannya sendiri. Ia mendelik. Ditatapnya Haruki yang kelihatan semakin bingung. "Yah … untuk mengobati lukaku, tentu aku ke sana."

Itachi menyeringai. "Tapi kelihatannya lukamu belum sembuh." Dengan gaya dibuat-buat Itachi menoleh penuh keterkejutan ke arah jendela. "Wah, hujannya lebat sekali! Ada petirnya juga!"

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya melihat tingkah Itachi.

"Kebetulan sekali. Karena lukamu juga belum sembuh total, apalagi ada hujan deras di luar. Oh—Haruki! Apa Haruki mau ke rumah sakit sekarang buat jemput Ibu?"

"Mau!"

Sayangnya, Haruki sudah menjawab 'mau'.

"Sama Ayah ya? Ayah kayaknya mau berobat lagi tuh."

"Iya! Ayo Ayah diobatin lagi biar sembuh!"

Sasuke tak mungkin menolak jika Haruki sudah ikut andil.

**0o0o0**

Hinata berjalan dengan lesu. Memikirkan perkataan Tenten tadi. Betapa sulit membayangkannya. Tenten bahkan mengira bahwa Naruto adalah pacar Hinata. Bagaimana reaksinya begitu tahu kalau nanti tiba-tiba Naruto melamar gadis selain Hinata?

Hinata memejamkan mata, dan memegangi dadanya yang mendadak begitu terasa sakit. Tidak … tidak … ia tidak mungkin kuat melihat Naruto berdiri di pelaminan bersama gadis lain selain …

DUG

"Ah!" Hinata jatuh terhuyung. Kemudian pantatnya menyentuh lantai. Salahnya jalan sambil memejamkan mata sehingga menabrak orang.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang. Suaranya begitu jernih dan lembut. Orang itu mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata. Hinata menerima uluran tangan itu sambil membersihkan bagian belakangnya yang kotor.

Setelah berdiri, Hinata buru-buru meminta maaf. "Eng, maaf karena aku berjalan tidak hati-hati, a-aku jadi—"

Senyuman itu … warna mata itu … warna rambut itu … seraut wajah itu … semua membuat Hinata kaku dalam seketika.

'_Penyejuk Musim Semiku, Sakura'_

Hinata hampir tak percaya kejadian ini. Mungkinkah ia salah lihat? Mungkinkah ini fatamorgana? Atau … atau ini hanya ilusi …? Ilusi karena Hinata terlalu memikirkan gadis itu? Gadis berambut merah muda itu …? Gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya dan tersenyum padanya. Mana mungkin bisa seperti ini? Hinata baru melihatnya tadi, mana mungkin Hinata langsung bertemu dengan orangnya?

Tapi … Hinata tak mungkin bisa melupakan wajah itu … wajah yang dipotret Naruto dengan jumlah puluhan, bahkan ratusan jepretan.

"Tak apa, lain kali kau hati-hatilah."

Hinata mematung. Bahkan saat lawan bicaranya telah pergi (ia kelihatan buru-buru sekali), Hinata tetap berdiri tegak, dan mencoba menguasai diri. Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang mendadak terbang, hinggap entah di mana.

Tak mungkin … tak mungkin! Tidak mungkin tadi ia bertemu dengan _gadis pujaan_ Naruto!

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dengan panik. Buru-buru ia berlari dan berusaha mengejar gadis tadi. Ia benar-benar ingin memastikan, apa benar gadis tadi adalah orang yang ada dalam foto-foto Naruto? Gadis dalam 'Penyejuk Musim Semiku, Sakura'?

Hinata seperti orang kesetanan mengejarnya. Tak dihiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Bahkan ketika ia tak sengaja menginjak kaki seseorang, Hinata tak minta maaf seperti biasanya. Dan akhirnya, Hinata sampai di ujungnya, tepat di parkiran mobil di lantai bawah.

Hinata menemukannya. Gadis itu tengah berbicara dengan seseorang dengan agak canggung. Seorang pria, berperawakan tinggi dan gagah. Hinata seperti pernah melihat pria itu … pria berambut raven itu … mungkinkah … dia pria yang membawa Naruto pulang pagi ini? Ketika Naruto pulang dalam keadaan mabuk?

Astaga … sebenarnya, apa yang dilihatnya ini?

Hinata mencoba mendekat, dan bersembunyi. Meski agak terganggu suara berisik hujan dan beberapa pengendara mobil yang membunyikan mesin mobil, namun Hinata bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Dan bukan hanya itu, yang membuat Hinata semakin ingin tahu adalah karena keberadaan seorang anak kecil di antara kedua orang yang tengah diperhatikannya. Kalau dugaannya benar …

"Ayah katanya mau diobati Ibu? Kok nggak ke rumah sakit?"

"Ini udah ke rumah sakit."

"Bukan! Ini bukan rumah sakit! Di sini nggak ada orang sakit, adanya mobil!"

"Hn." Hinata melihat pria emo itu membelai rambut anaknya. "Ayah udah nggak papa."

"Ayah bohong! Itu mukanya Ayah banyak kertasnya gitu!"

"Haruki, udah, udah. Ibu kan bisa ngobatin Ayah di rumah nanti. Sekarang kita pulang ya?"

Haruki memandang ayahnya khawatir. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau khawatir pada ayahmu? Tadi kan Ibu sudah bilang, Ibu bisa ngobatin Ayah di rumah."

Haruki merasakan wajahnya memanas. Darahnya berkumpul di kepala dan sekejap membuat wajahnya merah, malu. Ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik leher Sasuke. "Terserah ah!"

"Hm, lucu sekali kamu." Setelah itu Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sakura di luar terlihat salah tingkah, sebelum ia dengan langkah terbata masuk ke dalam mobil. Mesin kendaraan beroda empat itu dinyalakan.

Tubuh Hinata melemas melihat mereka. Bahkan setelah keluarga kecil itu pergi meninggalkan parkiran, Hinata tetap belum bisa menguasai diri.

Matanya membelalak. Dahinya berkerut. Mulutnya menganga. Dadanya bergemuruh.

Kalau dugaannya benar …

Kalau benar …

_Pasti benar, kan?_

Semua yang terjadi, benar-benar pas. Mulai dari Naruto yang diantar Sasuke; lalu Naruto mengamuk sambil berteriak 'sakura'; hingga Hinata menemukan keberadaan Sakura yang tersembunyi dan tak tersentuh oleh penglihatannya selama ini; kemudian menemukan Sakura, bersama anaknya dan Sasuke.

"Naruto …," isak Hinata. "Naruto …."

Hinata menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sementara itu tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, lututnya tertekuk, dan kepalanya tertunduk.

"Naruto … apakah perempuan yang kaucintai adalah istri orang lain yang sudah memiliki anak?"

**0o0o0**

Ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Harum-harum dedaunan yang basah oleh embun tercium begitu sejuk. Anak-anak berlarian dan saling menyahut satu sama lain kepada teman mereka dengan ceria. Hanya ada sedikit sinar yang nampak, namun cuaca tetap hangat.

Naruto berdiri agak bosan. Tubuhnya disandarkan pada tiang di dekat gerbang. Tangannya dilipat ke depan, sekali dua kali ia menguap, dan matanya berair.

Kemudian setelah beberapa menit tetap bertahan pada posisi itu, akhirnya Naruto bisa bernapas lega. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil tengah berjalan dengan santai, didampingi seorang guru yang masih cukup muda.

"Haruki!" panggil Naruto sambil menghampiri Haruki.

"Oom Naruto?" gumam Haruki heran.

Naruto tersenyum pada Iruka yang berdiri di sebelah Haruki. Ia membungkuk dengan hormat.  
"Saya yang akan mengantar Haruki pulang."

"Eh? Tapi, Uchiha-_san _tidak mengabari sebelumnya—"

"Kebetulan, ini memang mendadak. Tenang saja, saya memang kenalan Uchiha, Anda jangan khawatir dan menganggap saya penculik anak-anak kurang kerjaan."

Meski begitu pun, Iruka tetap ragu. Ia berjongkok hingga tinggi tubuhnya sejajar dengan Haruki. "Haruki … kenal dengan orang itu?" bisiknya pelan sekali. Takut membuat Naruto tersinggung.

Haruki mengangguk. "Iya, dia Oom Naruto."

"Oom Naruto? Apa menurut Haruki dia baik?"

Haruki menatap Iruka dengan tatapan ragu. Apa Oom Naruto baik? Tidak, Haruki tidak bisa mengatakan ya ataupun tidak. Menurutnya, Oom Naruto aneh dan berbahaya, tapi dia tak melakukan suatu perbuatan pun yang dibilang jahat. "Oom Naruto baik sama Ibu."

"Oh."

"Ayo Haruki, hari ini hari yang spesial. Oom akan mentraktirmu es krim dulu, kau mau?"

Dalam sekejap, perhatian Haruki langsung tumpah ruah pada Naruto. Matanya berbinar begitu senang. "Sungguh?"

"Ya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Haruki langsung menggandeng lengan Naruto.

"Ng, anu. Tapi—"

"Ini kartu namaku. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Haruki, kau bisa melaporkanku pada polisi."

Iruka memandang kartu nama Naruto dengan agak ragu.

"Ah iya, kau juga bisa melihat kartu pendudukku." Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya, kemudian ia memperlihatkan kartu penduduknya pada Iruka.

Iruka tersenyum kecil, ia merasa agak tidak enak karena mencurigai Naruto terus.

"Jadi—ini kartu nama—"

"Ah, tidak perlu, tidak perlu. Saya percaya. Selamat bersenang-senang."

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu," pamit Naruto sambil menggendong Haruki. Ah, setidaknya, ia mempunyai rencana lain hari ini.

**Bersambung**

**A/N**

Chap 7: done

Huwaaa, maaf banget updatenya lamaaa. Banyak faktor yang bikin saya telat ngupdate, salah duanya netbook saya kena virus yang nyerang program (ms. word ny ga bisa dibuka) dan keyboard saya sekarat T_T

Yah, karena lama nggak mikir buat nulis, kosakata di otak saya banyak yang ngilang. Moga chapter ini nggak lebih parah dari chapter 6 deh. Oh iya, jangan protes ya kalo chap 7 SasuSaku nya dikiiiiiiit banget xD Di chapter 1 kan saya juga udah bilang kalo di fic ini nggak terfokus sama SasuSaku doang, bakal ada pair lain juga *ngeles lagi* Tapi buat chapter depan, insyaallah enggak kok. Makanya ditunggu ya :* #buagh

**Big Thanks To:**

**QRen, **uchihana rin**, SSasuke 23, **lhylia . kiryu**, Yoo-chan, **Ucucubi**, srzkun, **Tsurugi De Lelouch**, Gin Kazaha, **nilakandi**, Snow's Flower, **Hanny Here**, miyank, **Liby Qyu**, Baby Kim, **Uchiha Hime Is Poetry CeLemoet**, Mrs . Xanxus, **iya baka-san**, Retno UchiHaruno, **reader**, Anka-Chan, **hanazono yuri**, Karasu Uchiha, **Yaya PinkyBlossom**, CloUdis'tA-chan, **Aoi Ciel**, ayana chan, **Kikyo Fujikazu**, WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, **Hikaru no Yukita**, vanny, **Soraka Menashi non login**, HELLoIRIS, **Mizu-chan**, Guest1, **chan**, sasusakunaru, **Luchsie syalala**, DEVIL'D, **uchiharuno**, NaruHina shipper, **Guest2**, angel, **BlueSnowPinkIce,** Guest3**

**Balasan review:**

**QRen: **Maaf chap 7 nya lamaaa banget. Jadi malu, sampe ditegur 2 kali, , Hhe, maaf kalo di chap ini Naruto nya masih mendominasi xD

**lhylia . kiryu: **Uwaa, bener tuh, Sasuke emang tobat, baik di fic ini ato di manga aslinya xD*lagi kumat gegara chap 631*

**Ucucubi: **Uwaa, lebih dukung SakuNaru? O.O tapi di sini SasuSakuNaru kok xD

**Hanny Here: **Waduh, jangan-jangan chap 7 nya jauh lebih datar gegara SasuSaku nya cuma nongol sebentar? Uwaa, *gigit jari* tapi chapter depan insyaallah enggak kook *puppy eyes*

**miyank: **Uwee, meskipun lama banget update-nya insyaallah ga bakal discontinued kok :D Soalnya saya juga udah punya bayangan ceritanya sampe akhir xD

**Mrs . XanXus: **Uwaa, namanya ngingetin saya sama seme-nya Squalo *kidding*#ditendang. Hehe, insyaallah bakal saya terusin :D**  
**

**reader: **ini udah update :)**  
**

**CloUdis'tA-chan: **Waduh, Haruki masih kecil, belum bisa mikirin romance dulu. / Chapter ini udah dipanjangin kok. / Uwaa, jangan tanya lemon dulu dong *mimisan*

**Aoi Ciel: **Ehe, makasih banget buat komentarnya :') Seneng deh bacanya …. Semoga chap ini panjang deh xD

**ayana chan: **Thanks buat komentarnya :) ini dilanjutin kok :D

**Kikyo Fujikazu: **Waa, Saku masih suka Naru gak ya? *author dibungkem Sasu* Iya, ada NaruHina juga :)**  
**

**vanny: **ada lanjutannya kok :D

**Soraka Menashi non login: **hehe, maaf kalo update-nya lama =3= Jiah, malah minta NaruSaku nya dbanyakin *sweatdrop*

**Mizu-chan: **Uwaa, ini udah update koook :')

**Guest1: **Insyaallah chapter depan SasuSaku banyak nongol xD

**chan: **Thanks udah sukaa :D ini udah update

**sasusakunaru:** Uwaa, pen name nyaaa *mulai gila #dor. Hihi, iya dong. Kan favorit saya SasuSakuNaru, mereka canon banget #apa coba

**DEVIL'D: **Ini udah update :) di chap ini juga ada interaksi SasuHaru kok :D Semoga sukaaa :) Uwaa, kado ultah? Saya telat banget dong, maaaaaap *sembahsujud #buagh

**Uchiharuno: **I-ini udah di-update k-kook … *umpetan* semoga bisa mengobati rasa penasaranmu walo super duper ngaret #dikubur

**Guest2: **Eh?! Fic ini ada di fp fb? O.O (baru tau) Tapi seneng deh, km tergerak mau komen di sini langsung :) ini udah update kok :D

**angel: **Udah dilanjuuuut :D

**Guest3: **Ini lanjutannya :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Mind to review?**


End file.
